Tired Of running
by Kags21
Summary: sequel to Nowhere to run: Three years have passed, Kagome and Sesshoumaru are still together now with kids, will things change or will they remain the same?
1. Chapter 1

Three years have passed since Kagome and Sesshoumaru moved to L.A., some things have changed while other things have not. Shippo was now ten years old, Shiori 8 and the twin's Akio and Aiko are three years old. Kagome's group Queen of Hearts had become famous, but they were on break now since Kikyo and Sango were pregnant. So Kagome spent most of her days with the twins since Shippo and Shiori were in school and Sesshoumaru at work.

Kagome's friends and Sesshoumaru's friends had eventually moved out to L.A. but not his parent's.

Kagome was in the kitchen preparing dinner, Akio her son stayed by her side practically, he was shy, where as her daughter Aiko was more independent she definitely took after Sesshoumaru.

"Mommy is daddy going to really send Shippo away?" Akio asked her as he climbed up into the kitchen chair.

"I hope not hun." Kagome said sadly thinking about her son leaving broke her heart.

Shippo had changed, he wasn't the same kit she found that day.

"Shippo is more fun than Aiko." He said as he looked at her.

"Oh well you should tell your daddy that you don't want Shippo to go." Kagome said to her son.

Akio shook his head no, "Daddy only listens to what Aiko says." He told her as he played with his hair.

Kagome wondered what was taking Shippo and Shiori so long to get home as she looked at the clock on the wall it was 2:30, school had let out by now.

"I wonder where your older brother and sister/aunt is?" Kagome said aloud, ideas swirling in her head of what could have happened.

Her thoughts were stopped when in came two kids.

"Shippo can you help me with my math?" Shiori asked. Her hair was now halfway down her back. She wore a light blue skirt and a white blouse with back shoes and knee length socks. Shippo hair was short. He had gotten use to it. He too wore a white shirt and blue pants. "Mom we're home." Shippo said as they walked in the kitchen..

"I'm glad you had me worried where were you two?" Kagome asked giving each of them fierce hugs

"Shippo was talking to Saya, you know every since she moved here with Inuyasha the two won't leave each other alone." Shiori said as she went and played with Akio's puppy ears.

"Shippo please be on your best behavior." Kagome said, tears threatening to fall."Please don't make him mad."

"Mom it's just Saya, he's not even home yet, besides Shiori wouldn't stop talking to Manten as well."

Shippo said as he took his books out. " I have a class trip coming up do I have to ask him?" Shippo asked.

"Yes and be respectful about it" Kagome said.

Shippo sighed, he went up to his room to start his homework before his father came home. Shiori as well went upstairs to do her homework. Aiko went into the kitchen to be with her mom and twin brother.

"Mommy when will daddy be home?" Aiko asked.

"Soon." Kagome said smiling at her daughter.

Aiko was the youngest of the twins, but seemed to be able to boss Akio around. She walked over to Akio and pushed him out the chair, he didn't fall, but would have fell if one of the servants hadn't caught him.

Kagome saw what Aiko did. "Aiko go to your room!" Kagome yelled.

Aiko growled, as Kagome glared at her, the chibi Sesshomaru stomped off to her room as Kagome took the crying Akio from one of the maids.

"Shh, it's ok." She assured him as she checked to see if he was hurt.

Shippo and Shiori heard the one of the bedroom doors slam. "Aiko."They both said and continued their homework.

The servants were setting the table, when Sesshoumaru came home.

"Honey I'm home" Sesshomaru joked as he entered the kitchen to find a slightly still fuming Kagome.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked her. Kagome glared at him.

"Your precious little pup just pushed Akio out his seat and would have fell if not for the maid!" she yelled.

"He's a demon he'll live" Sesshomaru said "She was only playing"

"We'll I sent her to her room, she'll be down in a few minutes, since dinner is almost ready. And Shippo has something to ask you." She told him.

Shiori was the first to come down she had changed out her uniform and into a pair of jeans and a shirt that showed a bit of her stomach. "Where did you get that?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Older sisters are good for a lot of things" Shiori said

"Change now." He told her. Kagome came to her rescue.

"It's just a top Sesshoumaru. She's not going to wear it outside the house."Kagome told him. Aiko stomped down the steps and stopped when she saw her daddy.

"Daddy" Aiko whined playing the innocent angel act. "Did she tell you what she did to me?" refusing to use Kagome's title.

"Yes she did, do you promise not to do it again?" he asked her.

"Sesshoumaru stop spoiling her." Kagome said as she watched Akio walk out the room with his little puppy ears flat against his head.

"Your choosing again you have more than one kid" Kagome said "Aiko cannot be the only one in this house you care about."

"Kagome he's not hurt, she said she won't do it again." He told her.

Shippo finally came down. "Mom is dinner ready cause I promised Saya that I chat with her later on Yahoo?" Shippo asked as he walked in the kitchen.

"Hey Sessho-dad" Shippo corrected himself remembering his mother's words "How was work?"

Sesshoumaru eyed him. "What is that you want, or are you being nice so I won't send you away?" he asked him.

"I have this field trip coming up and I need you to sign the permission slip" Shippo said

"I'll look at after dinner." He told Shippo and picked Aiko up and took her out to the dinning table.

"I remember when he use to carry me." Shiori said as she walked out the kitchen to take her seat.

"I remember when he use to care for me."Shippo said knowing. His mom heard her

Kagome heard it all, it had been a while since she and Sesshoumaru had really gotten into a fight, she sighed as she and Shippo walked in the other room.

Akio was seated next to Shiori. Dinner was served Akio looked at his parents as they talked. Sesshoumaru felt his son's eyes on him. He turned around to look at him.

"What is it son?" he asked him. Akio held his head down and spoke.

"Daddy please don't send Shippo away." He said.

"You set him up for this" Sesshomaru growled "What did you do bribe him?" he glared at Shippo and Kagome

"What! No, we didn't he told me earlier that he hoped you didn't he said Shippo is more fun than Aiko." Kagome said. "Sesshoumaru Akio loves Shippo." Kagome said. As she looked at her two sons.

"I'm going upstairs to my room." Shiori said and got up and left. Shippo was getting ready to get up when Sesshoumaru spoke.

"That's a lie" Sesshomaru said

Shippo looked at him and then Akio. "No, it's not, all Aiko does is pick on him, and if it wasn't for mom she wouldn't get any type of punishment!" Shippo yelled. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru.

"That's it you're gone!" Sesshomaru roared

"No!" Kagome screamed. Sesshoumaru please don't send him away. He was just upset." She pleaded with him. As she looked at Shippo. "Don't take him from me." She cried.

"Don't choose now Kagome" Sesshomaru mocked "You have more than one child"

"I'll pack my bags mom." Shippo said as walked out the room

"No Shippo!." Akio cried as he ran to him. . "Don't go, please." He said as he grabbed onto his leg. Akio than ran over to his dad. "Your mean daddy." He said. Akio looked like him but had a lot of Kagome's facial expressions.

"I hate you!" Akio screamed "I want to go with Shippo."

Kagome grabbed Akio before Sesshoumaru hit him. "Go upstairs Akio." Kagome said. Akio went up the steps with Shippo. Aiko got down out her chair and went up the stairs as well.

"Sesshoumaru you can't send him away, your other son just told you he hates you. Change your mind just this once please give Shippo another chance." She said trying not to yell, although it had been a while Kagome had no doubt that if Sesshoumaru was mad enough he would hit her.

"Three strikes Kagome" He yelled "That's all you get, and he has had more than three!"

" What about you all the things you did to me, You been used your three strikes up!" she yelled.

"That's different. We have settled those matters." Sesshoumaru said

"I won't let you just send him away. I have a say in it too." She told him. She reached for her glass Sesshoumaru watched her, the last time she reached for a glass she threw the water in his face.

"Don't throw that in my face." He growled

"I was thirsty but if you insist." Kagome said throwing the water in his face.

"Have fun sleeping with your hand for a while." She added storming away to gather her kids for a sleep over.

Sesshoumaru growled, he was angry now the house staff kept out of his way. Kagome took all her kids and put them in her bed locking Sesshoumaru out the bedroom.

Sesshoumaru went to go in his room only to find the door locked.

Kagome open this door now!" he yelled as he pounded on the door.

"Go away or I swear I'll call your father." Kagome cried out

Sesshoumaru growled and stormed off finding a place to sleep in one of the guest rooms.

"We can't stay in here forever Kagome." Shiori told her.

"Yeah that's when Grandpa comes into the picture." Kagome said

"You can't keep running." Shippo said

"Yeah and they barely get along as it is." Shiori reminded her. "Maybe you should have Naraku and Hiten talk to him."Shiori told her.

Akio and Aiko were not use to their parents acting like this and it had them scared.

Kagome looked at the twins. She got out the bed. "Lock the door behind me Shippo I'm try to talk some sense into that dogs thick head.." She said and walked out the room.

"I'm calling Grandpa if it gets too loud or too quiet." Shippo said

Kagome walked down the long hallway, she looked in some of the guest rooms, he wasn't there, she walked further down and heard growling in the bedroom. Kagome slowly opened the door to see Sesshoumaru lying on the bed growling to himself.

"What are you growling about?" Kagome asked

"Leave me alone, Kagome." He said and turned his back on her.

"Aww I'm sorry puppy but every dog knows when a bitch gets her pup taken there is hell to pay." Kagome said

"Leave." He growled. still with his back to her.

"No not until you give me MY pup back!" Kagome growled out

"And if I did agree to do this what do I get out of it?" he asked as he turned around to face her.

"Children and a mate that doesn't hate you." Kagome said

"Not good enough." He said and turned back the other way.

"What do you want?" Kagome screamed

"Figure it out, dear." he said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm not going to be your whore just so I can keep my son!" Kagome screamed, alerting Shippo.

Shippo picked up the phone next to the bed and called his grandparents.

"What is it to be calling at this hour?" Came his grandfathers voice. Shippo was in tears

"Grandpa, Sesshomaru is trying to send me away" Shippo wailed "Mommy went to talk to him and she keeps screaming saying she wont be his whore so she can keep her son"

Shiori was crying as well, the twins to young to know what a whore was, cried because the others were.

Inutashio groaned, Sesshoumaru and Kagome were fighting. "Don't tell them we'll be out there first thing in the morning." Inutashio told him.

Shippo sobbed a good bye, as the children cried themselves to sleep.

Sesshoumaru got off the bed, "You're my mate not some whore seeing as I am giving you what you want, you have something I want." He said and began kissing her down her neck. " Say yes and he won't go." He said in her ear.

Kagome sobbed a yes,for her children she would do anything even sleep with a man that she held mixed feelings for. She knew she wouldn't enjoy this. Sesshoumaru had no intention of pleasuring her. He just wanted a release.

Kagome woke up the next morning sore. Sesshoumaru had his way the mark on her back had bled over night from Sesshoumaru digging his claws in her back.

She had not returned to fetch the children, and she slowly was on her way to do so when the door bell rang frantically.

Kagome groaned there was no way she was running down those stairs.

One of the maids opened the door. Mr .and Mrs. Tashio please come in." The maid said.

Kagome heard her, why didn't they call and say they were coming. Sesshoumaru was not going to like this. She walked down the hall to get some aspirin that she knew she would need today.

"Kagome!" She heard her father yell "Kagome are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine a little tired is all." She yelled back. as she knocked on the bedroom door that the kids were in.

The kids had rid their faces of their tears before, Shippo ran to the door and unlocked it.

" Your grandparents are here take Shiori and the twins down while I get dressed." She told him and limped into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Shippo nodded and puffed out his chest as he played the big brother role.

Shippo carried Akio while Shiori carried Aiko down the stairs. "Grandma, Grandpa." The kids screamed with excitement.

Shippo and Shiori let Akio and Aiko down and the two ran to their grandparents.

Kids are you okay?" Sakura gushed

"Aiko pushed me." Akio told his grandma.

"Aww where did she push you?" Sakura cooed

"Out of a kitchen chair." Shippo said for his little brother

"That's not nice Aiko, did you apologize to your brother?" she asked her. Aiko gave her look that would make Sesshoumaru proud.

"Its not like it hurt him" Aiko said

"Daddy's on her side, grandma , so you mine as well forget it. she's not apologizing." Shiori told her.

"Well grandma will not have favorites among her grandchildren." Sakura said

After Kagome showered, she put on a pair of jeans and a blue shirt. She grabbed the aspirin and came down the steps slowly.

"Did he hurt you?" Her father asked quickly

"No," she said as she looked at the kids. "We just came to an agreement late last night." Kagome told them.

"He's around somewhere." She said.

"Who called you?" Kagome asked limping over to them

"Now why do you think someone called us, maybe we just wanted to surprise you." Inutashio said

"On a Saturday, at this time?" Kagome asked, she looked at her children "Now which one of you pups squealed to the law?" she asked them

The twins and Shiori pointed to Shippo. "Traitors." He said.

"Well I heard yelling so I thought that maybe something happened to you."Shippo said.

"Well next time try 911 although I think grandparents can get here faster" Kagome joked

The three adults and four kids walked in the kitchen. Kagome hissed as she sat down in the chair.

" So how long are you guys staying?" she asked.

"As long as we sit fit" Inutashio said "Unless your throwing us out"

"Dad you know I never would." Kagome said "But a very wise person once told me that I can't keep running."

"That and Dad is going to have a fit." Shiori said.

"That to." Kagome said

"Kagome have you seen my watch?" Sesshoumaru asked as he walked in the kitchen to see his parents.

"What are they doing here?" Sesshomaru asked

"I can explain. I'm cheating on you with your parents." Kagome said dramatically

Sesshoumaru ignored her. "Why are you here, did he call you?" he asked looking at Shippo.

"No Shiori did she was crying hysterically and demanded that her brother call us for she was worried about her sister" Inutashio half lied knowing Shiori would take the rap for it

"That's different then." He said

"Shippo you'll be glad to know that you will not be going away." He told him.

"Yeah we heard about the deal and the after math" Shippo said in disgust

Shiori piped in before Shippo found himself on the floor. " Daddy why don't you take me and Aiko out today?" Shiori asked.

"Alright where do my two FAVORITE girls want to go?" Sesshomaru asked

Akio looked at his dad, Inutashio saw how the pup wanted attention from his father. "Favorite girls, I'm the one that's sore, jerk." Kagome said loud enough for Sesshoumaru to hear.

Sesshomaru left with his two daughters, never hearing or pretending not to hear the whines of his sons.

Inutashio picked Akio up. "Kagome does Akio like to go anywhere special or be around anyone special?" Inutashio asked as he rubbed Akio's head.

"Just Shippo" Kagome said "Where ever Shippo goes he will follow."

"What about your friend Inuyasha?" Sakura asked

"Oh god don't." Kagome said "That's like his idol."

"Wench" Akio said

"Make me some ramen human." Akio continued.

"I'm going to kill Inuyasha." She said. "Akio stop repeating Inuyasha, Inuyasha has brain damage." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru and his two favorite girls were on their way to mall for they could spend their father's favorite credit card on toys, clothes, and what else they saw fit.

"Daddy why don't you spend time with Akio?" Shiori asked.

"Or Shippo." Aiko added.

"Shippo is disrespectful, and as for Akio he seems to want to be around your mom all the time." he told them.

' _He didn't hear the whimpers_." Aiko thought.

_He chose to ignore the whimpers_" Shiori knew

"I know he's shy, Kagome probably was too when she was little, but I think he would like to be with you, unless you want him to pick up Inuyasha's manners." Shiori said.

"He calls mommy a wench like uncle Inu and demands the human to make his ramen." Aiko said giggling

Sesshoumaru growled. "I guess spending sometime with him won't hurt." he said. Shiori winked at Aiko.

"And it seems I'll be spending time with uncle Inu as well." He added

"Yeah sure, he'll like that." Shiori said. Just imaging what Inuyasha would say. "I want to see uncle Naraku and Hiten Aiko said as he parked the car.

"We will see them later along with Manten and Hijiri." he said

Sesshoumaru took the girls and went into the mall.

In the meantime Inuyasha came over to Kagome's And was currently being yelled at by Kagome.

"Inuyasha you idiot." Kagome said "You have my 3 year old son calling me a wench and bossing me around telling me to make his ramen human."

"Kagome it was joke, I didn't think he would repeat it." he told her. "Besides I'm sure Naraku, Hiten and Sesshoumaru say much worse in front of him." he said.

as if on cue he started to mimic them "Look at that ass, I wish Koharu had boobs likes that, Sesshomaru's mom is a milf" Kagome cupped her son's mouth with her hand and growled at him

"See." Inuyasha said.

"What are you doing to my son, he was so sweet and quite , that's it when Sesshoumaru comes home we're having a long talk." she said "Matter of fact I think I'll call Koharu and Alean." Kagome said. " Can i go then?" Inuyasha asked.

Yes but your not off the hook yet" Kagome said that's when Sakura turned on him.

"Inuyasha dear what's a milf?" Sakura asked ,Inuyasha blushed and stuttered he could not tell her that so he went to Inutashio and whispered it.

"Mother I'd like to fuck" Inuyasha whispered

Inutashio growled. "Kagome get them over here now!" Inutashio bellowed

She called the girls and told them to bring their mates over asap..

"All done dad".. She said. "Well I'll be going no sense in me being killed by three demons." Inuyasha said and ran out the door.

Shiori and Aiko spent a lot of Sesshoumaru's money, now it was time to go home.

Sesshoumaru returned home giving the bags to the maids and taking a small bag and bringing it into the kitchen where Akio was playing by himself.

Kagome smiled as she saw Sesshomaru give Akio a bag, but frowned when he opened it. "You didn't." Kagome thought "He likes soccer not football" Akio smiled anyways loving the fact that his father remembered him.

Shippo tried to hide the hurt with a snort and a quick wipe of his hands.

"We're having company tonight, Fluffy." she said as she walked over to him the pain now almost gone.

"Company like who?" He asked

"Friends of yours that like calling your mom a milf." She said

"Why would my friends use those words Kagome?" he asked her.

"Ask your son he repeated it this afternoon." Kagome said

"How do you know it wasn't Inuyasha , the girls told me he taught Akio the word Wench." he told her.

"Ask your son?" Kagome said

Kagome looked at him. "The point is your friends who are dad's as well should know not to talk this way in front of a child, now excuse me I have to get the kids ready for dinner." she said.

She held Shippo close to her side as the others walked in front of her.

"Leave Akio down here with me why the rest of you get ready for dinner." Sesshoumaru said to her.

Kagome and the children stopped. "Why would I leave Akio OUT?" Kagome asked

"I would like to spend time with my son, I'm not going to hurt him." he said as Akio looked at both of his parents.

_You did it again Sesshoumaru_.Kagome thought, as she nodded for Akio to go with his father, as she felt the moisture of tears on her leg.

Kagome took the remaining kids up to get ready for dinner. Sesshoumaru picked Akio up and placed him on the kitchen counter. "Did you tell mommy what you heard Uncle Naraku ,Uncle Hiten, and I say?" he asked him. Akio held his head down.

Akio started to sniffle. "Demons don't cry Akio ,men don't cry now tell me the truth."

"I didn't mean to, but mommy beat Uncle Inuyasha he was the one that told on you not me, and I just repeated what I heard you say. I'm sorry daddy." Akio told him.


	2. Dinner

The doorbell rang it was Koharu , Hiten and Manten followed by Naraku, Alean and Hijiri.

The maid answered the door, Koharu was the first to walk in, followed by Alean , Manten and Hijiri, and Naraku and Hiten.

"We're not in trouble are we?" Hiten asked as they walked further in the room.

"It depends which one of you called my mate a milf?" Inutashio asked

"Sir, we had no idea you were here." both Naraku and Hiten said as they glared at their mates, they had been set up.

"Answer the question Hiten." Inutashio said

" Can't I say hello to my nieces and nephews first?" he asked.

"At least someone remembers how many they have." Inutashio said

Sesshoumaru came in with Akio holding his hand. "Dad please stop harassing my guest."

"Not harassing only asking which one of these pups think they can handle my mate." Inutashio said

"Dinner is ready sir." The cook told Sesshoumaru.

"I guest we'll have to talk about this later." Hiten said with a sigh of relief. Kagome came down with the kids.

"Alean, Koharu ." she said as the three mother's kissed each other on the cheek.

"Kagome" They both said as the three mates giggled.

"Hijiri is getting so big, just don't take after you daddy and uncles." she told hm. Hijiri smiled at her he had short black hair, his eyes were a hazel brown. he came to his mom's leg. The rest of the kids were seated Kagome sat next to her mother in law.

"Why are we here Sesshoumaru?" Naraku asked him.

"Ask my mate I'm in the dark as well." Sesshomaru said

"You're here because of the way you all act in front of Akio, "Look at that ass, I wish Koharu had boobs likes that, Sesshoumaru's mom is a milf" Kagome said. "Ring a bell?" she asked them.

"Maybe just a jingle." Hiten said, Naraku kept quiet as did Sesshomaru.

Koharu fumed. " Whose breasts were you looking at so closely!" she yelled.

"Honestly?" He said more than asked "Kagome's."

"You shouldn't have said that." Shippo told him.

Kagome turned red with embarrassment and anger. "You should have said Sango." Shippo added.

"You pervert, that answer the other question then, Sesshoumaru who's ass had your attention, and don't lie and say ,me!" she yelled.

"I have no reason to lie." He said "I was referring to the ass of Miroku's girl."

"Upstairs now!" she yelled to the kids, The kids quickly scrambled up the steps. Inutashio turned his gaze to Naraku.

"So Naraku." Inutashio said "You are the lucky one that thinks he can handle my mate?"

"Sir it's not like that we were talking about each other's mothers and it just came out."he said.

"Your a jerk Naraku!." Alean said and got up from the table, as did Koharu.

Kagome got up as well, everything she went through for Sesshoumaru and she still wasn't good enough, Sakura stood as well and the four mates left to go upstairs with the children.

"Sesshoumaru fix this, I'm not going a month with out sex." Naraku told him.

"How am I suppose to fix our mistakes." Sesshomaru said "I have plenty to fix myself."

"They'll join together and all agree to not put out." Hiten said.

"You can always force them too." Inutashio said "Or bribe them with the threat of shipping out their children."

Sesshoumaru glared at his father. "I didn't ask for your advice." Sesshoumaru said.

"Besides Hijiri is too young to mouth off.."Naraku said.

"Yeah and I tried that on Koharu once." Hiten said.

"Hijiri is the same age as Akio and .Manten's even older and Aiko is the only that mouths off to everyone besides you." Inutashio said

"What did Koharu say?" Naraku asked

" She threatened to neuter me." Hiten said.

"We'll apologize, I have no interest in Sango, and you two have no interest in Kagome or my mom right?" he said.

"Yeah it was just guys being guys." Hiten said

The three men stood up and went up the stairs , Inutashio shook his head at the three. Sesshoumaru knocked on the bedroom door.

"Kagome can we talk please?" he said.

"No pigs allowed." Kagome said

"We will only speak to Inutashio". Koharu said

"What the hell for!" Naraku yelled. "Alean this is not funny I've been nothing but good to you."

"We demand respect." Alean said "We are as good as were gonna get, you mated us now you must stand by us."

"Even though I'm flattered" Sakura said "I'm ashamed of you boys."

"Koharu please ,it's not my fault Kagome has large boobs." Hiten said.

"Its your fault for looking!" Koharu said

"Mrs Tashio I'm sorry for my disrespect towards you." Naraku said "You are way out of my league and I'm sorry for saying what I said in front of your grandson."

"Kagome I'm sorry as well for looking at your breasts."Hiten said.

"Kagome love." Sesshomaru said "I am sorry and will apologize to Miroku and Sango."

Hiten began talking to Naraku and Sess, forgetting that they were directly in front of the door.

"I don't see why we're apologizing anyway, they look at other men." he said.

"We look, we don't lust, or talk about in front of our children!" Boomed Kagome's voice

"Kagome please open the door I thought we understood each other, I want no other." he said

"You understand nothing." Kagome said "You notice nothing unless some one tells you, I bet you can't even remember Shippo's eye color."

"What does that have to do with this!" he yelled.

"Everything." Kagome yelled back "Now answer the question and no one help him."

Sesshoumaru growled, he was going to pay her back for this. "His eyes are green." he said.

There wasn't anything else Kagome could say to that, how had he remembered, he paid more attention than she thought.

"What's Akio's favorite sport?'' Kagome asked

"Damn it, Kagome opened the damn door, or I'll go back on my gift to you!." He yelled.

"Answer the question first." Kagome said

"Football." He said

"Wrong." Kagome said tears falling down her face as she opened the door." His favorite sport is soccer, and Shippo's eyes are not just green they're emerald."

"Are you crying over that, it's sport Kagome." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Its not just a sport or just a shade of green." Kagome cried "Its our children."

"Kagome I'm sorry, I guess I thought he liked football like me." he said.

"No Shippo likes football." Kagome said "Akio likes soccer, Shiori likes volleyball ,and Aiko likes tennis."

"Are we really going to argue about this in front of friends and family?" he asked he came closer to her. She looked in his eyes and saw a look she had not seen since the day she found out Alean was pregnant by Naraku.

"I'm tired of running Sesshomaru." Kagome said "Hit me if your going to, don't wait for everyone to look away, they know you do it to me even the children, be a man and hit me in front of your father ,your mother ,your friends ,and my kids."

He raised his hand to hit her but stopped, "I'm not going to hit you Kagome, it doesn't work, you still disobey. I have other ways to deal with you." he said. and walked away from her and the rest of them.

"There's nothing more you can do to me." Kagome said "You have already broken me in so many ways."

"Koharu, grab Manten so we can go." Hiten said.

"Alean get Hijiri please." Naraku said.

Koharu and Alean picked up the kids. "See you Kagome they both said and left.

Sakura looked at Kagome. "Are you going to be alright in this room tonight with him?"

"Yes." she said

After Naraku and them had left. the kids went to bed and Kagome laid in the bed waiting to see if he was going to come or not. Sesshoumaru did come he slammed the door behind him.

"Quite a show you pulled." he growled

"You weren't too bad your self." Kagome said

"Don't you ever bring my friends into a issue that has to with our son again!" he yelled. Inutashio heard him

"Your friends shouldn't disrespect my family like that!" Kagome screamed "They have children of their own they should know better."

"The same goes for your friends," he yelled, "And you need to grow up and stop running to my parent's every time we have a problem!"

"I never ran to anyone!" Kagome screamed "Our children did, and I wouldn't have to if you grew up and learned to keep your hands to your self!"

"I didn't even touch you, you were the one that threw water in my face!"

"It's not like your gonna melt!" Kagome screamed.

Sakura looked at her husband. "Should we interfere?" she asked

"No not yet." Inutashio said "Our son has a point she can not come to us and we can not rescue her every time they are only talking, if it gets physical we will intervene."

Sesshoumaru walked over to the bed and looked at her, his fingertips were slowly releasing poison.

"Don't touch me" She screamed

"Scared Kagome? are you afraid what I'm thinking about doing I thought that mark on your back would remind you not to cross me." he said.

"Get away!" Kagome said "Stay away from me."

the poison leaked to the floor burning the carpet.

He stepped closer to her

"Turn around Kagome." he said

Kagome began sobbing."No!" she screamed

"Turn around or I'll make it worse." he warned her.

Kagome turned around her trembling back facing him

"Remove the gown." he said

Kagome did as she was told, still sobbing

He looked at the crescent shape of the moon on her back.

He was going to hurt not in the way she thought.

Sesshoumaru claws stopped leaking poison, no he wouldn't scar her back this time, he bent down and touched her back, Kagome closed her eyes waiting for the pain to begin, but there was no pain instead there was the feel of a rough tongue on her back. She screamed at first, not knowing what he was doing.

"Calm yourself this will be pleasure for you, if you behave." he said as he continued to lick the scar on her back.

Kagome began to moan loudly, Sesshoumaru turned her over on her back and climbed on top of her.

Kagome touched his chest, through his clothes.

"I'm sorry about today." he said to her.

"I should be more careful what I say in front of Akio and the rest of the kids." Sesshoumaru told her.

Kagome began unbuttoning his shirt. he threw his shirt to the floor, Kagome ran her hand over his taut stomach, she leaned up and kissed his stomach, Sesshoumaru placed his hands on both sides of her face. He kissed her passionately, now was not the time to talk.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck as he removed the last of his clothes.

Kagome's nipples hardened as his chest brushed against them, she whimper like a puppy, her hands were yanked above her head and tied to the bedpost.

His hands grazed her ass. Kagome squirmed, his claws traveled down her inner thigh, then to her belly, and across her breast, back to her throat. Sesshoumaru's kisses followed the trail it had blazed.

The first bite was just above her left nipple, Kagome cried out. His wonderful mouth left her breast, and she heard her husband say. "Shut up." Then it was as if her vocal cords had shut down.

The kisses resumed , this time on her inner thigh, Sesshoumaru was teasing her.

Hands spread her legs even wider and a warm tongue flicked her clit, teased it out of hiding. Lips formed around it and sucked it, sucked until Kagome was writhing. She wanted to scream out from the pleasures he was giving her. and as she was coming his fangs came down on her. Oh, no, not that, not there, oh no, oh yes, do it, ohh...

her orgasm subsided as she strained against the rope binding her wrists. then she relaxed panting

Kagome caught her breath, "I want you inside of me." She said.

He smiled at her, her legs were already spread inviting him in . He rose over her and slid into her moist center. Kagome groaned and moved her hips to quicken his rhythm, Sesshoumaru stopped.

"No, not yet."

She looked in his face. Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered with lust.

Kagome pressed against him, her arms found their way around his neck, her legs circling his back. she felt the thin membrane of flesh, which separated them start to melt and she was unable to tell where she began and he ended.

It was as if Sesshoumaru was both inside and outside of her.

Kagome couldn't remember her name.

All that could be heard coming from their room was moans, and grunts.

Sesshoumaru spilled his seed inside of her before rolling off of her, he fell asleep forgetting to untie her.


	3. Is he changing?

Thank you to ChromeButterfly, I'm not sure if this will be as dark as Nowhere to run.

Please read and review,it only takes a few minutes.

Sesshoumaru a woke that morning next to Kagome she had fell asleep sometime during the night, he could tell she hadn't slept comfortable he could tell he, released her ties with his claws before getting out of the bed to take a shower. Kagome awoke sometime later to the sound of the shower running, she sat up in bed rubbing her tired arms. She still had to get Akio, Aiko up, Shippo and Shiori always got their selves ready so that wasn't a problem.. Sesshoumaru came out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, Kagome body became tense.

"Morning honey." he said.

Kagome looked at him., He walked over to her.

"Get dressed so we can go downstairs he said to her. Kagome got up and walked pass him and went into the bathroom. While Kagome was taking a shower Sesshoumaru looked through the walk in closet for a suit to wear to work.

Kagome showered as fast as she could not wanting to anger him in the morning. When she came out the bathroom Sesshoumaru was dressed. KAgome dressed in a pair of jeans and a top, nothing special, she went to walk out the room when he stooped her.

"I want my parents gone by time I get home or else do I make myself clear?" he asked her

"Yes." she said.

"Good." he said opening the bedroom door.

" Can you please sign Shippo's paper for his class trip?" she asked him

"I'll sign it before I leave for work." he told her

Kagome walked into the twins bedroom and shut the door. Sesshomaru walked down stairs to see Shippo and Shiori sitting at the kitchen table with their grand parents.

"Good morning father." Shippo said to him.

"Shippo, where is the field trip paper you would like to me sign?" Sesshomaru asked him. Shippo pulled a folded up piece of white paper out from his back pocket and handed it to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru took the paper and laid it on the counter and sighed it, he then handed it back to Shippo.

"Thank you." Shippo told him just before he put the paper back in back pocket.

Kagome bathed her twins Aiko was dressed first Kagome dressed her in a blue dress with flowers on it much to Aiko's disapproval. Soon as she was dressed and her hair combed and brushed, she ran out the room and down the steps to greet her daddy.

Kagome dressed Akio in a blue shirt and blue pants, he unlike his sister waited for her. When Kagome and Akio came down a dn walked in the kitchen. To see Aiko sitting on her daddy's lap.

Morning." Kagome said as s he kissed Shippo and her sister on the foreheads. "Morning." Shippo and Shiori said. "I have to go too work." Sesshoumaru said a s he put Aiko down on and kissed her, he walked over to Akio and patted him on the head.

"Can we come?" Both twins asked him.

"Not this time, I will see you two when I get home." Sesshomaru told them just before he waled out of the house and got into his car and drove off. Aiko and Akio started to cry, and their grand parents picked them up to sooth them.

"Ok you two have a good day at school." Kagome said to Shippo and Shiori. Shippo and Shiori stood up and kissed their mother goodbye and left the house and started to walk towards school.

Kagome sat down at the kitchen table. "How are you feeling?" Sakura asked her.

"I'm ok, uh listen I'm glad that you two came here but, I can handle this." Kagome told them as the cook fed the twins.

"Kagome are you sure?" she asked her. Kagome nodded her head. Inutashio walked over to her. "Is he making you do this?"he asked her.

"Please I appreciate you coming but he was right I can't call you every time something happens." she said to them. Inutashio sighed.

"Alright we'll go but don't hesitate to call us." he said kissing her on the cheek. Sakura and Inutashio went upstairs to pack. While they were packing Kagome looked at her kids, Akio looked like Sesshoumaru yet he acted like her, where Aiko looked like Kagome she acted like Sesshoumaru.

"Hey how about we go to the zoo?" She asked them.

Both twins smiled at her. "We'll be back before daddy and them come home." she said.

"Ok, well I will pack our lunches, and you two go get your toys for the ride." Kagome told them.

Kagome handed the kids a bag and they put their toys in it. Kagome grabbed the cooler and took it out to the car and stuck it in the trunk. She went back inside and got the kids, she loaded the children into the back seat and placed their bags beside them

Kagome got into the driver's side and started the car.

Kagome drove to the zoo, she was going to enjoy the day with her kids. her wrists still hurt some. she parked the car in the Zoo parking lot. And parked she then popped the trunk and got out the car locking the door she unlocked the back door and got them out along with their bags, the two waited for her as she got the cooler out the trunk.

"Okay stay close to me." she said as they walked to the line where she took her money out and paid for herself the kids were free.

Once in the zoo, Kagome waited to see where they wanted to go first she also made sure her cell phone was on just incase he called her.

"Mommy can we go see the big cats?" Akio asked her.

"No I want to see the wolves." Aiko said stomping her foot.

"How about you start at the very back and work our way up so that we will be able to see everything?" Kagome asked them. "Ok, that's fine mommy." Akio told her.

"No! Wolves. Wolves. Wolves." Yelled Aiko as she stomped her feet again.

"How about we just go home?" Kagome asked Aiko

"I'm telling daddy." she said to Kagome.

Kagome looked at her,Akio looked at his mommy.

"We can come back another time mommy." Akio said.

Aiko had turned her back on Kagome. "Fine lets go we'll stop to see Alean." Kagome said as she walked back out the zoo with the two twins. Kagome threw the cooler in the trunk and slammed the trunk down. She then made sure the twins were in their seats and got in the front and drove to Naraku's and Alean's home.

Kagome rang the doorbell. Alean answered the door herself.

"Hey Kagome , hey Aiko, Akio." she said to them as they came in.

"Hi Akio and Aiko said to her. Kagome was the last to walk in.

"You look tired." Alean said to her.

"I am." she said as she sat down.

"Where's your other half?" Kagome asked her.

"He's at work and Hijiri is out in the back playing." she told her.

"Mommy can I go in the back?" Akio asked her.

Kagome nodded her head, Akio got up and left his sister. "You still going to tell your daddy on me?" Kagome asked her.

"Yes, mommy, you were being mean." Aiko told her just before she ran and followed her brother. Kagome sighed, she was sure that she would get beat when he got home.

"What's going on Kagome?" Alean asked her.

"Oh, nothing, just the usual, spoiled brat wants her way, and I'm not giving into her this time." Kagome told her.

"Kagome, when are you going to leave that ass of a husband?" Alean asked her.

"I'm mated to him, Alean just like you're to Naraku, though you get it better than Kagura , though I never liked her, I remember when Naraku would beat her, you remember it too you saw the marks in school."she said.

Alean nodded her head.. "I remember, I also remember how Hiten use to do Koharu." she said.

"Yeah." Kagome said to her. "Least he stopped Kagome said. "I should have just left her home and took him out." Kagome said.

"What time will he be home?" Alean asked her.

"It's 1, already he'll be home by five if he doesn't have any new singers to sign." Kagome told her. "I'm ready to go back in the studio and record." Kagome told her.

Sesshomaru sighed, he was bored, "Jewels, call Naraku and tell him to met me for lunch, at the usual diner." Sesshomaru told his secretary,

"Will do Mr. Tashio." Jewels told him. It was almost lunch time and Sesshomaru decided to leave early. He walked out of his office and left the building. He got in to his car and drove to the diner, Naraku was already waiting inside.

Sesshoumaru sat down across from Naraku. "Hey enjoying your parent's company?" Naraku asked him.

"They better be gone when I get home." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"That is why I am glad that, my parents stayed in Japan." Naraku said.

"Did you call Hiten?" he asked Sesshoumaru. "

"He was in a meeting." Sesshoumaru told him. "

"And how is Kagome behaving?" he asked.

The waitress came and took their orders before Sesshoumaru could answer. Once the waitress left Sesshoumaru answered.

"She 's her usually self." he said.

"How do you mange having four kids in your home, I mean Hijiri is our only but he can be a handful." Naraku said.

"We have a nanny for the twins, and Shiori and Shippo are at school most of the day so not to much of a problem." Sesshoumaru told him.

"I'm guessing Kagome is still trying your patience?"

"Yes she is, after I leave you I'm going home." Sesshoumaru told him.

"You know all it took was one threat to Alean and I haven't had to hit her, she knew how Kagura was dealt with." Naraku said as the waitress bought back their meals.

Lunch went by quickly, Sesshomaru walked out of the diner and called his secretary, "Tashio Corp." Jewels said in to the receiver.

"I'm not coming back from lunch, move all appointments to Monday." Sesshomaru told her. "Will do, Mr. Tashio." Jews told her just before he hung up his cell phone. Sesshomaru got in his car and drove him, he noticed that Kagome's car wasn't there. He turned off his car and walked inside

The maids and other servants were busy. "Mr. Tashio we weren't expecting you home so early." Maria told him. "I see that are my parents s till here?" he asked her as he walked into the other room.

"No sir they left half an hour ago." she told him.

"And where is my wife and pups?" he asked. "Lady Kagome took them to the zoo, she called and said she was on her way home." Maria told him.

Sesshoumaru walked away from her and put his briefcase in his study and then went and took a shower.

Shippo and Shiori walked in a few hours later. Kagome still wasn't home.

"I wonder where Kagome is." Shiori said.

"She probably went out with Aiko and Akio." Shippo said a s he took his books out to begin his homework.

Sesshoumaru came down to see Shiori and Shippo doing their home work. Kagome finally came home She carried the cooler in with the twins following behind her. She stopped when she saw Sesshoumaru.

"Yea, just let me hug the kids real quick." Sesshomaru told her just before he bent down and gave Aiko and Akio a hug. Kagome already went up to their room. Sesshomaru walked back upstairs to their room and walked in and closed the door.

"Did you and the kids have fun to day at the zoo?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"No, when we got there, Akio wanted to see the cats, and Aiko wanted to see the wolves, I told them that we can start from the back and work are way up so that we wont miss anything. Akio agreed, Aiko didn't. She threw a fit. I told her we are leaving and she told me that she was going to tell you, So we left anyway. We went over to Alean's and hung out a bit. Are you mad?" Kagome said to him.

"Should I be?" he asked her.

"No, I just wanted you to know." she said.

"Did you think I was going to hit you?" he asked her. Kagome only nodded her head. "Relax Kagome I will have a talk with her later." he said.

Kagome looked at him shocked, that she was still standing.

"Good then I'll just go back down and get ready for dinner." she said quickly she walked out the bedroom breathing a sigh of relief.

She walked down the stairs to se Shippo and Shiori were setting the table Aiko looked at her mom. "Your daddy will be talking to you later." Kagome told her

Kagome took her seat and Sesshomaru came down the stairs, he sat down next to Kagome. "Aiko, do you have something that you want to tell me?" Sesshomaru asked his daughter. "Yea, mommy was being a real bitch today." Aiko told him.

Shippo and Shiori dropped their forks, Kagome turned to look at her daughter. Aiko looked at his sister. Sesshoumaru was shocked. "What did you just say?" he growled. "I said mommy was being a bitch."she said again. "Get up!" he yelled at her. Aiko jumped but quickly got up.

"Apologize to your mother!" he ordered her.

No." She said. Sesshoumaru growled.

Sesshoumaru didn't want to hit her so he did the next best thing. "Go to your room now Aiko, you will be punished later." He told her. Aiko looked at her mom she didn't want to go to her room. "I'm sorry mommy." she cried.

Aiko looked so much like her and Shiori. "Go to your room." Kagome said to her. Aiko wiped her eyes as she ran to her room.she slammed the door shut and ran to her bed and cried.

Kagome sighed. "I wish you had never treated her different." Kagome said to him.

"Oh boy." Shippo and Shiori said they quickly got up taking Akio with them and went up to their rooms.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"It means what it means Sesshomaru. You spoiled her to the point where she calls me a bitch. I feel like you made her hate me on propose." Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru thought about that for a minute..actually a few minutes. "Kagome, damn I'm sorry ok. I realized my mistake now ok." Sesshomaru told her.

"Sesshomaru, I'm speechless, thank you." She told him.

"Good, because the next thing I have to tell you will blow your mind." Sesshomaru told her. "Oh really what's that?" Kagome asked her.

"I want just you and me to go on a vacation, you pick the place, we will be gone for two weeks." He told her.

"But what about the kids?": she asked him.

"They have nannies or they can always stay at Naraku and Alean's" he said.

"How about Hawaii, where we went on the class trip." she said.

"Hawaii it is then except this time will take the jet." he said


	4. Honneymoon pt 1

Here you go, so far no abuse is in this story. Special thanks to ChromeButterfly

* * *

The following day Kagome went to Inuyasha 's to talk to him. "Hey Kagome come in." he said to her , Inuyasha was not only her best friend but was also her manger.

"So what's going on Kags?" he asked her as he walked in the kitchen of his home.

"Not much except I'm going on vacation with Sess." she told him.

"Oh you and the kids to?" he asked.

"No Yahsa I mean just him and me." Kagome told him.

"What, are you crazy your going away just the two of you?" he yelled.

"Yes." she said.

"Kagome don't go I know he hasn't beat you lately, but what if you go on this trip and he really hurts you?" he asked her.

"Inuyasha, I believe that he is actually trying to be nice to me. I don't think that he is going to hurt me anymore." Kagome told him.

"Look, if anything happens, call me and I will bring you back ok?" Inuyasha asked her. "Ok, Inuyasha, I give you my word that if he hurts me in any way, which I don't think that he will, I will call you immediately." Kagome told him

"Thank you." he said.

"So where are the kids staying?"

"The kids will be staying most likely at Naraku's and Alean's." she told him.

"How are you doing?" she asked him

"I'm ok Kikyou is pregnant by Sesshoumaru's cousin he said

" I know does it bother you?" Kagome asked him.

"No we broke up a long time ago. just I haven't found anyone I like." Inuyasha told her.

"You'll find someone." Kagome told him.

"Ok, well, I guess I better be going, I plan on taking Sesshomaru's lunch to him." Kagome said to him

"Good luck with that." Inuyasha told her as he walked her out the front door.

"See ya' later Inuyasha." Kagome said just before she got into her car and drove off.

* * *

On the way to see Sesshomaru, Kagome stopped by his favorite restaurant and got his favorite meal, she got her one too. She didn't have to worry about the children, they were at home with the nanny. Kagome placed the food in the front and continued her way to Tashio Corp.

Once she got there she park the car, grabbed the food and went in.

Kagome was use to the building , she, Kikyou, Sango, Koharu and Ayame had recorded the last album before Kikyou and Sango became pregnant. Kagome took the elevator to the 20th floor.

She got off the elevator and was greeted by Sesshoumaru's secretary. "Afternoon, Mrs. Tashio." she said to her.

"Hi Jewels." Kagome said with a smile.

"Is he busy?" Kagome asked her.

"No I'll let him know you're here." she told her.

"Thank you." Kagome said to her.

"Mr. Tashio, your wife is here." she said into the speaker.

"Send her in." He told her.

"Your husband will see you now." she told Kagome. Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru';s door and knocked on it. "Enter." Sesshomaru yelled from behind the closed door.

Kagome walked in and closed the door behind her. Kagome walked over to the chair in front of Sesshoumaru's desk and sat down.

"So what brings you here?" He asked her.

"I thought that maybe we could have lunch together, I brought Itallian." She told him. "From where?" He asked her.

"I want to your favorite Italian restaurant Mario's." Kagome said to him.

"Thank you." he said.

"You know Kagome I was thinking about Queen of Hearts." He said as Kagome took out the food.

"Oh what about it?"She asked him.

"I was thinking of ending the contract." he told her.

Kagome stopped what she was doing. "You can't do that, how are they suppose to support their families?" She asked him.

Sesshoumaru controlled his temper. "Kagome you're the voice of Queen of hearts, with you they're nothing."

"That's sweet of you to say that Sesshomaru." She told him.

"So then you agree?" He asked her.

"Agree to what? Destroy the Queen Of Hearts? Please Sesshomaru, you cant." Kagome asked him.

"Kagome, I wont be destroying them, just ending the contract." Sesshomaru told her.

"But why?" Kagome asked him.

"I would like to focus on your career, and they seem to want to start families, Koharu will most likely be next to have a child, Koga and Ayame already have one." he said.

"I don't understand though what will they do for a living, I know Koharu will be fine because of Hiten, and so will Kikyou because of your cousin Yue, but Miroku and Koga don't make money like you three do." she said.

"That's their problem." Sesshomaru tonelessly told her.

"Are you going to at least give them a notice?" Kagome asked him.

"If it will make you happy, I will give them a week notice." Sesshomaru told her.

"That still doesn't make me feel any better about this, but it does help a little bit." Kagome told him

"Sesshoumaru I don't want a solo career though." She said to him.

Sesshoumaru smiled at her. "My dear have you forgotten the contract that you signed along time ago that is different from yours?" he asked her.

Kagome paled she had forgotten a bout the contract.

"I..I remember." she said

: "Good in the contract it stated that you would beginning your solo career after two years of being in Queen of hearts you would start your solo career, I didn't say anything at the time because you were getting use to the twins and L.A." he said as he began to eat.

Kagome looked saddened, she hoped that Sesshomaru wouldn't push it, she was tired of fighting with him all the time. "So then I take it that you are ending the contract now?" Kagome asked him. Sesshomaru nodded his head just before he took a sip of his drink. Kagome began to tear, "Lets talk about something else, lets talk about Hawaii." Sesshomaru told her.

"Ok, when are we going?" she asked him.

Sesshomaru smirked, "Tomorrow." he told her.

Kagome was speechless. They were leaving tomorrow. "But I haven't talked to Alean." she said.

"I called her this morning on my way to work, the driver will make sure the kids get to their house." he told her. Kagome walked over to him, Sesshoumaru moved his drink out of her way, seeing as when she got mad she would throw it in his face.

"Thank you." Sesshou." Kagome said and hugged him, kissing him all over his face.

" I have to go she said after she stopped kissing him.

"Why?" he asked disappointed.

"I have to pack and get the kids ready ." she said and left his office.

"Jews, stop her." He said into the intercom. Sesshomaru quickly walked out of his study, "Kagome, wait for me." He told her.

"Oh ok." Kagome told him. A few minutes later Sesshomaru came out of his study, "I'm leaving for 3 weeks." Sesshomaru told Jewels. Three weeks?' Kagome asked him.

"Yea, 2 for Hawaii, and 1 for us." He said as he smirked

"Well have a nice vacation then you two." she aid. Kagome and Sesshoumaru got in his car he would have her car bought back to the house.

When they got home walked in to see their twins playing nice for once.

They saw Kagome, course Aiko was still mad at ger father, so she ran to her mommy. "Mommy, mommy where were you?" She asked her.

"Hi Aiko, I had some things to do then I had lunch with daddy." Kagome told her.

Just as her cell phone rang. "Hello." Kagome said.

"Kagome what the hell is going on, why the hell am I hearing on the news and radio that Queen of Hearts has split up!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome immediately handed the phone to Sesshomaru, "I'll let you deal with this." She told him just before she high tailed it up to their room.

"Hello?" Sesshomaru said into the phone.

"Sesshomaru you ass! What the hell is going on with the Queen of Hearts?" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru sighed, "I ended the contract." Sesshomaru told him.

"Why did you go and do that?" Inuyasha yelled.

"They are interested in having families not a music career, so I will focus on my wife's career."he growled into the phone.

"You can't do that , they signed a contract." Inuyasha said to him.

"It's over be glad I am letting you stay her manger." he told him.

"This is your way of controlling her isn't it!' Inuyasha yelled.

"If I wanted to control her I don't need a contract to do so, now get off the phone hanyou, I'm sure the others will be calling here soon." Sesshoumaru said.

"No they will be over in 20 minutes." Inuyasha told him and hung up.

Sesshomaru growled, and hung up the phone. He walked up stairs to his room only to see Kagome stuck in the closet. Sesshomaru chuckled, "How did this happen?" He asked her. "Well, one thing lead to another, and somehow the clothes pile ended up being taller then me." She told him.

"So then that means that you are trapped?" Sesshomaru teased.

"No, I can easily just do this." She told him as she tried to push her way through the clothes, "Ok, so I'm stuck, wanna lend me a hand here?" Kagome told him as she stood back. Sesshomaru pushed the clothes over and helped Kagome out.

"You know, that was a very mean thing you did, giving me the phone like that." He told her. Kagome paled, "But that's ok, you get to deal with your friend that will be here in less then 5 minutes." He told her

"No, no you did this." Kagome said as she heard the bell ring loud.

"Have fun." he said and went in the closet to clean up. Kagome groaned as she walked down the steps to see Sango, her cousin Kikyou, Ayame and Koharu , along with Miroku and Koga.

"Hi guys." she said as she walked down to them .

"Kagome where is he?" Ayame growled. "Ayame calm down I was just as shocked as you were when he told me." Kagome said.

"You knew and didn't call us!" Sango yelled.

"Sango I..I, sorry but he did it because he said you guys seem more interested in having families." Kagome told them.

"What's that , you have four kids to look after." Ayame said.

"Look, we I sighed the contract, it stated that I will only be with you guys for 2 years, he let it slide do to personal reasons." Kagome told them.

"Besides, do you guys honestly think that I am not upset about it too?" Kagome asked them. "For where we stand Kagome, no it doesn't seem like you are upset about it as much as we are." Koharu yelled. Sesshomaru came down stairs just in time to hear his wife being yelled at, he growled

"What the hell is this !" Sesshoumaru growled.

"You had no right to terminate our contract!" Koharu yelled.

"You should be glad that you're Hiten's wife Koharu." Sesshoumaru growled at her. "So it doesn't matter to you that not everyone in this house a t this moment can support their other halves, like , You, your cousin, Hiten and Naraku can?" She asked him.

"It is not my problem, and we all know you're nothing without Kagome's voice!"

"Is that true Kagome? Do you feel the same way as Mr. Stick Up His Ass?" Ayame asked her.

"Listen hear Ayame, you have no right in hell to speak about my husband they way you just did." Kagome fumed.

"Why? That's what he is!" Koharu yelled. "I suggest that you all shut the hell up and get over the ending of the pathetic little band or get the hell out and don't come back." Kagome seethed.

"She is so getting laid tonight!." Sesshomaru thought to himself as his mind done the happy dance.

"Stop it you guys. "Kikyou finally said. "Kags you're my cousin and we've all been friends for years, and we have started families of our own. We've all been through to much to argue over this, I'm sure Sesshoumaru is willing to give us all the money that we're due right?" Kikyo asked him. Sesshoumaru looked at her.

"Of course he will ." Kagome said.

"I'll cut you each a check right now." Sesshoumaru told them just before he sat down at the kitchen table. "Kagome, get me the business checks." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome went upstairs only to return a few seconds later with the large data book, she handed it to Sesshomaru. She also brought down the records books and handed them to Sesshomaru also. "To kind." Sesshomaru told her with a smile on his face. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into his lap and opened up the books. The rest of the people sat down at the table too.

Kikyou looked at her cousin, she saw how happy Kagome was. Aiko came out from hiding and walked over to Ayame. "Hi Auntie Ayame." she said

"Hi sweetie." Ayame said . "What have you been doing?" Ayame asked her, her anger now gone. "Mommy and daddy have been mean to me." She told her.

"Aww." I'm sorry." Ayame said to her as Sesshoumaru finished writing out the checks. "I'm tell Uncle Naraku and Hiten on you." Aiko said threatening her parents.

"Kagome, take Aiko into her bedroom and spank her butt." Sesshomaru told her.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked him.

"I wouldn't of told you if I wasn't sure." Sesshomaru told her.

"Ok, how many?" Kagome asked him.

"She's three so, three should do it, if not let me know and I will do it." Sesshomaru told her. "Sesshomaru, I cant, can I put her in a corner instead?" Kagome asked him.

"Fine, but if she gets out of the corner, I will whip her butt." He said to Kagome but was looking at Aiko.

"You cant put me in a corner or whip my butt, I''ll call the cops on ya'll." Aiko threatened. Just as soon as Aiko said those words, the guests ran out of the house and left.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. then her small but mouthy pup Kagome got up before Sesshoumaru, Akio came in the kitchen. Kagome walked over to her, she had never hit Aiko it was always considered wrong. Kagome grabbed her by the hand and took her upstairs closing the door behind her

"Aiko Mika Tashio, I wish you would behave sometimes." Kagome told her as she picked her up and laid her across her lap. Kagome smacked Aiko three times on her butt. Making Aiko cry.

Kagome placed Aiko back on the floor.

And stood up leaving her daughter crying in her room. Kagome came back down the stairs.

"I hated beating her." Kagome told him.

"Aiko will get over it, I assure you of that." he said kissing her on the lips.

Akio looked at his parents. "Hey Akio , guess what?" Kagome said walking over to him.

"Yes mommy." he said his puppy ears moving back and forth.

"Mommy and Daddy are going away for a little while." she said

"Why?" he asked.

"We will discuss it at dinner."Sesshoumaru told him.

Kagome went up stairs to Akio and Aiko's room to pack their bags for when they would be staying the night over and Alean's. While Kagome was upstairs packing, Shippo and Shiori came home from school.

Kagome came back down a few minutes later with two bags in her hands, she placed the bags next to the couch, she then went back up stairs to get hers and Sesshomaru's bags and brought them back down and placed them with the twins bags.

"What's with all the bags?"Shiori asked Kagome.

"We'll talk that over at dinner." Kagome said to her sister. Shippo and Akio were already seated at the table

All the family was seated except for Aiko, who was slowing coming down the steps.

She didn't say anything she just took her seat next to Shiori.

"So we have something to important to tell you." Kagome said.

"You're getting a divorce?" Shippo said with a smile.

Sesshomaru was about to say something, but Kagome covered his mouth up with her hand, "No Shippo, your father and I are going to Hawaii for a few weeks." Kagome told him. "He's not my father." Shippo mumbled.

"Shippo, Sesshomaru is my husband, so there for, he is your father." Kagome told him in a stern voice.

"Maybe in your own opinion, but Sesshomaru will never be my father." Shippo yelled.

"Shippo please don't talk like that." Kagome said to him.

"Why mom you want me and Shiori to forget all he has done to you?" Shippo asked her. "No, I'm not asking you to forget but that is in the past , that doesn't happen anymore." Kagome said to him.

"Whatever, so where are you shipping us off to?" he asked her.

"We think it be best if you stay at Naraku and Alean's."

Shippo looked at her but didn't say anything else.

"Why can't we stay at Inuyasha's?" Shiori asked her.

"He doesn't know who to control his tongue around children." Kagome told her.

"It doesn't matter about the way he speaks, Akio, Aiko, Shippo and you are going to be staying at Naraku's and Alean's until we get back." Sesshomaru told him.

"And Shippo, we aren't going to ship anyone off." Sesshomaru told him.

"Could of fooled me." Shippo whispered to himself.

"Look let's have a nice dinner, ok." Kagome said to them

Dinner was finished quietly, Kagome bathed the twins and put them into bed she then checked in on Shiori and Shippo. Shiori was in her room packing her things.

"Be safe." Shiori said to her.

"I will." Kagome told her and hugged her. Kagome then went to Shippo's bedroom and checked on him. He was finishing packing his things.

"Shippo can we talk?" she asked. Shippo nodded his head.

"I want you to know that if I felt that we were in danger I would leave him." She told him. "I don't want to lose you." Shippo said hugging her.

"You won't you'll see me soon, so I just want you to behave while you're at Naraku's ok?" Kagome said to him. Shippo nodded his head.

Kagome kissed him on his forehead and left the room.

She walked into her own bedroom Sesshoumaru was already in the bed.

"Instead of letting the driver take them to Alean's let's all go." she said.

"That's fine, we just have to be out of here by five." Sesshomaru told her as she changed into her night clothes. "Why so early?" she asked him. "That's another surprise." Sesshomaru told her as he laid down as go comfortable. Kagome laid down next to him and turned off the small light that was on her bed stand.

"Sesshomaru, next time, you get to spank her butt." Kagome told him.

"Ok, well take turns punishing the children.

"So what are you going to do about Shippo?" Sesshomaru told her.

"He is just upset, he thinks that you are going to hurt me while we are away. Are you going to send him away?" Kagome said to him.

"No, that was really just a simple threat, I will have a talk with him in the morning." Sesshomaru told her as he closed his eyes.

Morning came and it was not easy getting the four children ready, finally getting the crying twins ready Kagome left to get dressed herself Sesshoumaru was already dressed, the twins walked in their parent's room and climbed on the bed looking at their father.

"We don't want you to go." both twins said.

"Why is that?" he asked them.

"Who will read to us, what if we have nightmares?" they asked him.

" I'm sure your Uncle Naraku and Aunt Alean will read to you , Hijiri will be there so you'll have company." he said to them.

When Kagome came out the bathroom dressed both Aiko, and Akio ran over to her and began to cry. " We'll be good don't leave us."

"Hey, we are not leaving because you haven't been good, we are leaving so that your father and I can get to know each other better." Kagome told them.

"So then ya'll will be back?" Akio said as he tried to control his hiccups.

"Yes, we will be back in two weeks." Kagome told him.

"Bring us back toys?" Aiko asked.

"Of course." Sesshomaru told them.

"Ok, we got to go, or we are going to have to forget about your little surprise." Sesshomaru said to Kagome.

* * *

They drove to Naraku's home. Sesshoumaru had to ring the door bell three times before anyone came to the door. Naraku rubbed the sleep form his eyes as he opened the door. "Must you ring the bell like a maniac?" Naraku asked him.

"I called you last night and told you I'd be here early." Sesshomaru said to him. , Naraku walked in As Sesshoumaru bought the twins and Shippo and Shiori in .

"Five kids in one house, I'm get you back for this." Naraku told him. Aiko walked over to Naraku.

"Pick me up?" she said. Naraku picked her up. "

Stop spoiling her." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Oh just leave and have a god time in Hawaii." Naraku told him. The children, including Shippo all hugged Sesshomaru goodbye, they hugged Kagome out in the car. Sesshomaru left the house and got back in the car with kagome, he pulled out of the drive way and headed towards the location of their jet, which was currently sitting at the air port.

"This should be nice." She said.

Sesshoumaru drove to the airport and parked the car the two got out Sesshoumaru got their bags from the trunk.

"So what's the surprise?" Kagome asked him.

"You'll see." he said as they boarded the plane, Sesshoumaru walked to the cockpit. "Where is the pilot?" Kagome asked him as she watched him sit down in the pilot's seat. "You're looking at him." he said with a smile.

"Funny, no seriously where is the real pilot?" she asked him.

Sesshomaru sat down in the pilots' seat, "Oh good god! You are serious! The surprise is that I'm going to die!" Kagome babbled.

"Kagome, I have my pilots licence, and the surprise is that I am going to be giving you lessons on flying, so sit down and take the damn wheel." Sesshomaru told her with a smile on his face. Kagome sat down, slowly.

"It's not going to be that bad, you will only take over once we are actually in the air." Sesshomaru teased.

: "I can see it now, death by plane." Kagome whispered to herself

Sesshoumaru started the plane, Kagome quickly put her seat belt on.

"Ok if I'm going to die I have some confessions, I cheated on my S.A.T., I kissed Sango during a dare, I flirted with both your friends when I was pregnant." She said to him. Sesshoumaru looked at her.

"If you're done confessing I want you to take the wheel." he said to her. Kagome slowly took the wheel. "That's good, now slowly pull back." he instructed her. Kagome slowly calmed down.

Ater a few minutes of being in the air, the jet started to jump around.

"What the hell is that?" Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru smirked,

"Calm down, it was only a air pocket." Sesshomaru told her.

"Air did that...gezz, now I know that I am going to die." Kagome thought to herself.

"Ok, Ka-go-me, you get to take over form here, I'm going to go lay down in the back." Sesshomaru told her just before he got up and walked into the back area. "What? Hey wait an minute, you cant do this to me!" Kagome half yelled. "I just did." Sesshomaru said as he shut the screen door on her, leaving her unsupervised in the control pit.

Oh, what am I suppose to do I have no idea, how to even get to Hawaii, if we crash it's his fault." she said a s she looked out the window, after a few hours Kagome had gotten use to flying. Kagome had thought by now that Sesshoumaru would come and check on her, but he hadn't . Kagome saw a button and pressed it. "Attention this is your captain speaking, I know you're not sleep, back there so if you don't want to end up on an deserted Island, you will get up here!" she yelled, before turning the speaker off.

"Just fly straight." Sesshomaru said as he walked back into the control room.

"Hey, so I didn't kill us." Kagome said cheerfully.

"Ok, so now you have go to land." Sesshomaru told her as he started to flip some switches. "Land? You never said anything and landing." Kagome told him.

"I know, I'll show you this time, but on the way back, it's all you." Sesshomaru told her.

: Kagome watched him as he landed the plane, she was not looking forward to doing this on the way back. After Sesshoumaru safely landed the plane Sesshoumaru turned to look at her.

"Let's make a deal to not create any pups." Kagome said to him.

"Alright we'll have more once they're are in school." he said to her.

Kagome nodded her head the two got off the plane and were greeted with a waiting limo. "Wow you went all out." She said to him.

"Nothing but the best for you." he said as they got in the limo and drove off to the Hotel.


	5. Honeymoon pt 2

Special thanks to The Lost and Broken Butterfly

Kagome and Sesshoumaru arrived at the hotel, they placed looked the same she thought it would be different since they were was last there. Sesshoumaru and Kagome got out the limo and walked inside as the driver carried there luggage inside the hotel.

"Hello how can I help you?" the woman asked him.

"Sesshoumaru and Kagome Tashio." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Of course sir here is your key feel free to let us know if there is anything you need." she told him. Kagome and Sesshoumaru waited for the elevator to come when some young teens two boys and a girl walked up to them. "Excuse me are you Kagome Tashio?" The girl asked her

"Yes I am." Kagome said.

"Oh can we have your autograph please?" she asked her

Kagome smiled and took the pen and paper.

"We were sad when we heard that Queen of Hearts had broken up." she said to her.

"Kagome is going solo." Sesshomaru told the girl.

"Oh well then I guess that is good to hear." The girl told them with a big smile on her face. "Yeah, for the better I guess." Kagome thought to herself.

"Kagome we have to get to our room." Sesshomaru told her.

"Of course." Kagome told him. The girl waved bye and Sesshomaru and Kagome walked into the elevator.

"Nice to have fans." Kagome said to him.

"You'll have even more after I launch your solo career." he told her.

" That's going to be kind of scary I've never sang without my girls." she said as the elevator went from floor to floor.

"You'll be fine." he told her.

The elevator rang and the doors opened and the two got off Sesshoumaru took the key out his pocket and opened the door to their room. Kagome stepped inside first.

She gasped when she saw the white rose petals all over the bed.

"You remembered my favorite flower." she said as he kissed him on the lips.

"The last time she had been to this hotel her mom was alive. Sesshoumaru smelt the scent of tears. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"It's just that my mom was living last time we came here, I..I told her what you did to me when she was dying in the hospital."she said. Sesshoumaru walked over to her.

" How many people did you tell about our business?" he growled.

" Inuyasha and Onigumo." she told him.

"Any one else Kagome?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Well, Naraku and every one else already knew." Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru saw red, he balled up his fist and punched Kagome in the shoulder. Kagome fell back and hit the wall. "I knew the new you was to good to be true." Kagome told him as she rubbed her abused shoulder.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. "I want a divorce!" she yelled .

"That's not going to happen Kagome I'll take all the kids from you, you never see them again if you try to divorce me." he told her. Kagome slowly stood up. Kagome raised her hand to his face. "Hit me and I'll break it." he warned her. she knew he would, she put her hand down. she walked over to the hotel phone and picked it up she called Naraku's house. "Hello." Alean said.

"Hi Alean it's Kagome can I speak to the kids?" she asked her.

"Oh Sorry Kagome but Naraku took them all out."she told her.

"Oh well tell them I love them." Kagome said and hung up.

Kagome walked over to her bags and placed them on the bed. She hissed at the pain from the shoulder as she lifted them. Sesshomaru walked over to her.

"I'm going out for a while. If you leave this room, I will break your legs." Sesshomaru told her just before he left the room.

"Stupid ass hole He always has to use threats to get me to obey his every stupid command." Kagome said out loud as she unzipped her suit case.

* * *

Kagome put her clothes in the dresser drawer and walked over to the window, she looked down at the beach. She wanted to go down to the beach. but she had to wait for him so she took a shower and put on pair of shorts and a bikini top. she took out her Ipod and put the earphones in her ears and listened to the music she was laying on her back when he came back in the room course she didn't hear him, she had the earphones in her ears.

Sesshomaru closed the door and walked over to the dresser. He pulled out a shirt for her to wear and he threw it at her. Kagome gasped at set up. She took the ear phones out of her ears. "Put it own, we are going out to eat for dinner." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome stood up and put the shirt on, she then slipped her sandals on.

"Lets go." Sesshomaru told her. Sesshomaru and Kagome walked out their room and down stairs.

The two walked into the restaurant. " Hi my name is Dani I' will be your waitress tonight can I start you off with something to drink?: She asked them.

" Brings us your best wine he told her.

"Of course sir." she said.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. "I'll never have another baby for you again." she said trying not to cry.

"You will, rather you like it or not." Sesshomaru told her.

"Why so you can just use it against me?" Kagome asked him.

"I wouldn't have to if you would just keep your big mouth shut." Sesshomaru told her. "Out of all the low, no good for nothing men I know, you are the lowest." Kagome whispered to him.

"Your so low, you don't even rank on the god damn totom pole." Kagome whispered to him. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her.

"You want to try me Kagome ?" he growled. Dani came back with the wine.

"Here you go are you ready to order?" she asked them.

" I'll have the salad and the fish." Kagome told her.

"And you sir?" she asked.

"Lobster." he told her. Dani nodded her head and walked away.

"I have to use the ladies room." Kagome told him before she got up. Kagome washed her hands she looked in the mirror her shoulder hurt like hell. she walked back out and sat down. "Would you kill me if I ran?" she asked him.

"No, I would take your children away from you and I will make damn sure that you never see them again." Sesshomaru told her as he watched her take a sip of the wine.

"Let me tell you something dearest husband of mine. On the outside looking in, to the public, we look like the perfect family, but I want you to know this, I hate you and I will always hate you. What kind of man threatens his wife with their children? Worthless idiots, that's who." Kagome told him.

"Are you done?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"As a matter of fact, I'm not." Kagome told him.

"Then please continue." Sesshomaru told her. Let me tell you something else you son of a bitch. When I get out of this marriage, I will never look back. And you kiss my solo career good bye, because from this day and on, I refuse to sing, no matter what you do to me." Kagome told him.

"Are you done yet?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Stop asking me that stupid question. I should just walk out of here, and leave you to your cowardly little threats." Kagome told him as Dani placed their food on the table.

Sesshoumaru smiled at her he didn't say anything to her he just ate and watched a she hate on the inside he blood was boiling. After dinner was over. He took her for a walk on the beach. "Some girls saw Kagome. "Can we have you autograph ??" they asked her.

"Why sure cuties and little advice don't get involved with men ." Kagome told them as she signed their papers and pictures.

Sesshoumaru led Kagome back into the hotel." Mr. Tashio you have a message." the lady at the desk said. Sesshoumaru took the paper . It was Naraku's phone number. Kagome pushed the button for the elevator the two got on and got off on their floor. Sesshoumaru opened the door for her.

"I'll deal with you later." Sesshomaru told her as he pushed Kagome out of the way and walked over to the phone. Sesshomaru picked up the phone and called Naraku back. Alean answered the phone.

"There has been an accident." Alean cried over the phone.


	6. Chapter 6

Special Thanks To The Lost and Broken ButterFly

* * *

"I'll deal with you later." Sesshomaru told her as he pushed Kagome out of the way and walked over to the phone. Sesshomaru picked up the phone and called Naraku back. Alean answered the phone. "There has been an accident." Alean cried over the phone.

Now

"Are they alright?" he asked her.

"Nothing major but I thought that you should know." Alean told him.

"Ok we'll Kagome and I will leave first thing in the morning." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Ok I'll talk to you then." she told him and hung up.

Sesshoumaru hung up the phone and turned to Kagome who was sitting on the bed reading a magazine.

Sesshoumaru sat down beside Kagome and took the magazine out of her hands.

"I have something to tell you." he said to her.

"What is it?" she asked .

"There has been an accident, Naraku and the kids were in an accident but no one was serious hurt." he told her.

"I knew we should stayed home, but you just had to come here." Kagome told him.

"Are you trying to hint around that this is some how my fault?" Sesshomaru asked her. "Oh..no, I'm sorry, I'm just really worried now." Kagome told him.

"The children are okay." Sesshomaru told her.

"Do you really think so?" Kagome asked him.

"I know so." Sesshomaru responded with a half smile on his face.

"Okay, well since I am really tired, can you go ahead and get my punishment over with?" Kagome asked him.

"Of course." Sesshomaru told her.

Sesshoumaru stood up and pulled Kagome up as well. he ripped her shirt off her body. Kagome didn't make a sound she was use to it , she just closed her eyes and imagined that she was somewhere else. She felt his claws dig into her back where the scar he placed years ago was, she couldn't help but scream as she felt the scar reopen.

"I will not stand for your mouth Kagome you will never talk to me that way again." he growled. Kagome fell to her knees the pain was to much to bare.

"Since you are down there, do a job that a wife is suppose to do." Sesshomaru told her in a dangerous tone. Kagome slowly reached her hands up to his belt and undid it. She unbuttoned his pants, and pulled down his zipper. Kagome gently reached into his pants and took his member out. She looked at it for a few seconds before she engulfed it into her mouth. Sesshomaru gasped as he felt her hot tongue tickle the tip of his member. Sesshomaru placed his hands on the back on her head and ran his fingers through her hair. "I forgot how good you are at this." Sesshomaru panted as Kagome rapidly sucked and nibble his erection. Kagome placed her hands on his legs to balance herself. She smirked to herself as she felt Sesshoumaru's legs tremble.

Kagome slowed down her pace, only to suck harder on his member. "Kagome, this will be your new punishment for now on." Sesshomaru panted as he felt his flesh being lightly pulled into her hot mouth. Kagome nodded her head, which sent chills up and down Sesshoumaru's spine.

"Ooo." Sesshomaru gasped. Kagome giggled a little bit. 'You like my reaction that much?" Sesshomaru asked her as he removed some of her hair away from her eyes. Kagome nodded her head again, which caused Sesshoumaru's legs to shake violently.

"So close." Sesshomaru said in between breaths. Kagome smirked just before she attacked his member with rapid, forceful force. Sesshomaru began to get light headed as he felt his release coming.

"Oi!" He gasped as he released his seed into her mouth. Sesshomaru tried to pull his member out of her mouth, but Kagome wasn't going for it. She licked him clean. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru after she was finished, she noticed that his face was flushed, and his eyes were glazed over. He was blushing, big time. Kagome giggled. "You can stand up now." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome stood up. "We can sleep now." Sesshomaru told her as he slowly walked over to the bed and laid down.

Kagome woke up wrapped in Sesshoumaru's arm. She looked at him, they were going home today she needed to see for herself that all her kids were ok. She sat up in bed her back had stooped bleeding but it still hurt. She took Sesshoumaru's arm from around her waist and got up and went into the bathroom and showered, she came out with the towel wrapped around her body, she walked over to Sesshoumaru and lightly tapped him on his shoulder. "Sess, wake up we have to go." she said in a soft voice. Sesshoumaru turned his back to her.

_"Oh no he's not, I know him, he'll say why didn't you wake me up."_ she said to herself. she took the pillow from under his head and wacked him on the head. Sesshoumaru growled as he woke up. Kagome looked at him. "We have to go remember the kids."

She said to him. Sesshoumaru got out the bed and went into the bathroom and took a shower. While Sesshoumaru was taking a shower. Kagome packed the rest of their things and got dressed. Sesshoumaru came out the bathroom and dressed. "Is Naraku ok?" Kagome asked him as they walked out the room and walked down to the elevator.

"Alean said he is." he told her.

"I didn't not mean bodily. I meant emotionally." Kagome told him.

"Oh, well then I don't really know." Sesshomaru told her as they got into the limo. "Would you be okay if you can into a accident with some else's kids?" Kagome asked him. "It's never happened before, so I cant answer that." Sesshomaru told her as they pulled up to the air port. "I'm sure that he is just fine. Maybe a little worried about what you might do to him." Kagome told him.

"Kagome, it was accident I am not going to do anything to him." Sesshomaru told her as they boarded the plane.

"I will fly, you look to be to shaken up." Sesshomaru told her.

"Okay, that's fine." Kagome told him.

* * *

Naraku sat in the room with his son he had just left Shippo and the others. Hijiri, looked at his dad. Naraku touched his face. "I'm sorry ." Naraku said to him. Alean walked in the hospital room. "Naraku you can't keep blaming yourself, That car came out of no where it's all in th police report." she said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"What if they had all died?" he asked her.

"But they didn't and you didn't ." she told him.

"I love you." she said as she kissed him.

"I love you too." he said to her.

"Are you thinking about how Sesshoumaru will react when you see him?" she asked.

"I am." he told her.

"Look, I am sure Sesshomaru will be fine." She told him.

"I wouldn't be. If they were my children and someone else was driving." Naraku told her.

"Quit blaming yourself." She told him just before she kissed him on the forehead.

"How are the other children?" Naraku asked her.

"They are asking if their Uncle Naraku is okay." She responded with a smile on her face.

"They don't hate me?" Naraku asked himself.

"If I wasn't the understanding person I am, I would slap you for you questioning their love for you." She told him. Naraku laughed a little bit.

"And if he does start anything I'll kick his butt." she told him.

"Now that I would like to see." he said laughing. Hijiri looked at his mom and dad. "All this made me think about you, us, Let's have another." he told her.

Alean looked at him. "Another baby?" she asked.

"Yes, maybe we'll have a girl this time." he said to her.

"That's going to be kind of hard with a three year old that likes to share our bed." Alean said

"We can work around that." he told her

A nurse came in the room. "Excuse me Sir but The other parents have just arrived." she told him.

Naraku nodded his head as he got up."I'll be back ." Naraku said to his son as he and Alean got up and went to see Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

Sesshomaru and Kagome sat down and waited for Naraku and Alean to walk into the waiting room. "Sesshomaru, Kagome, I'm so sorry." Naraku told them.

"Don't be, things happen." Sesshomaru told him. "

Alean, take Kagome to see the kids." Sesshomaru told her.

"Of course." She responded just before her and Kagome left the waiting room. Sesshomaru and Naraku walked back into Hijiri's room to talk.


	7. Chapter 7

Special Thanks to the Lost and BrokenButterFly

* * *

The children were released just a few cuts, Shippo and Shiori were well enough to go back to school. Kagome sat at the kitchen table as she watched Shippo and Shiori leave for school. Akio and Aiko sat at the table finishing their breakfast. Sesshoumaru had yet to leave for work. Kagome looked at him. "Is something wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"No nothing." she said as she gathered up the empty plates and put them in the dishwasher.

"I'll be in the study." he said to her as he stood up.

"You're not going into the office?" she asked him.

"Not today what I need to do can be done from here." he said to her.

"Act as if I am not here." he said to her.

"Very well, so just leave you alone." Kagome said to him as she picked up Akio and Aiko.

"Yes." Sesshomaru told her and left to go up stairs to his study,

"Okay my beautiful children, it's time to get ready for the day." Kagome told them as she carried them up stairs to their room. Kagome placed Akio and Aiko on the bed and closed the door. "So what do you two want to wear?" Kagome asked them as she went through the closet. "Something blue." Akio and Aiko said in unison.

"Okay, then do you two want to match today?" Kagome asked them. Akio and Aiko nodded their heads.

"Do you guys want to go grocery shopping with me?" Kagome asked them once they were dressed. "Yeah, and maybe we can go to the park too." Akio said.

"Tell you what, let's skip shopping and go straight to the park." Kagome told them. "Okay." Akio and Aiko said in unison.

After Kagome dressed the two she grabbed her purse and keys. "Can we say goodbye to daddy?" Aiko asked her.

" If you want too." Kagome said to her. Aiko ran to her dad's office she pushed the door open with her little hands and walked into his study.

"Daddy I wanted to say bye, bye ." she said to him.

"Where are you going?" Sesshoumaru asked her. Aiko looked at him blinking her blue eyes. "Mommy is taking Akio and I to the park." she told him.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "I see be a good girl for your mommy." he told her. "Where is Akio at?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

" With Mommy." she told him. Sesshoumaru picked her up and kissed her on the forehead. " Be good." he told her before she ran out the room. and to Kagome.

* * *

Kagome placed Aiko and Akio in their car seats and got into the car. Once she was in the car she locked the doors and started it. "Can we listen to the radio?" Akio asked her.

"Sure honey." Kagome told him as she turned the radio on. Kagome backed out of the drive way as Aiko and Akio started to sing. Soon, they were pulling into the parking lot at the park. Kagome got Akio and Aiko out of the car and they ran over to the swings. Kagome smiled as she sat down to watch her little angels play.

Kagome hadn't been feeling well since she came back from Hawaii, and she hadn't taken time to go to the doctor's . She sighed as she watched the twins play.

"Hey Kagome." Alean said as she sat down next to her on the bench.

"Hey Alean." Kagome said to her. Alean watched as Hijirri joined along in playing with Akio and Aiko. "So how's it going?" Alean asked her. "Before you left that message at the hotel we were at dinner and he told me if I leave him he'll make sure I never see the kids again." she told her. "I'm sorry." Alean said to her.

"But's it's okay. I will stay with him just so that I can have my kids. They are my life, and if I have to live in hell until the day I die just so that I can be with them, then so be it." Kagome told her.

"Kagome, there is no judge in their right mind that will take a mother away from her children. You would have to be proved unfit, and you aren't. Sesshomaru wont stand a chance in court." Alean said to her.

"Still doesn't matter. I don't want my children to see their father and I go through a divorce." Kagome told her.

"Kagome, you need to do what's best for you and those kids, even if that includes you taking them and running." Alean said to her. "I'm not going to run away from my problems." Kagome told her. "Besides, I'm not the kind of person to just take their father away from them."Kagome said.

"So what about you and Naraku.?" Kagome asked her.

" He want's another baby I swear Kagome after the accident I have been having the best sex!" Alean nearly yelled.

Kagome laughed at her. "Wow." Kagome said to her.

"Yeah it always was good but now he's just wow." is all I can say." Alean said with a smile. Alean's cell phone went off. Alean picked it up an answered it. "Hello." she said into the phone.

"Hello my beautiful wife." Naraku said to her.

"Are you busy?" he asked her.

"Not really why?" she asked him

"Meet me at the house in ten minutes." Naraku told her and hung up.

"Kagome can you watch Hijirri for me please I'll pick him up later from your house." Alean asked her. Kagome nodded her head. Alean got up walked over to Hijirri and kissed him oh the cheek before leaving.

Kagome watched as Alean got into her car and drove out of sight. Kagome sighed as she leaned back into the bench. _"At least she is dong better then me."_ Kagome thought to herself as she watched the children run and play.

"I wonder what the kids would like for dinner? Maybe take out?" Kagome asked herself as she watched the children run over to the merry go round. "Mommy, come push us." Aiko said to her.

"Okay, I'm coming!" Kagome said with a sigh as she got up and walked over to them.

Kagome looked at her watch it was noon now. "Come you three I need to get home give you your naps and think of what to have for lunch." she told the three. Akio, Aiko and Hijirri each joined hands as they followed Kagome to the car.

She couldn't help but smile at them. She put them in the back of the car. and got in a d drove back to the house. the three kids ran in the house laughing.

She smiled at them. Kagome walked in the kitchen to see Sesshoumaru fixing himself a cup of coffee. "I thought you were still in the study." she said to him.

"I was, but I just got done." Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh okay, well Alean asked me to watch Hijirri and she said that she will pick him up in a bit." Kagome told him.

"I'm going to go lay them down for their naps and put in a movie for them to watch." Kagome told him and left to go up stairs with the three kids.

Kagome came back down stairs to see Sesshomaru fixing himself something to eat.

"I was going to make lunch for every one, but it looks like you just beat me to yours." Kagome told him.

"Trying to be nice to me Kagome?" he asked her.

Kagome closed her eyes. "I'm not going to argue with you Sesshoumaru I have more important things to do than this." she said as she walked passed him.

"You know I thought things would change once I gave birth to your pups, but you're the same, my god Sesshoumaru even Naraku and Hiten have changed they don't belittle their wives, yes Naraku use to beat Kagura but Alean has never been hit , why can't you be like them?" she asked him.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Kagome. "What? If you have something to say to me, then say it." Kagome told him as she got a frozen pizza out of the freezer and placed it on the stove. Sesshomaru growled as he walked past Kagome. "I wish I was mute, hell even deaf would be better." Kagome said to herself as she got the pizza ready to cooked. Kagome placed the pizza in the oven and sat down at the kitchen table. Sesshomaru walked back into the kitchen and sat down beside her. "We need to talk." Sesshomaru told her in a dangerous tone.

"Oh, what about sweet heart?" Kagome asked him in a sweet tone.

"I want another child." he told her.

"No ." she said firmly.

"I am not asking you, You think Naraku and Hiten are nice now do you, what do you think Naraku or Hiten will do if either Alean or Koharu got out of line?" he asked her. "They would talk to them." she said.

"Hmm, I have not laid a hand on you since we have been back yet you continue to act this way." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"That's because you were worried about the kids." she told him.

"I should have listened to Inuyasha after he found out what you did, he was ready to take me in after my mom died ." she told him.

"I told you once Kagome, you leave me, you will never see these kids again." Sesshomaru told her.

"Who in the hell said anything about leaving?" Kagome asked him.

"Just a warning." Sesshomaru told her.

"Well you can take your so called warning and shove it up your ass! I will be damned if you think I am just going to leave my children with you." Kagome seethed.

Sesshoumaru growled at her he was getting ready to hit her when Hijirri walked into the kitchen. "Aunt Kagome?" he said to her.

"Yes sweetie?" she asked him as she looked at the toddler thankful for his interruption. "I'm hungry." he said to her. Kagome picked him up.

"It's almost ready." she said to him.

"Mommy and Daddy won't let me sleep in their room anymore." he told her.

"Aww well I'm sure pretty soon they will."she said to him.

"Tell you what, you go get Akio and Aiko up and I will check on the pizza." Kagome told Hijirri as she placed him back on the ground. Hijirri smiled and ran back up stairs.

Kagome stood up and walked over to the stove and got the pizza out and placed it on the table.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to Kagome, cornering her on the counter. Kagome looked up at him. "Tonight, your mine." Sesshomaru told her in a deadly tone just before he walked out of the kitchen and back upstairs to his study, closing the door behind him

* * *

Kagome cut the pizza as the three kids came back down. Kagome watched as they ate. After the kids took their nap, Kagome sat down as she watched the cooks prepare dinner Shiori and Shippo came home and did their homework.

"Dinner is ready. " The maid told her as the food was placed on the dinning room table. Sesshoumaru came downstairs all the kids were seated waiting for Sesshomaru to take the first bite.

Once they began eating the doorbell rang. The maid answered the door and Naraku walked in. Hijiri saw his dad and ran to him.

"Sorry to interrupt dinner." he said to them.

"No it's good to see you , Alean told me what you and her are working on." Kagome told him.

"Oh, did she now." Naraku said as he picked up Hijirri.

"Daddy, I missed you." Hijirri told him as he kissed him on the cheek.

Naraku and Hijirri said their goodbyes and left. Akio, Aiko, Shippo, and Shiori finished dinner as did Sesshomaru. "I will see you in the bed room in a few minutes." Sesshomaru said to Kagome and took the kids up stairs and put them to bed.

Kagome sighed as she stood up. She placed her plate in the sink and walked up the stairs and into the room. Kagome didn't see Sesshomaru as she walked into the room. The door slammed and Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru walking towards her with his hand behind his back.


	8. Divorce?

Special Thanks to The Last And BrokenButterFly

Lemon and Violence in this chapter

* * *

"I'm glad that you came up here on your own." Sesshoumaru said to her as he walked over to her placing his hands on her waist. Kagome didn't move she braced herself for the worse. Sesshoumaru remover her top and began kissing her neck. Kagome moaned as his mouth attacked her neck. Sesshoumaru removed her top Kagome's blue eyes meant with his golden ones. She wondered if this was all worth it she had no life of her own Queen of Hearts was over, all she did now was raise their pups. Sesshoumaru pushed Kagome onto the dark blue satin sheets that adorned their king size bed.

Sesshomaru took off his shirt as he crawled on top of Kagome. Kagome placed her hands on Sesshomaru's chest, causing Sesshomaru to grab both her wrists and pin them down beside her waist. Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru bent down to her neck and started to place butterfly kisses on her neck, jaw, and collar bone areas.

: She turned her head away from him. She loved him yes but she was tired of being treated like a door mat. . She went still as he began to unzip her pants. " Sesshoumaru please we don't need another baby you promised that we would wait till the twins were in school.." she told him as he pulled her pants off and threw them to the floor.

"I know what I said." Sesshomaru told her as he removed his own pants. Kagome closed her eyes as Sesshomaru readied himself at her core.

_"I wonder what Naraku is doing"_ Kagome thought to herself. Kagome shook her head _"Where did that come from?"_ She asked herself.

Sesshomaru locked his eyes with Kagome as he pushed himself into her.

Kagome dug her nails into the sheets. "Stop I don't want this I don't want anymore babies!" she yelled at him.

Sesshoumaru dug his claws into her hips. "You're my wife, My mate and my whore you have no say." he hissed. Kagome had tears in her eyes.

"I want a divorce!" she yelled. Sesshoumaru growled as he moved inside of her. "I can't do this anymore Sesshoumaru I'm tired of being hit, you treat everyone better than you treat me , I had your pups, I wish I never meant you!" she screamed.

Sesshomaru grabbed her throat and tightly squeezed her neck as he continued to move inside of her. Kagome began to gasp for air as she grabbed Sesshomaru hand that was around her neck. Kagome tried to remove Sesshomaru's hand, causing Sesshomaru to apply more pressure. Kagome was starting to become light headed

She removed her hand from his."Do you submit?" he growled out.

Kagome nodded her head slowly. He took his hand away from her throat.

He came inside of her. When he rolled off of her Kagome didn't move she just cried out she hated him. Sesshoumaru looked at her. "If you try to divorce me you will be kicked out in the streets you'll never see them again.." he told her.

Kagome looked at herself she was bleeding from where he had left dug his claws in her hips.

"There is no judge in this god damn country that will take those children away from their mother!" Kagome yelled at him. Sesshomaru growled as he back handed her. Kagome fell off of the bed and on to the floor.

"Your one dumb son of a bitch! Keep on leaving marks on me and you will pay for it!" Kagome yelled at him. Sesshomaru got off the bed and walked over to her. Sesshomaru smirked as he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to her feet.

"How am I going to pay for it Kagome?" he asked her. Kagome looked up at him. She knew by the look in his eyes he was going to hurt her. Sesshoumaru threw her into the bed knocking the air out of her.. "Do you remember what I did to you the last time you pissed me off?" he asked her.

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat. The last time he had tied her up and scared her back.

Kagome threw a pillow at him, he laughed at her."Was that suppose to hurt me ?" he asked her. Kagome try to crawl off the bed. Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the ankle not caring if he made her bleed. Kagome started to cry she looked towards the door. "They are tucked in bed." he told her.

She slapped him across the face. _Least I got one hit in_." she thought to herself.

Sesshoumaru hit Kagome across her face busting her lip open the blood spilt onto the sheets. She bit her lip to keep from screaming she didn't want to scare her kids. She kept her eyes closed

She kept her eyes closed as she felt Sesshomaru's sharp claws dig into the tender flesh of her inner thigh. Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru by his hair and she began to pull on it. Sesshomaru smirked as he looked up at her. Sesshomaru raised a single finger to Kagome's nose and trailed it down her chin to her chest, to her stomach. He stopped at her stomach, and circled her belly button, Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome and made eye contact with her as he started to cut.

Kagome cried as he cut her. _please let it end. _she cried in her head She bit into her lip as he cut her. "P..please Se..Sesshoumaru stop I submit, I submit." She cried.

Sesshoumaru looked at her tear stained face. "This is the only way you learn." He told her.

"Sesshoumaru please just stop I'll do anything I'll do the solo thing, please just stop." she begged. Sesshoumaru removed his claws from her torn body. He looked at her before getting up and going in the bathroom to shower.

Kagome got dressed and waited until she heard the water running. Kagome grabbed her car keys and ran out of the house. She got into the car and drove down the street. "Now where in the hell am I going?" Kagome asked herself as she passed a truck.

_"Sesshomaru wont hurt the children, so at least I know that they are safe."_ Kagome thought to herself as she turned down a street. _"How in the hell did I end up here?"_ Kagome asked her self as she realized that she was parked in Naraku's driveway. Kagome turned off the car and got out, she then locked her doors. Kagome walked up to Naraku's front door. "_What made me come here?"_ Kagome asked herself as she knocked on the door.

* * *

Naraku yawned as he opened the front door. "Kagome what are you doing here?" Naraku asked her. "Please Naraku just this once can you be my friend?" she cried. Naraku let her in the house locking the door behind her. "Please I can't go back there tonight, he'll kill me I told him I wanted a divorce and he h..he beat me." she said as she held her stomach. "Alean isn't here." he told her.

"You're going to call him aren't you?" she asked him.

"No you can stay here tonight." he told her.

"You can take a shower." he told her as he led her up the stairs. He showed her to the guest room and left her to shower. he went into his study and went online he saw that Hiten was on.

Spider: I need your help and I need you to keep your big mouth shut for once.

Thunder Demon: What's up?

Spider: Kagome is here at my home Sess beat the hell out of her, I need you to get an affordable divorce Lawyer for her but Sess can't know we're helping her

Thunder Demon: Sure I'll email you after I check around.

* * *

Naraku signed off and sighed. Sesshoumaru by now knew Kagome wasn't in the house . Naraku walked out his study to see Hijirri walking into the guest bedroom, He walked over to his son when the doorbell rang.

"Hijiri I want you to be a good boy and go back to bed." Naraku told him.

"Okay daddy." Hijiri told Naraku as he hugged his leg.

"Good night son." Naraku told him as he watched him walk back to his room. Naraku sighed as he walked towards the door. Naraku opened the door.

"Have you seen Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"Not since the other day when Alean and I picked up Hijiri." Naraku told him. Sesshomaru growled. "Is there something wrong?" Naraku asked him as he stepped out side. "The little bitch disappeared." Sesshomaru told him.

"What happened now?" Naraku asked him.

"Nothing to important, but if you see her, call me." Sesshomaru told him and left. Naraku sighed. _"This has so better be worth it."_ Naraku thought to himself as he walked back into the house and locked the door.

"Yep, it's worth it." Naraku said out loud as he watched Kagome come down stairs in a large tee shirt. "What's worth it?" Kagome asked him as she walked over to him. "Uh..watching the game this late." Naraku told her.

Kagome smiled at him. "Kagome you don't have a lot of money of your own do you?" he asked her. "Not really Well I do have some money when I was with Queen of hearts and what my mom left me and Shiori." she told him.

"This is the first time we really talked." she said to him.

"Yeah." he said. "I talked to Hiten and he's looking for a lawyer for you, if you by some chance win custody where are you going to live?" Naraku asked her.

"I..don't know I just can't take it I left my babies there he won't hurt the kids., but I have to go back there sometime to get my things, after tonight I'll go and stay with Kikyo, it was Alean who gave me the courage to went a divorce." she told him.

"I wish I had a happy marriage like you and Alean have." she told him.

* * *

Shippo woke up and got dressed for school. Once he was dressed he went down stairs and saw Shiori, Akio and Aiko sitting at the table with Sesshomaru. "Where's Kagome?" Shippo asked them as he looked around for his adoptive mother. Sesshomaru didn't say anything, he had yet to tell any one that Kagome left last night. "Shiori why are you not dressed for school?" Shippo asked her as he sat down next to her.

"We aren't going to school today. We get to go over to Kikyo's " Shiori told him

"She left didn't she?" Shippo asked Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru didn't say anything, but he let Shippo know that Kagome left by slowly blinking his eyes. Shippo sighed.

Akio looked around for his mommy. "Where is mommy, daddy?" he asked him. "Mommy had an early appointment she'll be back later." he told him. Shiori wanted to see her sister this was the first time she wasn't there to greet her. Sesshoumaru stood up. "Grandma will be here shortly I have to go to work." he told them he kissed Akio and Aiko on the forehead, he looked at Shiori and Shippo before leaving and going to work.

* * *

Hiten and Naraku took Kagome to the lawyer that he had found. "Mrs. Tashio I see that you want to file for divorce may I ask what the reason is?" the man asked her. "Irecronciable difference." she told him.

"And what are you asking for?"

"Joint custody and child support he can keep the house I don't want it to many memories." she told him.

"Sign here then." he told her Kagome signed the papers. "These will be sent to his job today." he told her.

Kagome nodded her head.

"How will I reach you Mrs. Tashio?" Kagome gave him her cell phone number before leaving with Naraku and Hiten. "He's going to be mad when he get's those papers."Hiten said.

* * *

A young man was whistling to himself as he walked into Sesshomaru's office with out being introduced. "Can I help you?" Sesshomaru asked the young man with a bit of anger in his voice. "Oh my god! You signed Queen Of Hearts ! That band was so freaking awesome!" The young man said as he shook Sesshomaru's hand.

"Oh, can I get your autograph?" The man asked him as he pulled out an envelope and a pin. "Sure." Sesshomaru told him and sighed his name. Sesshomaru went to give the paper back to the young man. "On second thought, you better keep that." The young man told Sesshomaru and left.

Sesshoumaru opened the envelope he read the papers and growled deep in his throat. "That bitch!" he yelled his eyes tinted red he beyond angry. "She won't get a thing" he hissed. He picked up the phone and called his lawyer after that he called a locksmith he was changing the locks to the house.

* * *

He hung up the phone and made a call to Naraku. Naraku looked at his phone. He placed a hand over Kagome's mouth.

"Sesshoumaru what's up?" Naraku asked him.

" I'm kill her she filed for a divorce!" he yelled through the phone.

"Oh well I have to go Hiten is here and you know how much of a baby he an be if I don't pay attention to him." Naraku said and hung up.

"Yeah, Kagome you cant go back and get your clothes any time soon." Naraku told her.

"Oh, why not?"Kagome asked him.

"He said that he will kill you." Naraku told her.

"Well, not if I have the police with me." Kagome told him.

"I wouldn't take the chance." Naraku told her.

"Um, do you think that he will change the locks?" Kagome asked him.

"Probably." Naraku told her.

"What have I gotten myself into now?" Kagome asked herself as she sat down.


	9. Chapter 9

**Special Thanks to The Lost and Broken ButterFly**

* * *

Kagome played with Hijiri while Naraku was in his study doing some work. Kagome missed her kids she looked at her cell phone she dialed the house number the phone picked up. "Hello Tashio residence how can I help you?" The maid asked.

"Suki it's Kagome are the kids there by any chance?" She asked.

"Oh Mrs. Tashio there are at your cousin Kikyo's." she told her

"I see thank you." Kagome told her and hung up

"Don't do anything stupid."Naraku told her

"I just want to see them." she told him.

"You go over there and Sesshoumaru is there what do you think will happen?" he asked her.

"Can I even call them?" she asked him

"I don't think it will be such a good idea." Naraku told her.

"Oh okay." Kagome said with a sigh.

"Tell you what. I will talk with Inuyasha See what he can do about getting your children for the weekend, with out Sesshomaru. That way, you will be able to see them." Naraku told her. "That's a good idea, but what will happen if Akio or Aiko was to tell Sesshomaru that they seen me?" Kagome asked him.

"Good point." Naraku said.

"I think Akio will be easier than Aiko." he told her. Kagome nodded her head.

"When will Alean be back?" she asked him.

"She'll be back soon she can only take her sister but so much." he told her.

"Shiori I wish I could take her but I put her in his name as well as Shippo." she told him. "I remember I was there." he said as Hijiri untied his shoe.

Kagome picked up her cell phone and called Inuyasha she knew if know one was there for her he would be. "Hello." Inuyasha said into the phone.

"Yasha." Kagome said. :

"Hey Kags I heard on the news about your divorce." he told her.

"I couldn't take it anymore". she told him.

"Where are you?" he asked her.

"I'm at Naraku's." she told him.

"What?!, are you crazy that's one of his friends." he yelled . "Just stay there I'm coming over he told her and hung up.

Kagome sighed as she hung up the phone. "Inuyasha doesn't trust you, so he is on his way to pick me up." Kagome told him.

Naraku raised an eye brow as he crossed his arms. "And what makes you think that I will allow you to go with Inuyasha?" Naraku asked her. Kagome looked at Naraku.

"You have been playing me...all this time?" Kagome asked him as she stood up.

"No, I just don't want you to leave. I, uh..enjoy the company." Naraku told her.

Inuyasha drove like a madman to Naraku's home. He parked the car and rang the door bell. Kagome opened the door. "Kagome are you okay?" he said hugging her.

Inuyasha closed the door behind him. "You're going to stay with me." Inuyasha told her. "You can't protect her." Naraku told him.

"Like hell I can't she was my girlfriend from the beginning, you're the bastards that beat your girlfriends I never laid a hand on her, Kags I told you to leave along time ago." he said to her. "I know you did." she said to him the doorbell rang.

"Who is it?" Naraku yelled.

"Sesshoumaru."

Kagome ran up the stairs. Naraku opened the door Sesshoumaru walked in.

"What are you doing here mutt?" he asked Inuyasha

"I was..uh...just dropping off Easter eggs." Inuyasha told him. Sesshomaru raised an eye brow at him. Naraku mentally slapped himself. "Easter is not for another couple months." Sesshoumaru told him.

"You see! I told you that Easter wasn't until a few more months from now." Inuyasha said as and quickly walked out the door.

"What's up with him?" Sesshomaru asked Naraku after Inuyasha left.

"How should I know?" Naraku told him.

"What can I do for you?" Naraku asked him

"I'm need you to testify if this goes to court." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Sess I don't want to be caught in the middle of this." Naraku told him.

"I mean what if they call Kagura and she tells how I use to beat her?." Naraku asked him. "Are you saying you aren't going to help me you're my best friend the godfather of my kids." he said to him.

"Look just give her what ever she is asking for if word gets out how you have beat her how would you look?" Naraku asked him.

"I just wish I knew where she was." he told Naraku.

"So you can apologize?" Naraku asked him.

"Apologize? I did nothing wrong." Sesshomaru told him.

"Um, if you where her, and she was you, how would you feel?" Naraku asked him. Sesshomaru raised an eye brow at Naraku. "If you see her, call me." Sesshomaru told him and left. Naraku sighed as he closed the door and locked it. Naraku walked over to the phone and called Kagura. "Hello?" Kagura said into the phone.

"It's Naraku, I'm just calling to apologize for what I did to you while we were together. I was wrong and abusive. If you need anything, let me know." Naraku told her.

"Thank you Naraku. Um, maybe we can talk some more about this later on." Kagura told him.

"Yeah, I will call you in a few days." Naraku told her and hung up.

_"See that wasn't so hard."_ Naraku said to himself. Naraku shivered._ "Must change phone number."_ Naraku: thought to himself

Kagome came back down the stairs Naraku could smell the fear rolling off of her. "You really are afraid of him?" Naraku asked her.

"If you knew the things he did to me, Of course you know you watched him do it." she said to him.

" We were teens we thought that was the best way to get you all to behave." he said to her.

"What changed you?" she asked him.

"Alean." he told her. Kagome nodded her head.

"When Alean comes back I'm leave go and stay with Inu." she told him.

"Might be for the best never know when Sesshoumaru will show up." he said to her.

"I'll be back I'm feed Hijiri." he told her.

Kagome looked at her cell phone. She called Sesshoumaru. "Where are you?" he growled into the phone.

"Somewhere safe." she told him.

"Tell me where you are." Sesshomaru hissed.

"Fine. I am currently sitting on a god damn train heading towards Tennessee." Kagome told him.

"Who in the hell do you know in that damn state?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"No one." Kagome told him.

"Then why go there?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"To get the hell away from you." Kagome told him.

"You want to see your kids don't you?" he asked her.

"I will see them in court." she said.

"When I do see you you're going to regret leaving me." he said to her.

"Just sign the papers I know you got them , All I want is my kids and my clothes." she said to him.

"Sure come over and get your clothes." he told her.

"I'm not stupid the moment I step foot in that house I know what you'll do I'll wait for the cops thank you very much." she said to him.

"Are you afraid of me Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Hell yeah I'm afraid of you." Kagome told him.

"Good, you should be. If you think what I did to you was bad, just wait until I get my hands on you again." Sesshomaru told her.

"Your threats bore me. Think of something else to say to me." Kagome told him as she yawned.

Sesshoumaru laughed."You won't get a dime of my money." He said to her.

"I don't want your money Sesshoumaru I just want my kids." she said.

"You won't get them unless you come home now." he told her.

"No, I'll see you in court." she told him and hung up.

Kagome turned her phone off and walked over and sat down on the sofa. Naraku came back in with Hijiri following behind him.

* * *

Inuyasha went over to Onigumo's ."Hey I heard." Onigumo said to Inuyasha .

"She left him she's staying at your cousin's for the time being."Inuyasha told him as s he walked into his kitchen.

"And then what?" Onigumo asked him.

"I don't know she seems to be ok for now." Inuyasha told him.

"This is my fault." Inuyasha said.

"Yasha."Onigumo said.

"It is, if I hadn't dumped her back then she wouldn't be in this mess now." he told him.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked Inuyasha .

"Help her anyway that I can." Inuyasha said.

* * *

Sesshoumaru came home he picked up the kids. Akio ran in the house hoping to see his mom's face. "Mommy!" he yelled.

"She's not here, she's on a trip." he told him.

"When will she be back?" Akio asked him.

"Soon." he told him as he walked into the kitchen.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Kagome called earlier." Suki said to him.

"And what did she want?" he asked her.

"She wanted to speak to the little ones but I told her they weren't here. She seemed sad ." she said to him.

Shiori walked over to the phone and called Kagome on her cell. All it did was ring. "Please sis pick up." Shiori said

Kagome turned her phone on. "Hello." Kagome said to her.

"Kagome it's Shiori where are you?" she asked her.

"Shi are you ok?" Kagome asked her.

"I'm fine but I miss you." she told Kagome.

"I miss you too, I'll see you soon I promise." Kagome told her

"Shiori made sure Sesshoumaru wasn't around. "Do you need anything?": Shiori asked her.

"I could use some clothes and underwear." Kagome told her..

"I have to go." Shiori told her.

"I love you." Kagome told her before hanging up.

Shiori looked at Sesshoumaru . "I want to see my sister." she told him.

"I want to see your sister too." he said to her.

Shiori looked at him, but walked away and sat down next to Shippo. Aiko walked over to her daddy. "What is it my little Princess?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I love you daddy." she told him as she climbed into his lap.

Sesshoumaru fed the kids and made sure they got ready for bed. After they were in their beds he went into his bedroom and read the papers be fore he signed them he wanted a meeting with Kagome and her lawyer. He called his lawyers and told them to set up a meeting for tomorrow.


	10. Freedom

Special Thanks To The Lost and Broken ButterFly

A/n: This is not a Nar/Kag story so you guys can relax ok that's all I'm going to say.

* * *

Kagome woke up the next morning to the ringing of her cell phone. She rubbed her eyes as she answered it. "Hello." Kagome said.

"Mrs. Tashio, this is Mr. Diaz. I am sorry to call you so early but your husband's lawyer just called and has requested a meeting in two hours." he told her.

"Two hours?, okay what's the address of the place?" Kagome asked him.

"I think that it will be better if I come and get you."Mr. Diaz told her.

"Okay I'll be ready in twenty-five minutes." she told him.

"Alright I will see you them." Mr .Diaz told her and hung up. Kagome sighed she dialed Inuyasha's number. Inuyasha grumbled as he picked up the ringing phone.

"Hello." he said

"Yasha, sorry to call you so early but could you come with me to the Delindi building I have to meet Sesshoumaru and his Lawyer there and I don't want to face him alone." she said to him.

Inuyasha ran a hand through his short black hair. "Yeah Kags I'll be there I know where the building is ." he told her.

"Ok be there in about two hours on the 15th floor." she told him and hung up..

Inuyasha got out the bed and went into his bathroom to take a shower. After Kagome showered she went and knocked on Naraku's bedroom door

* * *

Hijiri sat up in the bed and patted his dad on the chest. Naraku opened his eyes, he had to get up anyway for work. He sat up in the bed. "Come in." Naraku said to her.

Kagome walked in the room."Sorry to wake you but Mr. Diaz just called and I have to leave in about 25 minutes." she told him.

"I see."Naraku said to her as he looked ta the time. "Would you like to borrow one of Alean's suits?" he asked her.

"Thank you." Kagome said to him.

Naraku got out the bed and walked over to the closet he pulled the doors back revealing Alean's walk in closet there were rows and rows of shoes and dresses for every occasion. Kagome sighed she missed her clothes and her shoes. Kagome walked in and picked out a light blue suit and matching shoes.

"Thank you I'll have it cleaned before I return it." Kagome said to him and walked back out the bedroom.

Once Kagome was in the bathroom, she changed into the light blue suit. Kagome fixed her hair and put her shoes on. Kagome walked out of the bathroom as Naraku was talking to Mr. Diaz. "Are you ready to go?" He asked her. "Yes." Kagome responded. Kagome and her lawyer left Naraku's.

Kagome sighed she knew this was going to be ugly there was no way Sesshoumaru was going to agree to the divorce. "Now when we get there I will go into the room to setup after I set up I'll come out and get you." he told her.

"That's fine my friend will be there waiting."she told him.

* * *

Inuyasha took the elevator to the 15th floor he sat down in a black chair and drank his coffee while he waited for Kagome to show up.

Kagome and Mr .Diaz took the elevator up. Kagome saw Inuyasha and walked over to him. "Hey." he said to her.

"Mr. Diaz this is my friend Inuyasha Toma." she said. Inuyasha shook Mr. Diaz's hand. "I'm go and set up." he told her before walking over to the set of large brown doors opening them and going inside.

Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha. "So how have you been?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I have been better." Kagome told him with a sigh.

"Don't worry, it will be all over soon." Inuyasha told her.

"I don't think that it will be."He's not going to give me the divorce." Kagome told him. "Sure he will. Of course you two will have to come to some type of an agreement." Inuyasha told her as the elevator door opened. Sesshomaru and his lawyer stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the large brown doors.

Sesshoumaru stopped when he saw Kagome. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand tightly. "So this is who you've been hiding with." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Mr. Tashio I'll come and get you once I'm done setting up." his lawyer told him and walked away.

Inuyasha growled at Sesshoumaru the two never did like each other.

"Yeah she was with me what are you going to do about it?" Inuyasha asked him. Kagome kept her head down as the two males glared at each other.

"_Please lets just hurry and get this over with."_ Kagome thought to herself as the large doors reopened.

"They are ready in there." A young lady said to Sesshomaru and Kagome. Kagome and Inuyasha stood up as Sesshomaru walked through the doors.

"Here goes nothing." Kagome said as her and Inuyasha walked into the court room.

Inuyasha sat in the back and watched the whole scene play out.

"Mrs Kagome Tashio is asking for joint custody, child support."Mr. Diaz told the Judge. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and whispered in his lawyers ear.

"Your Honor my client would like to know how his wife will be supporting her self and the children?"

"That is a good question Mrs. Tashio from what I see you have no income of your own." The judge said to her.

"Your honor Mrs. Tashio has money that comes from her singing career plus the money her deceased mother left her." Mr. Diaz .told him.

"And she has a contract with Tashio Inc for a solo album, so she will be able to support her kids, she also request that she have a police escort to go to her former home to retrieve her belongings." he told the judge.

"Very well, that can be arranged." The judge told her. "Mrs. Tashio, where do you plan on living?" The judge asked her.

"For now I am staying with Inuyasha, a friend of mine, but I will soon be getting a house close to the children's school." Kagome told him.

"Very well, you have been granted full custody over the children. Mr. Tashio you may have them every other weekend, birthdays, and every other holiday." The judge told them. "With all the respect, I only wish for split custody. I would like to do it every two weeks. Is that possible?" Kagome asked him.

"No, the children will need a permeant address." The judge told her.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. Inuyasha took his car keys out.

Sesshoumaru signed the divorce papers. "Mrs. Tashio they will be a police escort waiting outside the building for you." The Judge told her before hitting the gavel and dismissing the court.

Kagome ran to Inuyasha and hugged him. "I'm free." She said as she hugged him.

"I'm happy for you Kags." Inuyasha said to her. Kagome took her wedding rings off .

Sesshoumaru was walking pass her. "Sesshoumaru I have something to give you." she said to him.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her. She took his hand and placed the rings in the palm of his hand. "I'm no longer your toy." She told him and walked out the room holding Inuyasha's hand.

Kagome and Inuyasha got into the police car. "What about your truck?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"I forgot about that." Inuyasha said. "I will follow you guys." Inuyasha told her and got out of the police car and walked over to his truck and got in. The officer started the car and they drove off down the street. Inuyasha followed them. Soon, They were parked in Sesshomaru's drive way.

Kagome got out the car as did the cop. Inuyasha parked his car. The three walked up to the house Kagome rang the bell no one answered. Sesshoumaru pulled up to the house.

"No one's home I gave them the day off." he told her as he took his keys out and opened the door. Kagome walked in as did the cop and Inuyasha . Kagome walked up the steps and down to her bedroom The cop walked inside her bedroom and watched as she began to pack.

"Are we taking all your clothes?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yeah." she told him as she began putting her shoes in the suitcase she had made for them. Inuyasha a took three boxes down.

"Don't you want to help kick her out?" Inuyasha asked Sesshoumaru as he passed him by.

"Just hurry up. I don't have all day to do this." Sesshomaru told him as he walked into the kitchen. Sesshomaru opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water as he called Naraku on his cell. "Hello?" Naraku said into the phone. "I'm divorced." Sesshomaru told him.

"Oh, how did court go?" Naraku asked him.

"I plan on getting an appeal done." Sesshomaru told him.

"Oh okay. Listen, I have to get back to work. Some idiot caught their desk on fire." Naraku told him.

"Sounds fun." Sesshomaru said and hung up.

"Well, this is the last of my things." Kagome said as she came down stairs with a large box. Inuyasha took the box from Kagome and took it to his truck. Sesshomaru and Kagome locked eyes with each other.

"Good bye Sesshomaru." Kagome told him and left.

Sesshoumaru crushed the phone in his hands.

* * *

"Kagome do you need me to be there when you pick up the kids?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yeah I think so." she told him as he drove to his home and began taking her boxes into his house. "I have enough room here for everyone." he told her.

"Thanks Yasha." she said to him as he showed her, her new room.

"Stay as long as you like." he told her. Inuyasha and Kagome began putting her things up. when they were done the two walked into the living room.

"I'm glad you're still my manger." she told him.

"Me too." he said.

"Can we start working on my new album soon?" she asked him.

"We can start when ever you like." Inuyasha told her.

"Great, I would like to start as soon as possible." Kagome told him.

"I built a new recording studio here in the house." Inuyasha told her.

"Oh, let me see it." Kagome responded.

"Sure, follow me." Inuyasha said to her. Kagome followed Inuyasha up the stairs and down the hall and up another flight of stairs. Inuyasha walked into a room and Kagome followed him.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked around his bedroom , she had divorced him no woman had ever dumped him.

Sesshoumaru changed his clothes Shiori and Shippo came home early from school."We're home." Shiori yelled.

Sesshoumaru came down the stairs Sesshoumaru looked at the two .

"Good we have to talk, your mom and I are divorced so you will no longer be living with me." he told them.

"What about the twins?" Shiori asked.

"They will live with her two but I will see you on the weekend s and holidays, birthdays." he told them.

"When are we leaving?" Shippo asked him smiling.

"That I am not for sure. Call her and find out for yourself." Sesshomaru told him.

"Okay, fine then I will." Shippo told him as he walked over to the phone. Shippo dialed Kagome';s cell. "hello?" Kagome said into the cell.

"When are we coming to live with you?" Shippo asked her.

"Let me talk to Sesshomaru." Kagome told him. Shippo handed the phone to Sesshomaru. "What?" Sesshomaru said in a cold voice.

"Are we meeting half way?" Kagome asked him.

"No. In fact, I don't think that you will ever see the children ever again." Sesshomaru told her and hung up.

Shiori looked at him. "You can't do that, that's my sister!" Shiori yelled at him.

"You can keep us from her!". Shippo yelled.

Sesshoumaru growled at him. "Get out of my sight." Sesshoumaru told him Shippo ran up to his room.

Kagome and Inuyasha a got in his truck and drove back to Sesshoumaru's home. Sesshoumaru opened the door. "You can't do this the judge agreed that they would live with me!" She yelled at him.

"Get out of my house!" he yelled at her.

"I'll call my lawyer if you don't let them go!" she yelled.

"I'd watch what you say to me Kagome I'm in the mood to hurt someone." he warned her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Special Thanks To The Lost and Broken ButterFly**

**A/N: This will not be a happy story

* * *

**

Kagome called her lawyer and told him what was going on. Sesshoumaru sat down on the couch he turned the tv on and looked at the news. Kagome came back inside. "You can take Shiori and Shippo." he told her.

"What about the twins?" she asked him.

"My pups I don't think so if you want them you move out that bastard's home." he told her..

"Why are you being so cruel?" she asked him.

"You wanted the divorce Kagome." he said to her.

Kagome helped her sister and sone pack their clothes and some of their toys. As Kagome was coming down the steps Akio and Aiko came in the house with the nanny. "Mommy." Akio yelled as he ran over to her. Kagome picked him up and kissed him.

"Mommy I missed you." he said to her

"I missed you too." Kagome said to him.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru please she mouthed to him.

"Amy please take Akio and Aiko up to their rooms." Sesshoumaru said to her.

Kagome kissed Akio one more time before he went up the stairs Aiko just looked at her before going up the steps.

Akio looked back at his father. "Daddy mean!" Akio yelled just before running to his room. "He's right you know." Kagome told Sesshomaru.

"He will get over it." Sesshomaru told her.

Shippo, Shiori, lets go." Kagome told them and left the house. Kagome, Shippo and Shiori got into Inuyasha's truck and they left the drive way.

_"He's never going to let me see them again."_ Kagome said to herself as she looked out the window.

* * *

Akio sat in his bedroom, he looked out the window as he watched his mom drive off. He came downstairs a little while later to see his dad reading a book.

"I want my mommy." Akio said to him. Akio looked like Sesshoumaru but he had ways like Kagome, even her facial expressions.

"You will see your mom when she learns how to act." Sesshoumaru told him.

"But I want to see her now she was going to take me the studio with her while she sang." he told him.

"Tell you what. You be a good little boy, I will let your mom see you tomorrow." Sesshomaru told him.

"Daddy, that's not going to work for me." Akio responded as he put his hands on his hips. Sesshomaru raised an eye brow at his son.

"Um, lets go over to Narkau's, so you and your sister can play with Hijiri." Sesshoumaru told him as he stood up. Akio huffed.

"I want my mommy now!!!!" Akio screamed as he repeatedly kicked Sesshomaru in the leg.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Akio. "Stop it!" Sesshomaru yelled at him.

"I want my mommy!" he yelled. Aiko came down the steps to see her brother screaming.

Sesshoumaru growled . "Fine I'll take you to your mother." Sesshoumaru told him.

"You want to see your mom too?" Sesshoumaru asked Aiko.

Aiko shook her head no.

"Stay here with Amy then." Sesshoumaru told her as he took Akio out the house putting him in the back of the car and driving to Inuyasha's.

"Hee hee. I win." Akio giggled to himself.

_"Maybe next time I want my mommy, all I got to do is kick the crap out of daddy?"_ Akio asked himself as they pulled up In Inuyasha's drive way. Sesshomaru got Akio out of the car and they walked up to the front door. Sesshomaru knocked on the door the door was open. Akio walked inside the house. "Mommy!!!" Akio yelled through out the house.

Kagome ran out the kitchen when she heard Akio's voice. "Akio." she said softly not believing she was seeing him. Akio ran to his mom.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru . "You can keep him till Friday." Sesshoumaru told her.

"What about Aiko?" she asked him.

"She didn't want to come." he told her.

Sesshoumaru started walking away. "Um about the album I have already started writing some songs I'm thinking 15 songs altogether." Kagome said to him.

"Write as many as you like but they have to be approved by me first." he told her

"Of course." she said not moving towards him.

"Sesshomaru, I know that we practically hate each other right now, but have a nice day." Kagome told him in a sweet voice. Sesshomaru growled and walked out of the house.

"Mommy! Lets bake cookies!" Akio said to her after Sesshomaru left.

"How about you go play with Shippo and Shiori while Inuyasha and I finish making dinner." Kagome said to him as she placed him back on the ground.

"Okay." Akio said and ran off.

* * *

: Sesshoumaru drove to Hiten's home he parked the car in the driveway and walked up to the house he rang the door bell. Koharu answered the door.

"Sesshoumaru I heard Kagome finally dumped your ass it's about time." she said to him. Sesshoumaru growled at her.

"Where is Hiten?" He asked her as he opened and closed his hand.

"He's at Naraku's." she told him.

Sesshoumaru growled and got back in his car and drove to Naraku's. Hiten opened the door."Hey Sess." Hiten said to him. Sesshoumaru walked in.

"Sess look at this as a blessing you can have all sex you want ." Hiten told him.

Sesshomaru thought about that for a minute. "I was having all the damn sex I wanted to when I was married." Sesshomaru told him.

"Yes but that was to the same woman." Hiten said.

Naraku didn't say anything. "I just dropped Akio off at Inuyasha 's, I bet she 's sleeping with him." Sesshoumaru said to them

. "I don't think so." Naraku said.

"There is the chance he was her first boyfriend." Hiten said which made Sesshoumaru growl.

"I like to know how she was able to afford that lawyer." Sesshoumaru said as he sat down next to Naraku.

"Maybe Inuyasha paid for it." Hiten said to him.

"Stop trying to get him killed." Naraku told Hiten.

"You know when I saw her just now I felt like killing her, how dare she leave me it was probably one of her little friends that put it in her head to divorce me." he said .

Naraku cleared his throat he knew it was Alean that had told Kagome to get the divorce.

Sesshomaru looked at Naraku. "Is there something you wish to say Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked him. "Not that I am aware of." Naraku told him as he turned the coffee pot on.

"_It would suck if Kagome would call at this very moment."_ Naraku thought to himself. Sesshomaru rubbed his temples. "Maybe I should just go ahead and have her killed?" Sesshomaru asked himself.

"Why not just kill her yourself?" Hiten asked him. Naraku kept quite.

Hiten turned the tv on

_News reporter: "Kagome Higurashi has just divorced multi millionaire Sesshoumaru Tashio rumors are swarming that the Songstress is now living with her former boyfriend manger Inuyasha Toma, some say that the two will most likely get married now that she is free , She is set to start her solo album, said that many men are ready to date the now single singer."_ The reporter said. Hiten closed his eyes this was bad.

Naraku poured himself a cup of coffee and stood back away from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru growled. "I'm going to kill her and I expect you two to help me." Sesshomaru told them in a dangerous tone.

Naraku spat out his coffee. Sesshomaru and Hiten looked at him. "It's hot." Naraku told them. Hiten, Naraku and Sesshomaru sat back down at the kitchen table.

"So tell us how you want to do this." Hiten told Sesshomaru.

"Look I can't help you I'm a married man with a son." Naraku told him

"And Hiten you have a child as well." Naraku told him.

"Naraku I like Kagome too but you know she was never suppose to divorce Sesshoumaru." Hiten said to him.

"Are you saying you're not going to help?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Yeah that's what I am saying you would take Kagome's life take her away from her kids and sister I just can't be a part of that." Naraku told him.

"Are you sleeping with her?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"What on earth gave you that idea?" Naraku asked him.

"Just answer the damn question." Sesshomaru told him.

"I'm married." Naraku told him.

"Doesn't matter." Sesshomaru told him.

"Naraku, just answer the question." Hiten told him.

"Fine. I never slept with Kagome." Naraku told him.

"For some reason I don't believe you." Sesshomaru told him.

"I never slept with her the only human I have been with is Alean, I have never slept with any of your women , yes Kagome is beautiful but I know she is you're wife I would never do that to you Sesshoumaru".

"Was she here that night I came here?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"No." Naraku said.

Hijiri came into the kitchen "Daddy when is Aunt Kagome coming back over?" he asked.

"Ah!" Naraku's mind screamed

Sesshomaru glared daggers at Naraku. "Son, Aunt Kagome is living over at Inuyasha's." Naraku told him.

"Oh, so then will I be able to play with Akio or Aiko?" He asked Naraku.

"Oh, of course you will be. I will take you to see your aunt when your mother gets back home." Naraku told him.

"Okay." Hijiri said and walked back to his room.

Naraku looked at Sesshomaru. "Your going to help me kill her rather you want to or not." Sesshomaru told him in a deadly tone.


	12. Chapter 12

Special Thanks To THe Lost and Broken Butterfly, Thank you very much for all the help

* * *

A few days had went by since Kagome had moved in with Inuyasha . "Yasha I am ready to work on the album. She told him as she watched Akio eat his ice cream.

"Sure let's go." Inuyasha said to her.

"Come on Akio." Kagome said to him.

Akio picked up his bowl of ice cream and followed Kagome and Inuyasha into the studio. Kagome walked into the studio while Inuyasha a and Akio sat in the recording part. Kagome walked up to the microphone. "Hey after I practice can you watch Akio while I go and get my hair done?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Sure Kags." Inuyasha said to her.

"Thanks." Kagome responded.

"So are you going blonde?" Inuyasha asked her.

"No. I was thinking about getting either red or blue tips put into my hair." Kagome told him. "Why not just get both?" Inuyasha asked her.

Kagome looked at him. "Only if you dye your hair hot pink." Kagome told him

. "I don't think so." Inuyasha responded.

"Mommy, can I dye my hair purple?" Akio asked her.

"Maybe for Halloween." Kagome told him as she smiled.

Kagome began singing after the first track was put down Kagome did two more songs before stopping for the day. "Ok Akio make sure Inuyasha behaves." she said to him. "Hey I'm the adult here." Inuyasha told her.

"I know just don't give him to much ramen." Kagome told him before leaving the house.

* * *

Alean came home form her sister's . "Naraku I'm home." she said as she walked in the house. "I heard on the radio that Kagome finally dumped that bastard, for once someone took my advice." she said.

Naraku looked at Alean. "You're going to get her killed." Naraku told her.

"What do you mean?" Alean asked him.

"Sesshomaru wants to kill her." Naraku told her.

"Well, you have got to stop him!" Alean half yelled.

"I cant." Naraku responded.

"And why the hell not?" Alean asked him.

"Because he wants me and Hiten to help him with the deed." Naraku told her.

"Well, you can just call him and tell him that you are not going to help him and that you are going to the police." Alean told him.

"Its not that simple. When he finds out that you are the one that put the divorce into Kagome's head, he will want to kill you as well." Naraku told her.

Kagome went to the salon she decided on letting them cut her hair to her chin she kept it black but got the ends in red. "Wow this is so different a new look a new life a new everything." Kagome told her styler he finished her hair.

"You look even more beautiful now." he told her. Kagome smiled at him.

"Well I have to be on my way thanks again Jack." she told him as she paid him.

"Anytime." he said to her. Kagome decided to have lunch, she had no idea yet that Sesshoumaru and Hiten were at the same restaurant. "What can I start you with?" the waiter asked her.

"Iced tea.." she told him as she ran a hand through her now short locks.

"Sess before we do this don't you think you should find out if she's pregnant with your pup?" Hiten asked as they waited for their food.

Sesshomaru looked at Hiten. "If she's pregnant oh well." Sesshomaru told him. Hiten sighed.

The waiter dropped off their food. "Is there any thing else that you two would like?" The waiter asked them. "No." Sesshomaru told him.

"Very well, enjoy your meal." The waiter said and left. Sesshomaru watched as Hiten glared at the back of a short dark haired young woman. "She's too young for you." Sesshomaru told him. "Your point?" Hiten asked him.

"Doesn't matter to me." Sesshoumaru told him.

The waiter bought Kagome over her Iced Tea. "What would you like to eat ?" the waiter asked her. Kagome ordered a burger and extra fries.

The waiter left to place her order, her cell phone went off. Sesshoumaru stopped eating when he heard the ring tone. Kagome picked up her phone. "Hello." Kagome said.

"Hey Onigumo , Yasha told you huh, no I'm doing fine staying with Yasha is fun, maybe we'll start over again we've both grown and the kids love him." she said.

"That reminds me we should all meet so we can plan a surprise party for him. " she said.

"So how are you and Yumi doing?" she asked him.

"Great we're engaged." he said.

"What!, why didn't you tell us?" she yelled.

"Just happened." he said.

"Can you believe I'm finally free?" she said to him.

"I am happy for you, So lets get together tomorrow night and plan the surprise party okay?" He asked her.

"Okay, well I will talk with you then." Kagome told him and hung up.

"That's Kagome." Hiten stated. "I have be staring at Kagome...asking myself if she would be worth the morning headache." Hiten thought to himself.

Sesshomaru growled as he stood up. Hiten watched as Sesshomaru started to walk towards Kagome. "Can I get this to go?" Kagome asked her waiter when he brought her food out. "Of course you can." He responded and left.

Kagome stood up and started to walk towards the counter. Kagome bumped into a tall man. "Sorry." Kagome told him with out looking up at him.

"You look good." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome stopped walking and turned to look at Sesshomaru.

Kagome backed away from him. "I have to go." she said to him.

"Kagome can't we be civil we do have children after all." he said to her.

Kagome didn't say anything to him.

"So you and Inuyasha are together?" he asked her.

"That's none of your business if we're or not." she told him.

"Ah yes I heard the news report." he told her.

"What do you want?" she asked him.

" You left some things at the house dear and it would be nice for Aiko to see you." he told her.

"How do I know it's not some trick?" she asked him.

"It's not a trick. You can even bring Inuyasha with you." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome sighed. "No, Inuyasha is watching Akio. I guess when you and Hiten are done eating, I will follow you over to your house." Kagome told him.

"Very well. If you wish, you may sit with us." Sesshomaru told her.

"That's okay, I'll just go wait in the car." She told him and left.

Kagome sat in the car listening to the radio." I have to return that suit to Naraku." she said as she switched stations."I should write a song dedicated to the kids." she said. Sesshoumaru and Hiten finished eating they came outside Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome's car and knocked on the window.

Kagome looked at him before putting her window down. "Let's go ." he told her. Kagome put her car into drive and followed Sesshoumaru back to the house. Kagome parked her car and followed Sesshoumaru into the house. she stood by the front door.

"Where are my things?" she asked him

"They are in the study." Sesshomaru told her as he phone began to ring. "Hello." Sesshomaru said into the phone. "I see." Sesshomaru responded as he started to walk towards the kitchen. "Hang on." Sesshomaru said. "Kagome, you can get your things yourself." Sesshomaru told her. Sesshomaru sat down at the table in the kitchen. "It's time." Sesshomaru said into the phone and hung up.

Kagome went into the study and saw her blouse and a picture of her mom. She picked it up and came out the study. "Ok Sesshoumaru I 'm go I'll have Inuyasha drop Akio off Friday." She yelled into the kitchen. " Hiten tell Koharu I said hi." Kagome told him. The doorbell rang Kagome answered it she saw Naraku and Alean.

"Alean, nice to see you."Kagome said as she hugged her.

Sesshoumaru growled when he saw Alean. "Well I had to see you why don't you and I go out , Naraku I'll see you at home." Alean said pulling Kagome out the house.

"Oh wait I left my cell in the house." Kagome told her.

Alean held onto her and the two walked backed in the house.

"Forgot my phone." she told him. Kagome came back with her phone.

"Sesshoumaru Inuyasha will be stopping by later to drop off the songs I have written." she told him and left with Alean

"You brought your wife?" Sesshomaru growled.

"She wanted to come." Naraku told him.

"She acted like she knew that Kagome was over here." Sesshomaru said in a dangerous tone. "I don't see how she knew." Naraku told him with a sigh.

"Sesshomaru, I cant let you kill Kagome." Hiten said as he huffed up with pride.

"You can't let me?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"I mean I ..I she's so sweet do you know how much money she is going to bring into your company." Hiten said.

Sesshoumaru growled ."She is living with that idiot." Sesshoumaru hissed.

"You can do whatever the hell you want but I'm not helping I have Hijiri and Alean to take care of and I sure as hell can't do it from jail." Naraku told him.

"You've been taking up for her a lot lately why is that?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Be cause I see through her eyes now what I put Kagura through." Naraku told him.

"NO you pitiful fool, you put Kagura through a hell of a lot worse then I have ever put Kagome through." Sesshomaru told him in a dangerous tone.

"Doesn't matter. "I won't let you hurt her." Naraku told him.

"You really don't have a choice in that." Sesshomaru told him. "In fact neither one of you have a choice in anything that has to do with her." Sesshomaru told them.

"Wanna make a bet?" Naraku asked him.

"Yeah I do." Sesshomaru growled.

Hiten sighed. "Guys don't fight." he said.

"If you don't help me Hjiri is going to find himself with out a mother." Sesshoumaru warned him.

"Sesshoumaru I'm not afraid of you that's Hiten and everyone else, you go after Alean I'll kill you." Naraku growled.

"Why don't I just kill you?." Sesshoumaru said to him.

Naraku grabbed his keys.

" Stay the fuck away from me and my family." Naraku told him before walking out the house.

"Sess it's going to be hard to kill her with Inuyasha around." Hiten said to him.

"She has to be alone sometime." Sesshoumaru told him.

Naraku got into his truck and grabbed his cell phone.

He dialed Alean's cell

"Hello."Alean said into the phone.

"We have problems." Naraku told her.

"Like what?" Alean asked him.

"Sesshomaru is going to try to kill Kagome and since I am not helping, he is going to try to kill you as well." Naraku told her.

"Were going to the police station." Alean told him and hung up.

"Okay, piss him off even more." Naraku said with a sigh.


	13. Chapter 13

Special Thanks To The Lost and Broken ButterFly

* * *

Inuyasha drove to Sesshoumaru's home he had a list of the songs Kagome was doing he highlighted the ones that were already recorded. He park in the driveway and gathered the papers that he needed. He walked up to the house and rang the door bell. A maid opened the door and showed him in. Sesshoumaru was seated on the sofa with Aiko sitting by him coloring in her book. 

"Sesshoumaru can we talk I have the songs that Kagome has been working on." Inuyasha said to him.

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha out the corner of his eye."Princess go get yourself a glass of milk while I talk to Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru told her. Aiko left the room and went into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Here are the songs." Inuyasha said to him handing him the paper.

1** Babydoll**

2 **You're so Cold**

3 **Angels**

4 The One

5 I Wanna Be Bad

6 Chains

7 Don't Forget About us

8 The Way You Do Me

9 Come Back To Me

10 Emotions

11 Hunted

12 Daughter's Eyes

13 Sweet Escape

14 Do You Believe In Us

15 Love Bites

Sesshoumaru looked over the songs. "I see the first three are done." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"If you want you can come to my house and hear her re record, "You're so Cold." Inuyasha told him.

"I would rather meet at the studio in a few hours." Sesshomaru told him.

"Fine, just bring Aiko so she can see her brother." Inuyasha told him and left. Inuyasha got back into his car and left Sesshomaru's . Sesshomaru sighed as he watched Inuyasha drive out of sight.

Aiko came back into the living room. "I don't wanna go see mommy." She pouted.

"Um, okay. Do you want to see Akio?" Sesshomaru asked her. Aiko rolled her eyes.

"Be a good girl and I'll take you out afterwards to see Manten at Uncle's Hiten's." he said to her. Aiko looked at Sesshoumaru and thought about what he said.

"Ok daddy." she said to him.

"Amy I'm taking Aiko out for a while ." Sesshoumaru told the nanny and left with Aiko. Sesshoumaru drove to the studio. "Daddy how long are you and mommy going to live different places?" she asked him as she looked out the window.

"Not to much longer." he told her.

* * *

Kagome walked into the studio with Akio and Inuyasha . Akio climbed into Inuyasha's lap. "Oh Kags, Sesshoumaru is going to be stopping by." he told her. 

"What?! Why?!" Kagome half yelled.

"I invited him to hear you sing so that he can know how you feel about him." Inuyasha told her like it was no big deal.

"Akio go play." Kagome told him. Akio ran off to go play in one of the studio rooms. Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"I'm going to hurt you!" Kagome half yelled as she wrapped her hands around Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh at Kagome's pitiful attempt to hurt him.

Just then Sesshomaru pulled up. Kagome let go of Inuyasha and walked into the studio where Akio was playing.

"Hey baby your daddy is here." Kagome said to him. Akio looked up at her he look afraid. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Daddy hurt you., don't go mommy." he cried.

Kagome picked him up. "I'm not going anywhere Akio but I want you to go and sit with Inuyasha while I do this song." she said to him.

Sesshoumaru walked into the studio and saw Inuyasha setting up. "Just in time. Kagome's about to sing." Inuyasha told him.

Sesshoumaru sat down Akio climbed on his lap ignoring Inuyasha . Akio came out the room wiping the tears from his eyes.

"What's the matter Akio?" Inuyasha asked him.

"I'm fine." He responded getting into Inuyasha's lap.

Aiko stuck her tongue out at Akio and Sesshomaru smirked.

"Don't let her get to you." Inuyasha whispered into Akio's ear.

"I'm not." He responded.

"Akio, aren't you going to say hi to your father?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"No." Akio responded

"I'm ready Yasha." Kagome said to him. Inuyasha smiled he knew Sesshoumaru wasn't going to like this song.

"This is the song that was suppose to be on the first cd when she was with the girls, but we thought it fit better now that she's a new Kagome." Inuyasha said. Kagome began to sing.

**Lord only knows**

**Why I love you so**

**You're a heartless man**

**I don't understand**

**Why you gotta be**

**Why do you need to be**

**So cold**

**How can you be**

**So cold**

**So cruel to me**

**Ice cold**

**Don't even feel**

**Your kiss is like fire**

**But deep down inside**

**You're so cold**

Sesshoumaru began to narrow his eyes as he listened to the words. Inuyasha looked at him out the corner of his eye.

**You play games with my mind**

**Cheat and lie time after time**

**And I know you'll never change**

**But I just can't break away**

**I don't know why I let you treat me**

**The way you do**

**You're just no good for me**

**I wish I never fell for you**

Sesshoumaru began to growl as Kagome continued to sing she was beginning to smile the more she sang. she locked eyes with him and the looked at each other.

**So cold**

**How can you be**

**So cold**

**So cruel to me**

**Ice cold**

**Don't even feel**

**Your kiss is like fire**

**But deep down inside**

**You're so cold**

**So many times**

**You keep me waiting around endlessly**

**You just laugh as I drown in despair**

**Never a worry, never a care**

**I don't know why I let you hurt me the**

**Way you do**

**You've got a spell on me**

**I'm hopelessly in love with you**

Akio began moving his head from side to side as he listened to his mommy. "I think this song will be a hit." Inuyasha said.

**So cold**

**How can you be**

**So cold**

**So cruel to me**

**Ice cold**

**Don't even feel**

**Your kiss is like fire**

**But deep down inside**

**You're so cold**

**Made of stone**

**Oh you're wicked to the bone**

**I give you my heart**

**You tear me apart**

**You're like a devil**

**In disguise**

**So cold**

**How can you be**

**So cold**

**So cruel to me**

**Ice cold**

**Don't even feel**

**Your kiss is like fire**

**But deep down inside**

**You're so cold**

Kagome finished the song. Akio jumped off Inuyasha's lap and ran into the other room where Kagome was.

"So what do you think?" Inuyasha asked Sesshoumaru as he tried to hide the grin that was forming on his mouth.

Sesshomaru growled as he stood up. "Aiko, we are leaving." Sesshomaru told her.

"Okay daddy." She responded as she grabbed her father's hand. Sesshomaru and Aiko left the building.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha. "What's his problem?" Kagome asked him.

"Why are you asking me like I would know." Inuyasha said as he laughed.

* * *

Kagome ran out the building she needed to ask Sesshoumaru a question . "Sesshoumaru wait please!" she yelled as she ran to him 

Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks. Aiko looked at her mom.

"Hi Aiko when are you going to come and see me?" Kagome asked her. Akio rolled her eyes at her mom.

Kagome sighed. "You don't look pretty with your haircut mommy." Aiko said to her. "Well I guess you just have to get use to it your brothers and aunt love it." Kagome said to her.

"What do you want Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked her. as he put Aiko in the back seat of the car. and closed the door.

" Well next week is Inuyasha's birthday and I was wondering if you mind keeping the kids that night, and I found some homes I'm going to be looking at." she told him.

Sesshomaru crossed his eyes. "Thats fine." Sesshomaru told her as he took a deep breath.

"Okay, great thanks. Well, I will see you when I drop the kids off." Kagome told him and walked back inside the building.

Sesshomaru got into the car. He looked at Akio from the rear view mirror. "Akio, how would you like to go to another country?" Sesshomaru asked her. "As long as I can take my toys with me, I will go anywhere with you daddy." She responded.

Sesshoumaru drove over to Hiten's as he promised . Akio went to play with Manten while Sesshoumaru talked to Hiten. Koharu came in the room.

"Sesshoumaru , here again must suck knowing that Kagome is back in the arms of her old boyfriend." she said to him.

"Koharu." Hiten said.

"What it's true , you had your eyes on Kagome in highschool but you didn't bother her cause she was with Inuyasha , but the moment the two broke up you and her got together, now she is with him again I hope they marry and have lots of pups." she told him.

Sesshomaru looked at Hiten. "Make her shut up or I will." Sesshomaru growled.

"Oh, I know that you aren't going to let that bastard talked to you like that about your wife are you?!!!?" Koharu yelled at Hiten. Hiten thought about that for a minute. Hiten looked as Sesshomaru. "Be my guest, just make sure she can still cook dinner tonight." Hiten told Sesshomaru.

Koharu looked at the two. She backed away from Sesshoumaru. "Hiten ." she said in disbelief. The doorbell rang and Koharu ran to the door.

She opened it to see Naraku. "Naraku what are you doing here?" Koharu asked him. Naraku walked in the house.

"I just dropped Hijiri off at Kagome's house they are having a sleep over and I thought I stop by." he told her as he closed the door.

"Oh well come in can you stay for dinner?" she asked him.

Naraku walked in and saw Sesshomaru. "Actually I lost my appetite I'm go." he told her. Koharu didn't want him to go, "No please stay I'm just about to make dinner." she told him. Naraku nodded his head.

"Did Rin contact you?" Naraku asked Hiten.

"Yeah she said she's coming in for a visit." Hiten said to him.

Sesshomaru smirked to himself. _"Well that's good to know_." Sesshomaru said to himself. Hiten looked over at Sesshomaru. "Sesshoumaru, do you think that you can pick her up from the airport?" Hiten asked him.

"Yeah, I'm sure I can." Sesshomaru told him.

"_Poor Rin._" Naraku thought to himself. "The air port is just minutes from my house, I could pick her up." Naraku told them.

"That's okay. I'm sure Sesshomaru can handle it." Hiten told him.

Koharu came back into the room."Koharu are you going to Inuyasha 's birthday party?" Naraku asked her. "Yeah, why?" she asked.

"Kagome invited Alean and I and have no idea what to get him." he said.

"Hmm and endless supply of ramen." she said laughing,

"I know Kagome bought him some games for his XBox, I can't tell you what to get the puppy." she told him.

"I never agreed to go to this party." Hiten said to her.

"I know you weren't invited I was." she said.

Hiten looked at his wife. "If you go to that mutt's party, I will punish you." Hiten hissed into her ear. Koharu narrowed her eyes at Hiten. Koharu back handed Hiten.

"I'll teach you to talk like that to me you pig!!!" Koharu yelled at Hiten.

"You can make your own god damn dinner! I'm going out to eat!" She yelled and left the house.

Naraku was speechless. "I guess she'll be staying at your house to." Hiten said to Naraku, Naraku looked at Hiten.

"Who else has stayed at his home?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Your now ex-wife." Hiten told him. Sesshoumaru looked at Naraku.

"Yeah she stayed at my house you beat her up, she was bleeding when she came to me, but Hiten is the one that got her that lawyer." Naraku said.

"Yeah but you paid for it." Hiten said to him.

"Well, your the one that found him!" Naraku told him.

"Well, your wife is the one that put it into Kagome's head to get the damn divorce!" Hiten argued.

'Well, ...damn." Naraku said. Sesshomaru was breathing heavily.

"I should kill you both!" Sesshomaru hissed as he started to attack them.

I don't own the song so cold . That belongs to Mariah Carey

please read and review.


	14. Birthday

Special Thanks to The Lost and Broken Butterfly, and you all can thank revengewantinggirl for this quick update.

Thank you all for the fantastic reviews.

* * *

A week later Kagome had found the house she would be moving into.

She was now sitting in the kitchen of Inuyasha's home wrapping his birthday present. She had the Tv on in the other room . Only one home was her and Akio and he was taking a nap.

News Reporter:_ Kagome Higurashi is dating her manger Inuyasha Toma_."

Kagome ran into the other room to see the news. "Oh no." she said as she slumped down into the couch.

hr 

Sesshoumaru was in his office when he heard the report he growled at the news. "Mr. Tashio." His assistant said as he walked into the room not wanting to make his boss any angrier.

"What is it?" he all but growled.

"Ms. Sato's plane will be landing in half an hour." he informed Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru stood . "Have the driver bring around the car." Sesshoumaru told him.

The young boy nodded his head and walked out the office.

Sesshoumaru hadn't seen Rin since they graduated from school she went to school to become a doctor, now she was back. He left his office and took the elevator down and got in the awaiting car and drove off to the airport.

A few minutes later, Sesshomaru was walking inside the air port. Sesshomaru walked around the air port looking for Rin. "Where the hell is she?" Sesshomaru asked himself. "Looking for me?" A sweet voice asked him.

"Rin, your looking good." Sesshomaru told her.

"As are you." Rin told him. Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's bags and they walked to the car

"I heard about your divorce." She said to him.

"Yeah well things are going to change." he told her as they got in the car and drove back to his office.

hr 

Kagome arrived at Tashio Inc with Akio. "Mommy why are we here?" Akio asked her.

"I have to tell your daddy what time I will be there tonight to drop you three off." she told him as she sat in Sesshoumaru's office.

Sesshoumaru walked in the building with Rin. "Sir your wife is in your office waiting for you." his assistant told him. Sesshoumaru walked passed him and into his office.

"But I don't wanna stay with daddy he's going to beat me for kicking him the other day." he told her.

"Honey, your father is not going to beat you." Kagome told him.

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

"I'm more then sure. Your father hates me, not you." Kagome told him.

"Well, how long will I have to stay with him?" He asked her.

"Only a few hours." Kagome responded as Sesshomaru walked into her view.

"Sesshoumaru you scared me." she said to him Sesshoumaru sat down in his seat.

"Hello Kagome." Rin said to her.

Kagome whipped her head around to see Rin. "Rin welcome back." Kagome said to her. "I'm drop the kids off at 6, The party shouldn't be to long but if it does I'll call you and just pick them up tomorrow. " she said to him.

"Rin can you leave us please and take Akio with you." Sesshoumaru said to her. Rin took Akio out the room closing the door behind her.

"You stayed at Naraku's that night, and now you're back dating Inuyasha." he hissed.

"I don't have to explain myself to you Sesshoumaru. Naraku just helped me nothing went on between us, but as far as Inuyasha goes I'll date him if I please, he's never hit me, that was you." she told him.

"Okay, lets try this another way. If I was to threaten his life, what would you do?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I don't have to answer that." Kagome said as she stood up.

"Fine then. You will stop seeing Inuyasha or his death will be on your hands." Sesshomaru told her in a dangerous tone.

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" Kagome asked him. "You cant control me anymore!" Kagome yelled at him.

"You heard me." Sesshomaru told her in a deadly tone.

"Inuyasha." she said softly. Kagome held back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Don't touch him please I'm moving out his home Sunday." she said

"Break it off with him." Sesshoumaru told her.

Kagome's phone went off, She answered it keeping her eyes on Sesshoumaru.

"Hello." she said.

"Kags where are you?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I'm just running a few errands." she said.

"Ok well I'm with Koga, Miroku, and Onigumo." Inuyasha said to her.

"Oh well don't forget tonight I'm taking you out to dinner." she said to him.

"Yeah ok, I'll talk to you later, love you." he said.

"I love you too." she said as she looked at Sesshoumaru and ended the call.

"Don't make me break his heart." she said to him.

"Fine, I will just break his neck." Sesshomaru told her as Akio walked back into the room. Akio ran over to Kagome and held onto her leg.

"Don't you get it? I'm not yours any more, so stop making my life a living hell." Kagome told him as she picked up Akio.

"I mean it Kagome. Break his heart or I will break his neck." Sesshomaru warned her.

Kagome looked at Rin. "Nice seeing you Rin." Kagome told her as she walked out Sesshoumaru's office. Rin walked over to the seat that as now empty and sat down in it.

"That was fun I noticed that Akio seems to take after Kagome." Rin said to him.

"I know." he told her as he signed some papers.

Kagome went home and fed Akio, she put a movie in the dvd player while she went to get ready for the night. Shiori and Shippo came home along with Inuyasha a's little sister Saya, Shiori and Saya were dressed alike. Kagome came down with her shoes in her hand.

"Wow sis you look great." Shiori said to her.

"Thanks I hope he likes it."

"I'm sure he will." Shiori responded. Just then a knock came at the door. Kagome walked over to the door and answered it. "Naraku, Hiten what are you guys doing here?" Kagome asked them.

"We are going to escort you and the kids over to Sesshomaru's." Hiten told her.

"Where's Alean?" Kagome asked Naraku.

"In the car." Naraku responded.

"Okay, let me get the kids in the car and we will follow you." Kagome told them.

"Okay." Naraku and HIten said in unison and walked back towards their car. Kagome got the kids in the car

Kagome picked up her phone as she started the car and called Inuyasha. "Hey Yasha meet me at Sess's." she said to him.

"Alright I'm about 10 minutes from there." he told her. Kagome ended the call and droves to Sesshoumaru's "Okay you three be good." Kagome said as she parked the car and helped them with their bags. Kagome rang the door bell.

Sesshoumaru opened the door to see Kagome in a red dress that hugged her curves. "Here they're Shippo has a slight cold so I put his medicine in his bag."She said as she walked in the house.

"Saya's not staying?" Shiori asked.

"Can she stay?" Shiori asked Sesshoumaru.

"It's ok Shiori I'm stay with Ayame's nanny for the night." Saya told her as Hiten walked in the house.

Inuyasha pulled up to the house and walked up to the door with roses in his hand. "Kagome." Inuyasha said to her as he kissed her on the cheek. "These are for you." he told her.

Inuyasha tried to step into the house but Sesshomaru placed his hand on his chest and stopped him. "Well, we better get going. See you kids later." Kagome told them. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Hiten left the house and got back into their cars.

"Amy, tend to the kids, I'm going out." Sesshomaru told her and left.

Kagome drove to the hotel where the party was being held. "Why are we here?" Inuyasha asked her.

"To eat." she said smiling. Kagome and Inuyasha got out the car and went into the hotel.

"You look beautiful." Inuyasha said to her.

"This is my treat so be nice." she told him as she took his hand the two got on the elevator and went up to the 20th floor.

"Are we late cause it's awfully dark in here." Inuyasha said to her.

The lights came on. "Surprise!" everyone yelled Kikyou, Sango, Ayame all his friends were there

"Happy Birthday." Kagome said to him. Inuyasha was shocked.

After the party started Kagome walked over to Naraku."Kagome be careful around Sesshoumaru when you're by yourself." Naraku said to her.

"I know, that's why I don't plan to be alone with him any time soon." Kagome told him. "Good to hear." Naraku told her.

"You look like something is bothering you." Naraku said to her.

"There is. Sesshomaru told me to break Inuyasha's heart or he will break his neck." Kagome told him in a low voice.

"Does Inuyasha know that his life is in danger?" Naraku asked her.

"I haven't told him yet, and I'm not going to. Not on his birthday. I will tell him first thing in the morning." Kagome told him.

"Hey Kagome." Miroku said as he touched her butt. Kagome growled and hit up side the head. "Miroku grow up!" she yelled at him and stormed off. Koga shook his head at his cousin. Onigumo made his way over to Naraku. "Hello cousin." Onigumo said to him, "Hi." Naraku said as Alean came over. "I want you to meet my fiancé Yumi." Onigumo said. "Nice to meet you." Alean said.

hr 

Sesshoumaru came back two hours later. He walked up the steps to check on the kids Shippo and Shiori were sleep Aiko was sleep but Akio wasn't when he saw Sesshoumaru he growled at him.

"You hurt my mommy." he said.

"She deserved it." Sesshomaru told him.

"No she didn't." He responded.

"She did too." Sesshomaru said.

"She did not!" Akio yelled.

"I'm not going to argue with a child, go to bed." Sesshomaru told him.

"No." Akio told him

. "Go to bed or I will punish you." Sesshomaru warned him.

"Punish me like you do mommy?" Akio asked him. Sesshomaru was starting to become annoyed.

Sesshoumaru walked over to him. "If you don't go to bed you'll never see your mother again." Sesshoumaru told him.

Akio ran through Sesshoumaru legs and ran to the phone and pushed the button he had seen Shippo push. Kagome picked up the phone. "Hello." Kagome said.

"Mommy help me!" Akio yelled into the phone before it was snatched away form him, the phone went dead. "Inuyasha I need to go Akio called he was scared." she told him.

"Let's go."Inuyasha said to her. They left the hotel and got in the car.

"He sounded so afraid. Sesshoumaru better not hurt him." she growled

Kagome called again but the phone was now busy.

"Hurry Inuyasha ." Kagome said to him.

"I'm going as fast as I can." he told her when they got to the house Kagome ran out the car and and banged on the door

No one came to the door so Inuyasha busted it down. Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the house. Silence filled the room. "It's quite." Kagome said. "Too quite." Inuyasha responded. Kagome and Inuyasha began to frantically search the house. Amy came down stairs. "Where is my son?" Kagome asked her.

"With his father." Amy told her.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked her.

"I'm sure if Sesshomaru wanted you to know that, he would of told you personally." Amy told her.

: Kagome punched Amy and ran up the steps "Akio!" Kagome yelled waking up the rest of the kids. Shippo and Shiori ran out their bedrooms to see Kagome .

Aiko came out her room rubbing her eyes.

"Where is your brother?" Kagome asked them. Kagome heard a faint cry she ran in the direction of her old bedroom. She opened the door to see Akio crying. Kagome was angry she jumped on Sesshoumaru's back. "You bastard I'm kill you!" she screamed. Sesshoumaru threw her off of him.

Inuyasha ran up the steps Kagome ran over to Akio. She pulled him close and he cried.

"Shh I'm here now, we're going." she said as she picked him up.

"I'm asking for full custody in the morning with no visitation rights you can keep you damn money!" she yelled.

"Shippo Shiori, Aiko pack your things we're leaving."

Shippo and Shiori packed their things and then they helped Akio pack hers.

"Your not taking Aiko with you." Sesshomaru said in a deadly tone.

"Shippo, Shiori go wait in the car and take Akio with you." Inuyasha said to them. Shiori picked up Akio and they ran out to the car.

"You will not get full custody." Sesshomaru hissed as he raised a gun and pointed it at Kagome.

ooo cliffhanger I wonder what will happen?


	15. Breakdown pt 1

**Special Thanks to the Lost and Broken ButterFly

* * *

**

Kagome froze on the spot. "Kagome get out of here." Inuyasha said to her.

"Maybe I should kill him instead." Sesshoumaru said as he pointed the gun at Inuyasha. "No!" Kagome screamed. "Please Sesshoumaru we can work something out no courts." she said as she looked at Inuyasha.

"Kagome."Inuyasha said.

"I'll go and get Aiko out the car." she said to Sesshoumaru she walked down the steps and out the house she opened the car back door and got Aiko out. "Go inside Aiko you'll stay with me another time." Kagome said to her.

Aiko kissed her mom on the cheek and ran in the house. Inuyasha walked out the house.

Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru. "I'm moving tomorrow instead." she told him.

"Better." Sesshomaru said as he walked over to Aiko and picked her up. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome just before he walked back into the house and closed the door. "Aiko, go play in your room while Amy makes your hot cocoa." Sesshomaru told her.

"Daddy? what was that thing you pointed at mommy?" Aiko asked her father.

"That was something that daddy had to show mommy, nothing for you to worry about." he told her.

* * *

Kagome got in the car she was silent the whole way home Shiori carried Akio up to his bedroom , Shippo followed. Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"Kagome I smelt your fear , it was strong." he said as he hugged her.

Kagome broke down . "You have to stay away from me Yasha, if you don't Sesshoumaru will kill you ." she told him.

"Then I will die a happy man." Inuyasha told her as he held her close.

"I'm sorry that this had to happen on your birthday." Kagome told him.

"Feh, it just makes it more rememberable." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Really? So your not mad?" Kagome asked him.

"Not at you." Inuyasha told her.

Kagome looked away from him. "You don't have to move out." Inuyasha told her.

"I know, but it would look better in court if I do have my own place." Kagome told him.

"So your still taking this to court and getting full custody?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yes, but Sesshomaru is not to know." Kagome said to him.

"Don't worry, I wont let anyone know." Inuyasha responded

Kagome spent the night packing. all her belongings. She finished packing at 6 am. Kagome took a shower Inuyasha helped Kagome pack her things."I'll be back in a while for them." she told him before getting in her car and driving off. She arrived at her house it wasn't as big as the home she had with Sesshoumaru but it was nice it was a two-story home , with a garage. She took the boxes in one by one she put Shiori's and Shippo's things in their room she would let them unpack their own stuff.

Kagome unpacked her own things along with Akio's before walking out in the back.

* * *

Sesshomaru was currently sitting on the couch with Aiko sitting beside him eating chocolates. "Mommy never lets me eat this much." She said as she stuck three pieces into her mouth. "Your going top make yourself sick." Sesshomaru told her.

"No I'm not daddy." She responded. Sesshomaru raised an eye brow at his daughter. "Daddy, I don't feel so good." Aiko said as her face began to pale.

Sesshoumaru took Aiko upstairs quickly before she threw up. Sesshoumaru gave her a bath and laid her down in the bed.

Sesshoumaru came downstairs to the ringing of the doorbell Sesshoumaru opened the door .

"Hey Sess." Rin said as she walked in. Before Sesshoumaru could respond his doorbell rang again.

"Sango, Kikyou." Sesshoumaru sneered.

"You bastard how dare you hit my cousin!" Kikyou screamed.

"I had to pry the information out of Onigumo and Naraku. "You ever lay a hand on her again I will go to the press."

"Kikyou, Sango." Rin said.

"Rin!" Kikyou and Sango half yelled in unison.

"It's time for you two to go." Rin told them. "Good bye." Rin said as she closed the door on them. Sango and Kikyou growled in frustration and walked back to their car. Rin walked over to the couch and sat down. "What's this about beating your ex wife?" Rin asked him. "If you were me, you would beat her too." Sesshomaru told her as he sat down beside her.

"Hmm I remember how she was in highschool." Rin told him.

"You really grew up." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Well had to sometime, so does this mean you're single now or do you still claim Kagome?" Rin asked him.

"She is the mother of my pups." he simply said. "Long as she keeps away from Inuyasha I don't care what she does." he told her.

"Then are you fee tonight?"Rin asked him.

"As a matter of fact, I am." Sesshomaru told her. "Good, because I need a baby sitter." Rin told him. "Do what!?!" Sesshomaru half yelled.

"Only kidding." Rin told him.

"Come on, take me out." Rin told him as she stood up off the couch.

"Okay, where do you want to go?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I seen a sign for a art exhibit down town, I want to go there." Rin told him.

"That's fine." Sesshomaru told her as he stood up.

"Amy keep an eye on Aiko." Sesshoumaru told her and left with Rin.

"Amy do this and Amy do that. I should quit!"

* * *

Kagome finished everything in the house except for the two rooms of Shippo and Shiori.

The house was already furnished. Kagome's phone rang. She picked up

."Hello." she said.

"Kagome it's Koharu are you busy?" she asked her.

"No why?" Kagome asked.

"Well I want to take you somewhere just you , me and Alean." she said to her.

"Okay I'll just tell Inu to keep the kids for a little bit longer." Kagome told her and hung up.

Kagome called Inuyasha. "Hello?" Inuyasha said into the phone.

"Hey, Koharu and Alean want to take me some where, can you keep the kids for a little longer?" Kagome asked him.

"Sure, any thing for you." Inuyasha told her.

"Thanks." Kagome said and hung up. Kagome called Koharu back.

"Hey, Inuyasha said that he will keep the kids. Do you want me to meet you some place or are you going to swing by and pick me up?" Kagome asked her.

"Pick you up." She told her. Kagome hung up the phone and waited for her friends. Koharu and Alean rode up to Kagome's home Kagome got in the car and the three were off. unfortunately they were going to the same place as Rin and Sesshoumaru. "Alean was this your idea?" Kagome asked as they got out the car.

"What I like this type of things, I have to threaten Naraku with no food to get him to go." she told them as they walked inside.

Kagome , Alean and Koharu were looking around when a young teen walked up to them."Excuse me are you Kagome Tashio?" the girl asked her.

"Yes." Kagome said.

"It's her!" the girl screamed they were suddenly surrounded by 10 crazy teen girls.

"What is all that noise?" Rin asked Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome's here." Sesshomaru growled low.

"Oh, well lets just go some place else." Rin told him as she stood up and took his hand.

"I have a better idea." Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Rin asked him.

"This." Sesshomaru told her as he made sure Kagome saw him. Sesshomaru pulled Rin for a kiss. His hands traveled to her butt and Sesshomaru picked her up and sat her on the table.

"Are you dating anyone?" One of the girls asked her.

"Actually I'm engaged to be married to Inuyasha Toma." she told the girls. Alean and Koharu's eyes went wide.

"Oh god." Koharu said.

"Now excuse me we have to go." Kagome told them.

Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru.

"Well I'm glad you have a whore to fill your bed now seems fitting since she always wanted in your pants. " Kagome said to Sesshoumaru.

"Now Mr. Tashio, I want you stay away from me, don't come to my home or anything." she told him. "You talk about me, telling me what I'm not allowed to do. Yet you sleep with her, me having your kids meant nothing to you." she told him. As tears fell down her eyes. Alean and Koharu looked at her.

"I hate you !," she screamed as she tore her blouse off. "This is what he did to me!" Kagome screamed as she showed them her scared back.

"Obviously you are not taking your meds." Sesshomaru told her in a cool tone.

"Bastard!" Kagome yelled and stormed off.

Alean and Koharu took off after her. Sesshomaru looked around at the crowd.

"If I could have your attention please." Sesshomaru said out loud. Every one looked at Sesshomaru. "I think it's about time to let the public know the real reason why we divorced." Sesshomaru said to them. The crowd got quiet. "Kagome, is a very unstable person. She is in fact known to use drugs and to put herself before her children. I got to the point where I couldn't handle it any more. Why should I have to be the to watch the woman who stole my heart in highschool slowly kill herself?" Sesshomaru said into the crowd just before him and Rin walked out of the building. Sesshomaru smirked to himself as him and Rin got back into the car.

* * *

Alean drove to Inuyasha's "Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"I can't take it anymore he's hurt me to much Inuyasha I went out my contract." she said before fainting in his arms. Inuyasha carried Kagome up the stairs. Koharu stayed with Kagome Inuyasha a drove to Naraku's where he meant up with Sesshoumaru.

"You son of a bitch are you happy she's broken now she won't get out the bed she won't talk to anyone, how could you destroy her, she never cheated on you, she did everything to please you!" Inuyasha a yelled. Naraku came outside when he heard the yelling.

"What's going on?" Naraku asked them.

"It's Kagome! He practically killed her!" Inuyasha yelled.

Naraku grabbed his keys and got into his truck and drove off to Inuyasha's. Naraku called Alean on her cell.

"Where are you at?" Naraku asked her.

"I';m with Kagome." She responded.

"Is she okay?" Naraku asked her.

"I don't think so." Alean told him.


	16. Breakdown pt 2

**Special Thanks to The Lost and BrokenButterFly

* * *

**

When Naraku and Inuyasha arrived back at Inuyasha's home. The two men went inside and up the stairs to see Kagome laying on her side exposing her back. Naraku had never seen so many scars in his life. "Don't look at me I'm broken nothing but a whore, his slave." Kagome said not looking at them..

"Kagome let Inuyasha and I take you to the hospital." Naraku said to her.

"What's the point? Scars don't heal." Kagome told them.

"Yes, but they fade with time." Naraku said to her.

"With time." Kagome said with a sigh as she stood up.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha. "Lets go." She told them.

"I am going to stay here and watch the kids." Alean said to them.

"Okay." Naraku told her. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Naraku walked out of the house and got into Naraku's truck.

"This is my fault." Inuyasha said to Naraku.

" How is it your fault?" Naraku asked him.

"Because I cheated on her with Kikyou and he took her and used her." Inuyasha said as they drove.

Kagome looked out the window. "Do you think if I begged him he would stop bothering me?" she asked. "I once begged him before after the twins were born and he left me alone." she said more to herself than them. "He kept his word he told me if I divorced him, he would make me suffer." she said.

"Kagome, you did a good thing by divorcing him." Naraku told her.

"It sure doesn't feel like it." Kagome said to him. Naraku pulled into he driveway of the mental hospital. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Inuyasha asked her as he parked. "I'm sure." Kagome said to him with a smile. The three got out and walked up to the building.

Kagome sighed as she walked inside. Kagome looked at them as she signed herself in. "Inuyasha you probably won't be able to keep the kids after I go in." She told him.

"Yeah I know but I'll keep them till he comes." he told her. Kagome handed Inuyasha her watch and her personal belongings.

"Ok I'll see you two soon maybe a few weeks will do me good." she said as she walked away with the nurse. After Kagome was out of sight

* * *

Naraku and Inuyasha left. "I'm drop you off at your place and go over to Sesshoumaru's". Naraku told him.

"Why do you want to go over to Sesshoumaru's?" Inuyasha asked him.

"To beat his damn ass for sending Kagome to the brink." Naraku told him.

"Maybe it would be best if Sesshomaru didn't know what was going on with Kagome." Inuyasha said to him.

"Your right, he would use it against her in court." Naraku told him.

Naraku drove back to Inuyasha's home and waited for Alean outside.

"How long is she going to be there?" Alean asked Naraku as she got into his truck.

"I don't know." He told her as he drove off.

* * *

The next morning Sesshoumaru woke up to the ringing of his phone. "Hello." He said as he picked up the phone.

"Sesshoumaru did you hear Kagome is in the Cedar Hospital?" Hiten asked him. Sesshoumaru sat up in the bed and grabbed the Tv remote and turned the tv on. It was true it was all on the news Kagome was in the mental hospital.

"I'll call you back." Sesshoumaru told Hiten and hung up.

Sesshoumaru turned off the tv and got out the bed and walked into the bathroom turning the shower on. He took his clothes off and walked into the shower. As the water hit his short silver hair, he closed his golden eyes. And thought about what to do about his kids, he turned the shower off and stepped out wrapping a towel around his waist and walked over to the sink and brushed his teeth.

He the went into his bedroom and put his clothes on He then walked into Aiko's bedroom to find her playing with her dolls.

"Morning Aiko." he said to her.

"Hi daddy." she said with a smile. Sesshoumaru looked at her she was busy playing with her dolls not a care in the world.

"Aiko I have to go out for a while Amy will make sure you eat and bathe." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Ok daddy." she said.

Sesshoumaru left the room and went downstairs he gave Amy instructions and left the house to go too Inuyasha's home.

* * *

Sesshomaru pulled up in the drive way of Inuyasha's house. Sesshomaru walked up to the door and knocked on it. Inuyasha got up off the couch and answered the door. "Sesshomaru, the kids are ready to go with you." Inuyasha told him as he stepped aside so that Sesshomaru could walk into the house. Sesshomaru walked passed Inuyasha and into the living room.

"Have a seat, I will go and get them." Inuyasha told him.

"Wait, lets talk for a minute." Sesshomaru told him as he sat down.

"Okay, about what?" Inuyasha asked him as he sat down.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Oh you mean seeing as you're the cause of her breakdown." Inuyasha growled. Sesshoumaru smirked. "She did that to herself she exposed her self out in public." he told Inuyasha.

"You drove her to it, wasn't it enough that she fears you, I know you told her you would kill me if she and I stayed together but you forget she is no longer your wife.".

" That may be true but she still bares my mark." Sesshoumaru growled.

"What do you want from her Sesshoumaru?. what more could you take, she gave you everything, I mean everything." Inuyasha said to him.

"She never cheated she had your pups, yet you still hurt her. Naraku said she was on the verge of dying when she came to him." Inuyasha told him.

"If I wanted to kill her she would have been dead along time ago." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Damn Sesshomaru, your some piece of work." Inuyasha told him. "I'm going to go get the kids. You can go wait for them out side.." Inuyasha told him_."Maybe go stand in front of a damn car_." Inuyasha said to himself.

Inuyasha left the living room and went and got the kids. "Sesshomaru is here to pick you three up." Inuyasha told them.

Shippo paled. "We don't want to go." Shiori told him as she grabbed Shippo's hand. Inuyasha looked at Akio. "Tell him I'm not here." Akio told Inuyasha.

"Come on you three you have to go just till Kags is better than you can go back to her." Inuyasha told them as he picked Akio up.

Shippo and Shiori sighed as they followed Inuyasha out the house. Shippo and Shiori slowly walked to the car. Akio held onto Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru opened the trunk and the back door. Shippo got in first, Shiori looked at Sesshoumaru before getting in beside Shippo. Sesshoumaru walked over to Inuyasha ." Let's go Akio." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"It'll be okay your mom will be out before you know it." Inuyasha said to him.

Aiko went into his dad's arms as Inuyasha put his bag in the trunk and closing it. Sesshoumaru put Akio in his car seat and closed the door.

"Don't punish these three." Inuyasha said to him.

"You think you can tell me what to do with my children?" Sesshomaru said in a dangerous tone. "Feh." Inuyasha said and walked back into the house.

"_The damn whore is lucky that I don't leave the country and take the kids with_ _me."_ Sesshomaru said to himself as he got into the car. Sesshomaru put his seat belt on and drove back home. "_I wonder what Kagome would do if I took off with the kids while she was in the hospital?"_ Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Aiko was quite the whole way home, Shippo and Shiori looked at him. "Akio cheer up Mama will be out soon , you heard Uncle Naraku and Inuyasha say she'd only be gone for a few weeks." Shippo said to him.

Sesshoumaru parked the car in the drive way and turned the car off he popped the trunk and handed the bags to Shippo and Shiori. "Go inside he said to them.

"What about Akio?" Shiori asked.

"I said go inside don't worry about him." Sesshoumaru told her.

Shiori followed Shippo inside . Akio looked at his dad. "I'm sorry for kicking you." Akio said to him as Sesshoumaru unbuckled him.

"Are you sorry because your mommy isn't around?" Sesshoumaru asked him. Akio got quite. "While your mom is away you're going to learn some manners, I don't understand why you can't be like your sister." Sesshoumaru said to him as he led him in the house.

"Maybe because I don't want to be a brat." Akio said under his breath.

"What was that?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"Oh nothing father. It's good to be home." Akio told him and ran up the stairs to Shippo's room. "Mommy better hurry and come back." Akio said as he got up on top of Shippo's bed and sat down.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was in the kitchen when Hiten and Rin came over.

"Kids here?" Hiten asked him.

"Upstairs." Sesshoumaru told them.

"How long is she going to be in the hospital?" Rin asked.

"From what I heard just a few weeks." he said.

"There is no way they are going to give her back the kids." Rin said to him.

"She can have Shiroi and Shippo. Aiko and Akio will probably never see her again." Sesshomaru told her as Hiten walked into the living room and sat down.

"So how about I take you out tonight?" Rin asked Sesshomaru.

"Can't, but you can stay over tonight." Sesshomaru told her with a grin.

"Great, I'll get a few movies and we can watch them with the kids." Rin told him.

"The kids have bed times." Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh, well then so do I." Rin told him with a smirk on her face.

Aiko came downsatirs he was hungry he saw Rin and Hiten. Hiten switched channels to he came to the mucis channel. Akio stopped when he heard his mom's voice on the tv. It was an recent one. She was sitting with some fans.

"I love my fans and I love my kids and even though we're no longer married I love my husband." she said as she signed autographs. Akio ran over to the tv. Sesshoumaru grabbed the remote and switched stations.

"Put her back on!" Akio yelled.

Sesshoumaru looked at him. "Didn't I warn you outside?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"You took her from me I wish Inuyasha was my daddy!" he yelled..

Hiten paled, he picked up his phone and called Naraku.

"Hello." Naraku said

"Get over to Sess's home quick." Hiten told him and hung up.

"Why you little.." Sesshomaru growled.

"Sesshomaru, can I get your help real quick please?" Rin asked him in a sweet voice. Sesshomaru stopped what he was doing and looked at Rin.

"Please?" Rin asked him. Sesshomaru sighed.

"I will deal with you later." Sesshomaru said to Akio. Sesshomaru walked back over to Rin. "What do you need help with?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"You can start by helping me change your damn attitude towards your child." Rin told him. Hiten's mouth dropped open.

"The baby only misses his mother." Rin told him as she wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck.

"Hmm , tell you what then, you are officially his full time nanny." Sesshoumaru told her as he grabbed her waist.

"What?:" Rin asked him.

"You heard me. You might as well move in, because from now on, where Akio goes, you go." Sesshomaru told her.


	17. Chapter 17

Special Thanks to The lost and Brokenbutterfly

So either I will get flamed for this chapter or be loved, if you flame me don't be to harsh

* * *

A week had went by since Rin moved into Sesshoumaru's home Shippo and Shiori didn't bother with Rin but would listen to her not wanting to be punished by Sesshoumaru. Rin had changed the house as well no longer was everything white, The walls were a pale peach, the sofa was beige, the carpet had been replaced with light brown hardwood floor.

The Kitchen was kept white nothing was changed in there The bedroom Sesshoumaru once shared with Kagome had been redone it was as if Kagome never slept in there. The walls were a golden yellow Candles were displayed around the room. A fireplace had been installed, golden see through curtains hung from the windows the king size bed was adorned with yellow satin sheets.

The master bathroom had a shower on one side of the room on the other side was the very spacious shower.

Rin was currently sitting in the living room while she watched both twins play Sesshoumaru was at work and would be home in a few hours. Rin ran a hand through her shoulder length dark hair. She walked into the kitchen to start dinner.

The phone rang Rin picked it and answered it. "Hello, oh hi Kagura." Rin said .

"I was thinking about coming over." Kagura said to her.

"Oh that will be great Sango and them are bitches so it'll be good to have a friend over." Rin told her.

"Great I'm in my car now I should be there in 20 minutes." Kagura told her and hung up.

* * *

Kagome was sitting in her room her therapy was going well she would soon be leaving and she couldn't wait to be reunited with her kids. The doctor came in her room. "Mrs. Tashio we're letting you go today is there anyone you want me to call ?" the doctor asked her.

"Just a cab." she told him.

The doctor nodded his head. Kagome's ran a hand through her hair she was going to go to her home first take a nice hot shower and then to the place she dreaded but as she had learned in therapy she had to do things on her own stop depending on others to take up for her, she would stand up for herself.

Kagome packed her clothes that Inuyasha had brought up to the hospital for her in a small duffle bag. Kagome grabbed her bag and walked up to the front desk. Her doctor had given the nurses her dismissal papers. Kagome signed the papers and was escorted to the front of the building where the cab was waiting for her. Kagome got into the cab and started to head home.

Kagome looked at the sky it would be dark soon. She took a deep breath as she was taken back home. Kagome paid the cab driver and got out the cab she took her keys out and opened the door she closed the door behind her and ran up the steps to her bedroom she took her clothes off and went into the bathroom she turned the shower on as she grabbed her sponge and chocolate body shower gel she stepped into the shower and began showering.

* * *

Rin was finishing dinner while talking to Kagura "Rin you did good not only are you a doc but you're dating Sesshoumaru." Kagura said to her.

"Not really dating him." Rin said.

"What do you mean? You live with him." Kagura said to her.

"Well, we sleep in different rooms still." Rin told her. "

Oh so you two haven't yet huh?" Kagura asked her.

"Nope." Rin told her.

"Well, why not?" Kagura asked her.

"Your asking me like I know why?" Rin responded as Sesshomaru walked into the house. "Sesshomaru, just the person I wanted to see." Kagura said to him.

"Thanks for dropping by Kagura. See you tomorrow." Rin said to her as she pushed her out of the house. Sesshomaru looked at Rin.

"Do I want to know what that was all about?" Sesshomaru asked her. Rin shook her head and walked back into the kitchen.

"No." she said to him. as she finished making dinner.

"Rin is something bothering you?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"It's just that I live here but you won't sleep with me are you planning on getting back with her?" she asked him. "

Of course not I just didn't want to rush things with you." he told her .

"Sess I have needs and I know you do too making love would benefit us both she told him as she walked over to him placing her hands on his chest. Sesshoumaru growled. "Then you will move in my bedroom tonight." he said Rin smiled as she called the kids to the table for dinner.

Aiko, Akio, Shippo and Shiori walked into the kitchen. Aiko and Akio got up in their high chairs as Shippo and Shiori sat down. Sesshomaru and Rin fixed everyone's plates and sat down as well.

Sesshomaru was just about to take his first bite of food when the door bell rang. Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to the door and answered it.

"Can I help you?" Sesshomaru said to Naraku.

"I need to speak with Rin. It's about Kohaku." Naraku told him.

"Okay, wait here, I will get her." Sesshomaru told him and shut the door in his face. "Bastard." Naraku said under his breath. Rin walked out side.

"What about Kohaku?" Rin asked him as she closed the door.

"Just like a whore." Naraku said to her in disappointment and started to walk towards his truck. "What's the suppose to mean?" Rin asked him as she followed him.

"Rin, your where the one who was always so proper in high school, and now your sleeping with the enemy." Naraku told her.

"Well, he's not my enemy." Rin told him.

"Fine but when he starts to beat on you, keep it to your self." Naraku told her and left. Rin sighed and walked back into the house. Rin walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"What was that all about?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Nothing to important." Rin responded.

"You better answer my daddy or he will punish you." Aiko said to her as she moved her peas on to Akio's plate.

Akio glared at Aiko. "I'm not going to punish Rin if Rin want's to tell me she will Sesshoumaru said to them.

"Just Naraku being a jerk." she told him. Sesshoumaru nodded his head.

Dinner was over when the bell rang. Shiori ran to the door and opened it while Sesshoumaru and Rin were playing with the twins. "Kagome!" Shiori yelled as she hugged her. Kagome wore a pair of wide purple pants and a white tank and sandals on her feet. Kagome smiled at her.

"Hi sis I missed you." Kagome said as she walked in the house closing the door behind her. Akio saw his mom

"Mommy!" Akio yelled as he grabbled onto her leg. Kagome saw Sesshoumaru and Rin. "Sorry I didn't call ." she said to him. Sesshoumaru looked at her Kagome had picked up weight she wasn't as small as the last time he had saw her.

Aiko stood up. "Daddy, I'm going to go play in my room." She told him and stormed off.

* * *

"My Kagome your getting fat." Sesshomaru told her as he stood up.

Kagome glared at him."Just a little weight gain nothing that running won't take off." she said to him.

"I'm sure Inuyasha won't mind he likes meat on me." she said with a grin. Sesshomaru growled.

Shiori and Shippo stood in front of Kagome. "You slept with him anyway." he said as he looked at her. "Look I'm not here to argue with you I just came here to get the kids and go home." she told him.

"You can take Shippo and Shiori, Akio isn't going anywhere." he told her.

"Shippo, Shiori go get your things." she told them the two reluctantly left her.

"Please Sesshoumaru I don't want to go to court just let me have Akio." she said to him. "No." he said to her.

"Mommy are we going away this year?" Akio asked her.

Kagome had forgot about that they always took the kids away for a week.

"I don't think so sweetie daddy and I are not together " she told him.

"I'm sure we could go we'll have separate bedrooms." Sesshoumaru told her.

"I will talk to Inuyasha about it." Kagome told him. Sesshomaru growled.

"Oh, get over it. I'm sure that you want Rin there as well." Kagome told him. Shippo and Shiori came back down stairs with their bags. "What about Akio?" Shippo asked her.

"He will be staying with Sesshomaru for the rest of the week." Kagome answered.

Akio looked at her."I don't wanna." Akio said.. Kagome kissed him on the forehead.

"Be a good boy for me I'll come and see you tomorrow." she said. Kagome gave Shippo the car keys and he and Shiori went outside to the car. Rin walked away from Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

"You're still my mate Kagome and you will go on this trip." he warned her.

"If I go can you at least wait till I tell Inuyasha?" she asked him. Sesshoumaru touched her face. Kagome flinched. "Be safe." he said as he touched the mark on her neck. She saw a look in his eyes.

"I know what you're going to do just don't do it around them." she said.

Sesshomaru smirked. Kagome walked out of the house and got into the car.

* * *

Kagome started the car and left Sesshoumaru's driveway. "So where to?" Shippo asked her. "We are going over to Inuyasha's. I have a few thinks that I need to tell him." Kagome responded. A few minutes later, Kagome was parking the car in Inuyasha's driveway. Kagome got out of the car while Shippo and Shiori stayed in the car. Kagome walked up to the door and knocked on it.

Inuyasha opened the door. "Kagome!." he yelled Kagome hugged him as Shippo and Shiori walked in the house. Kagome smiled at him.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome she had put weight on. "Thank god you finally put some weight on. He said as he kissed her.

"Inuyasha, we need to talk." Kagome said to him.

"Oh ok." he said as he and her walked into the kitchen Kagome and Inuyasha sat down at the kitchen table.

" I'm going on a trip with Sesshoumaru and the kids." Kagome began to cry. "I want you to know that I love you and I'll be thinking about you on this trip, uh if I was to have an accident please get custody of my sister and Shippo." she said to him .

"Kagome what's wrong, did that bastard threaten you?" Inuyasha growled.

"No he's happy with Rin." she said.

"Then why the tears?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Inuyasha, I don't think I am going to be coming back from this trip." Kagome told him once the kids where out of the room.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked her.

"He has so much hatred for me." Kagome told him.

"Well, then don't go on the trip." Inuyasha told her.

"I have to, I want to be with my children." Kagome told him.

Inuyasha hugged her. "How long before the trip?" he asked her.

"A week at the most." she told him.

* * *

Sesshoumaru left Rin in his bed and went over to Hiten's house Koharu was sleeping Hiten and Sesshoumaru went into his study. "I'm leaving with Kagome and the kids in a week." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Are you sure you want do go through with this?" Hiten asked him.

"More then sure. That bitch is going to die." Sesshomaru hissed.

Thanks for the reviews  
There is a big twist maybe you saw it coming maybe you didn't,


	18. Camping trip pt 1

Special Thanks to The Lost and Brokenbutterfly, Read her stories they are really good if it wasn't for her you guys wouldn't get updates this quick.

* * *

Kagome looked through her papers there were a lot of important documents she had to look over before the camping trip which was tomorrow. Shiori came into the living room with a cup of tea for Kagome. "Here Sis." Shiori said to her as she handed her the cup of tea.

"Thanks Shiori." Kagome said to her as she took a sip of it. "Shiori you and Shippo don't have to go if you don't want to." Kagome said to her.

Shiori looked at her. "We want to go we love spending time with you, besides you're more like my mom than sister." Shiori told her.

"Ok well I need to discuss something with you, while I was in the hospital I talked to my lawyer Mr. Diaz and I made some arrangements like when I die, I..I put the remaining money mom left us in your name, and I have put some money away for all four of you." Kagome told her.

"Kagome why are you talking like this?" Shiori asked her.

"I just want you to be informed you're older now. You should know these things." She said to her.

Kagome hugged Shiori. "Why don't you go and pack?" Kagome told her.

Shiori nodded her head before going upstairs.

* * *

The doorbell rang Kagome got up and opened the door. "Kikyou, Sango, Ayame what are you three doing here?" Kagome asked them.

"To see you silly." Sango said as she walked over to Kagome.

Kikyou and Ayame walked in behind them. "Where's Akira?" Kagome asked them as they all walked into the kitchen.

"With his daddy." Ayame said to her.

Kagome made some coffee for her friends. "So how are you?" Sango asked her.

"I'm ok getting ready to go on this camping trip with the kids." She said to her.

"Is that a good idea?" Kikyou asked her.

"I promised Akio, I don't want to let him down, though I'm sure Aiko wouldn't care." She said sadly.

"I don't understand why she is that way." Kikyou said.

"Before she even started walking and talking she gave me the cold shoulder." She told them.

"Maybe she will grow out of it." Kikyou said. "It doesn't matter if she does or not. She's my child and she will always be my child no matter what she says or does." Kagome told them.

"That's good Kagome." Sango said.

"Kagome, I'm still not really for sure that you should go on this camping trip." Kikyou said to her.

"I know, but maybe it's for the best." Kagome told her with a sigh.

"Hey when you get back let's go on a major shopping trip." Ayame said. Kagome smiled. "That'll be fun." She said to her. Sango finished her coffee.

"I still can't believe that Rin is living in your home you should go over there and rip her Hair out." Ayame said.

"Look if he wants to date her let him." Kagome told them.

"I'll be right back." Kagome told them and went upstairs.

"I say we go over there and give Sesshoumaru a piece of our mind he's the reason our group broke up in the first place." Ayame said.

"Sango stay here with Kagome while I go with Ayame to Sesshoumaru's Kikyou told her and left with the fuming wolf demoness

Kagome came back down stairs a few minutes later with a small box in her hand. "Where did Kikyou and Ayame go?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Oh, they had to go talk to someone." Sango responded.

"Ummm." Kagome said. "Oh, I found some old pictures of us in high school." Kagome said to Sango as she handed her the box.

Sango took the box and her and Kagome sat down on the couch to look at them.

* * *

"Sesshomaru, where in the hell are you?" Ayame yelled as her and Kikyou walked into the house. "Sesshomaru! Get your but down here!" Ayame demanded.

Sesshoumaru came down the stairs to see two fuming females. "How did you two get in my home?!" he yelled.

"You ruined our best friends life how dare you let that tramp into this home!" Ayame yelled. Kikyou had yet to say anything. Rin came down the stairs.

"What are you two doing here?" Rin asked them, her hair was all over her face didn't take much to figure out what they were doing.

"You get out I want you to stay away from Kagome's kids you're not their mother!." Ayame told her.

"Really yet I'm the one they come to when they are scared or hungry." Rin said to her.

"Only because they Akio doesn't want to beat by Sesshomaru and because Aiko is a little brat." Ayame yelled. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Ayame. Rin looked at Sesshomaru, and then back at Ayame and Kikyou.

"You two better leave before something bad happens." Rin warned them.

"Like me kicking your silly little ass all over this damn living room?" Ayame asked Rin.

"Ok stop." Kikyou said "Look we're not here to cause problems, all I'm asking of you Sesshoumaru is to be a little more kinder with my cousin she is the mother of your children that will never change. Can't you two come to an agreement about all the kids I know you care about Shiori and Shippo think about the kids for once, make Aiko respect Kagome. That's all I'm asking. Kikyou said as she placed a hand over Ayame's mouth.

"That is up to Kagome." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Fair enough let's go Ayame." Kikyou said. Akio came down the stairs.

"Aunt Ayame, Kikyou!." He said as he ran over to them, "Mommy with you?" he asked. "No she's getting ready for tomorrow." Kikyou told him.

"Ok." He said smiling. Kikyou smiled at him.

"We'll be going now." Kikyou said to Sesshoumaru as she pulled Ayame out the house.

* * *

The next morning Rin got up and made breakfast for them. Once she cooked breakfast, she got Akio and Aiko up and got them ready for the day. Rin also made sure that they had every thing that they were going to need for the camping trip. Rin placed Aiko Akio in their chairs and the table as Sesshomaru came down stairs

. "You should have woke me up, I would have helped you." Sesshomaru told Rin as he kissed Aiko and Akio on the forehead. Sesshomaru sat down in his chair.

"That's okay." Rin told him as she served them.

"Can I call mommy to make sure she's awake?" Akio asked his dad. Sesshoumaru handed Akio the phone after he dialed Kagome's number. "Hello." Kagome said. "Mommy wake up. We're coming to get you, Shippo and Shiori. Akio said.

"I'm up baby, just doing some bills." She told him. "I'll be ready when you get here." Kagome told him.

"Ok. I love you mommy." He said.

* * *

"I love you too."Kagome told him and hung up. Kagome finished her bills and placed them on the table.

"All set. Shiori and Shippo said as they bought their camping gear down Kagome sighed she walked outside the house and sat on the porch waiting for Sesshoumaru and them to come. Inuyasha pulled up to the house.

"Hey still here?" he asked her

"Yes, he'll be here soon." Kagome told him

"Oh, well then here. Put this in your bag." Inuyasha told her as he handed her a cell phone. "Inuyasha, I'm not going to need this." Kagome told him as she took the cell.

"You never know, so just take it with you." Inuyasha told her.

"Fine." Kagome said as she put the phone in her bag. "Maybe I will get bored and call you." Kagome told him.

"You have to be bored to call me?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yes." Kagome told him and kiss him as the lips.

Sesshomaru pulled up in the drive way. "Eh, good luck and have fun with the kids." Inuyasha told her. "I will see you soon." Kagome told him.

Shippo and Shiori took their bags to the car as Kagome stood up. "Hey Inuyasha can you mail those letters on the kitchen table?" Kagome asked him as she walked over to the car.

"Sure Kags." Inuyasha said to her. Kagome smiled at him, Inuyasha had a weird feeling in his stomach. He quickly walked over to Kagome and pulled her to him. He hugged her. "Hey catch me some fish." He said pulling away from her.

"Will do." she said as she got in the back of Sesshoumaru's car.

Sesshoumaru got back in the driver's seat and drove off. Kagome looked at Aiko." Hi Aiko." Kagome said to her. Aiko looked at her. Kagome ran a hand through Aiko's hair. "Please talk to me I'm sorry I haven't been around for the past few weeks." Kagome said to her. "You're not my mommy." Aiko told her in a cold voice.

"W..what how dare you say that I gave birth to you I carried you inside of me." Akio growled at his sister.

"Apologize Aiko!" he yelled at her.

"Quite both of you!" Sesshoumaru yelled from the front. "Aiko apologize to your mother now." Sesshoumaru said to her. Aiko pouted but did as she was told.

"Sorry mommy." She said. The rest of the ride Kagome spent tickling and teasing Shippo, Shiori and Akio, since Aiko wanted no parts with her. When they arrived at the cabin. Everyone got out the car but Kagome.

"Rin, take Shippo, Shiori, Aiko and Akio inside and show them to their rooms. Kagome and I will be in a minute." Sesshomaru told her.

"Sure." Rin said.

"Well, you heard your father, lets go check out your rooms." Rin told them. Rin and the children walked inside the cabin, leaving Sesshomaru and Kagome alone.

* * *

"Are you staying in the car for the whole trip?" Sesshoumaru asked her. Kagome looked at him.

"I was just doing some thinking." She said she got out the car closing the door behind her. "Sesshoumaru I want us to get a long for the sake of the kids. I don't want to fight anymore." She said. Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome to him.

"I'll talk to Aiko." He said as he ran a hand down her back.

"Thank you." She said as she walked away from him and into the cabin.

"I can't believe that he hugged her!" Rin said to herself as she watched them from a window.

"The way he acted toward her and talked about her, I thought that he hated her!" Rin's mind screamed as Kagome walked past her.

"Hey Kagome, you forgot your book." Sesshomaru said as he walked up to her. Kagome turned around to face him. "Oh, thank you." Kagome said to him.

"_Um, Sesshomaru is not acting like his usual self, maybe he is coming down with something."_ Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome walked into her bedroom and put her things away wasn't to long after that, Akio ran into her room. "Mommy let's go." He said pulling her out the room

"Ok hyper boy." She said as they came out the room.

"Where are you two going?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"You're not invited." Akio said to his dad. Kagome put her hand over Akio's mouth.

"To look for crickets." Kagome told him

"Kagome you're afraid of bugs." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Well I'll just keep my eyes closed or run, so I can take off this weight." She told him. "Maybe I should go with you two." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"No!" Akio said grabbing onto Kagome's leg.

"Akio, what has gotten into you?" Kagome asked him. Akio didn't say anything to her. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

"Did something happen while I was in the hospital?" Kagome asked him.

"He feels toward me the way Aiko feels toward you." Sesshomaru told responded.

"Well, lets see if we the four of us can try to get along for a few hours. Sesshomaru how about you go get Aiko and the four of us can go catch some crickets." Kagome told him.

"Mommy daddy mean." Akio said to her.

"Can you try and get along with him for me please my little man." She asked him. Akio pouted but nodded his head. Sesshoumaru took Aiko by the hand and bought her over to her mom.

"Rin, watch the other two please." Sesshoumaru said as Kagome and them walked out the cabin.

Rin rolled her eyes she was suppose to be spending time with him not Kagome.

* * *

The four found a spot where some crickets and grasshoppers were. Kagome cringed. She pushed Akio forward. "You three enjoy." She said as she hid behind the tree.

"Mommy scared of bugs daddy." Aiko said.

"Not afraid, terrified." She said. Sesshoumaru smiled as he helped the twins pick out some crickets. Akio picked up a very big grasshopper and walked over to Kagome, she looked at it and screamed.

"Get it away!" she screamed as she ran out from behind the tree knocking Sesshoumaru onto the ground.

"Sesshomaru, I'm ...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Kagome quickly said.

"Calm down Kagome. It's okay." Sesshomaru told her and helped her up.

"Are you sure? I really didn't mean to do it." Kagome told him.

"Kagome, it's fine." Sesshomaru told her.

"Okay, as long as you're sure." Kagome said to him.

Sesshomaru and Kagome sat down on a bench while Aiko and Akio caught bugs.

"You and Rin seem to be getting along pretty well." Kagome said to him.

"Just like you and Inuyasha." Sesshomaru responded. Kagome looked away.

"I don't love him, ya' know." Kagome said to him.

"Um, I thought you were going to respond with a stay the hell out of my business speech." Sesshomaru said to her.

"I did a lot of thinking while I was in the hospital about me, us. I never slept with Inuyasha I just said that because I saw you kissing her." She told him.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. "You still love me?" he asked her.

"Do you still love me?" she asked him.

"Of course I do I was doing a lot of thinking, I slept with her, but she's nothing compared to you." He said as he touched her back. Kagome jumped. "I'm sorry about your back." He said

" I deserved it. I was disobedient." She told him.

"No, you didn't I haven't been treating you the way a mate is supposed to be treated." he said. "I made you fear me, I smelt your fear when you realized you had knocked me onto the ground, I wasn't going to hit you." He said "I want you back, I'll go to counseling, kick Rin out." He said

Kagome was speechless

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. "Say something." Sesshomaru told her.

"I...I ...I ...huh?" Kagome said.

"I should have treated you like a queen, but I beat you instead, I was wrong." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome looked away from him.

"You think that since you said that to me just now, it makes it all better? Well, your wrong." Kagome said to him. Sesshomaru looked down. "But, thank you." Kagome said to him. .

"So what does this mean?" he asked her. Kagome ran a hand through her hair.

"You don't know how long I wanted to hear you say you were sorry and now that you have, I mean you slept with her in our bed!" she said loud enough for him to hear.

"Kagome I'm sorry." He said taking her hand into his. Kagome looked at him. "I love you give me a second chance, you gave Inuyasha one and he cheated on you with your own cousin." He said

"Ok but on my terms." She said.

"And what will they be?" he asked her.

" You have to call and ask me out like when we were in highschool. And you have to make up with Naraku. He was only protecting me. what else." She said as she taped her chin. "You can't have me for a whole month, and we go to counseling together."

"So you're not moving back in?" he asked disappointed as he looked at her breasts.

"No, I'm not." Kagome said as she lifted his chin up to look him in the eyes. "Sesshomaru, but if you hit me, hell if you even think about raising your hand at me, you will never have me." Kagome told him.

"I promise I won't." Sesshomaru told her.

"And there will be no forcing yourself on me." Kagome told him

" Deal." Sesshomaru said.

"And you have to get along with Inuyasha and my friends as well." Kagome said .

"Okay." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome smiled at him. Aiko and Akio walked over to their parents. "We picked a lot. Aiko said. Sesshoumaru picked Aiko up.

"Aiko You're going to start respecting your mom starting now." He said to her. Aiko's eyes went wide. "She is your mother and you will respect her or else." He said to her. "Daddy scary." Akio said to Kagome.

"And you're going to respect your father." Kagome said to him. Akio's ear went flat against his head.

"Yes mommy, yes daddy." Both twins said.

"I can send Rin home." Sesshoumaru said as he kissed Kagome's hand. both twins scrunched up their noses. "Eww, mommy daddy making kissy faces." they said. Kagome smiled at him.

"Rin can stay." Kagome told him.

"No, I'm going to send her on her way, I don't want her starting anything with you or the kids." Sesshomaru told her.

"Sesshomaru, please. You invited her, so just let her stay." Kagome told him.

"And what good will it do?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"She wont feel rejected." Kagome told him. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Okay, fine she can stay." Sesshomaru said to her.

Kagome stood up, Sesshoumaru still holding her hand.

"Are we going to get a baby brother or sister?" Akio and Aiko asked.

"We'll see." Sesshoumaru said to them as they walked back to the cabin they walked back into the cabin. Shiori's mouth dropped as did Shippo's

"You two are back together aren't you?" they both asked.

"Trying." Kagome said to them. Rin walked into see Sesshoumaru holding Kagome's hand. "So you two are together again." she said.

"Sesshoumaru you bastard , you said we were going to be together were those nights we made love nothing to you!"" she yelled

" Being with the mother of my children or some whore off the damn street. Tough decision." Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru, you're a horrible person! They were all right about you!" Rin said as she walked up to him and slapped him.

_Oh god, Sesshomaru's going to hit her back._ Kagome thought to herself.

"Um, come on kids, lets go make lunch and get ready to go fishing." Kagome said to Shippo, Shiori, Aiko, and Akio.

"Well, if you rather be with a cow then more power to you." Rin said to Sesshomaru as Kagome started to walk into the kitchen with the kids.

Kagome stopped in her tracks and turned around she walked over to Rin and slapped her across the face.

* * *

Sesshoumaru eyes went wide, he took the kids to their bedroom and came back down to see both Rin and kagome ready to kill each other.

"Kagome what did you do beg him to take you back?"" Rin said to her.

"No she didn't, I asked her back and if they warned you , you know what will happen to you if you lay a hand on her." Sesshoumaru said to Rin.

"You would hurt me , the one who has always been on your side, why her you were never to suppose to fall for her!" Rin Screamed.

"Pack your things and go." Sesshoumaru told her.

"No need, I haven't unpacked yet." Rin said.

"Good, then get the hell out." Sesshomaru told her.

"You expect me to walk?" Rin asked him

. "You can meet the cab down the street." Sesshomaru told her.

"Errrrrrrrr." Rin growled and grabbed her bag and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry. I don't want to come between you and your friends. I should of just stayed quite." Kagome told him in a low voice.

"You did nothing wrong." Sesshomaru told her as he kissed her on the cheek and walked into the kitchen.


	19. camping trip pt 2

Special Thanks to The Lost and Brokenbutterfly

* * *

Kagome was currently resting in her room, she could hear the kids running back and forth. She turned her back towards the door, her stomach was bothering her. Every since Sesshoumaru had beat her that last time she hadn't been feeling good.

She still feared him even if he said he wasn't going to hurt her anymore, she still had that fear in her heart when it came to him. Akio, Aiko, Shippo and Shiori went to swim in the lake.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked up the stairs and knocked on Kagome's door, he received no answer he turned the knob and opened it. He walked in and saw Kagome on the bed. He walked over to her and looked down at her.

Kagome turned around and opened her eyes, She yelped when she saw Sesshoumaru looking at her.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"I didn't mean to scare you." he said as he sat down on the bed beside her.

"I wasn't scared. I was just spooked a little bit." Kagome told him as she sat up.

"How are you feeling?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I'm okay." Kagome told him.

"I would like to take you to the doctor." Sesshomaru told her.

"Why? I feel fine." She lied.

"Your scent tells me different." Sesshomaru told her.

"Fine, just let me leave a note for the kids." Kagome told him.

"No need to. I have already taken care of that." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome sighed as she got out the bed. She looked at Sesshoumaru before walking over to the dresser and brushing her hair. "Nothing is wrong with me ok, don't you think the doctors would have told me when I was in the hospital?" Kagome asked him as she put her brush down.

"Not if they didn't know what to look for you went into the hospital because you had a breakdown." Sesshoumaru told her as he walked over to her.

"Ok Sesshoumaru to prove you wrong let's go." she said to him.

"But what if I am right?" Sesshomaru asked her as he grabbed her coat for her.

"Then I will admit that I was wrong and that the all mighty Sesshomaru was right." She told him as she grabbed her coat from him and walked out of the room. Sesshomaru grabbed the keys and they left the house.

Sesshomaru and Kagome got into the car and they backed out of the drive way. Once at the hospital, Sesshomaru and Kagome walked into the building and Kagome sighed. Sesshomaru and Kagome sat down in the waiting room.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome out the corner of his eye.

"What do you think is wrong with me?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure Kagome it could be a cold, flu." he said as he looked at her.

"Where are the kids by the way?" Kagome asked him.

"I called Naraku and asked him to come and et them." he told her.

"So you two are back on speaking terms?" She asked him.

"We never stopped talking just had a disagreement." Sesshoumaru told her.

The nurse called Kagome in the back. Sesshoumaru followed Kagome into the back where she was weighed and told to change her clothes. After Kagome changed her clothes she sat on the table and waited with Sesshoumaru for the doctor to come in.

"I gained a lot of weight , I'm never going naked again." she said aloud.

"Whoa!??!!?" Sesshomaru half yelled in surprise as he turned to look at her.

"You heard me. I'm never getting naked again." Kagome told him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"But what about sex?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"You have a hand." Kagome told him.

"I will not stoop so slow.." Sesshomaru started to say. The doctor walked into the room, cutting Sesshomaru off. "You will too." Kagome quickly said and turned to look at the doctor.

"Kagome I've seen you've gained some weight." Dr. Martin said to her.

"Yes I did." she said to him.

"What can I do for you today?" he asked her.

"My husband believes some thing is wrong with me and I told him that there isn't but he want's an professional opinion." she told him.

"Ok how about I take a blood tests, do you think you might be pregnant?": he asked her. "I don't think so." she told him.

The doctor took some of Kagome's blood from her arm. "I'm going to run these down to lab and have them get started on the results." The doctor told her.

"While you wait, fill these out for me." The doctor told her and handed her some paper work. "I will be back shortly." The doctor said and left the room.

"Sesshomaru, do you have a pen on you?" Kagome asked him. Sesshomaru handed her a pen and Kagome started to fill out the paper work.

Kagome filled out everything but her weight. "Ok I'm done." Kagome said to Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome if you're pregnant I would feel better if you move back in." Sesshoumaru said to her. "Sesshoumaru I am not pregnant, trust me nothing is wrong with me I know I can't be pregnant be cause I haven't been inmate you're the one that should be worrying about Rin carrying your pup." Kagome told him.

"There is now ay she is pregnant I used protection." Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome nodded her.

"Ok." Kagome told him.

"I wanted to know why didn't you ask for support when you filed for divorce?" he asked her

"I kind of figured that you would want to help with the twins." Kagome told him.

"I would of if you would of asked me." Sesshomaru told her.

"I know. guess that I was just to stubborn." Kagome told him.

"You said it not me." Sesshomaru told her. "I was thinking Kagome, would you like to catch a movie with me this Saturday?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Your asking me out?" Kagome asked him.

"Well, yeah. I cant very well tell you that you and me are going to the movies. We are divorced." Sesshomaru told her. "So how about it?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"Would you have a sitter for the children?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered.

"I will have to think about it." Kagome told him as the doctor walked into the room. "Well, you are not pregnant." The doctor told her as he closed the door.

"Okay, so what is wrong with her?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"It's a simple stomach ulcer. More and likely caused by a poor diet and a lot of stress." The doctor told them.

"Well I have been stressed." She said.

"Well it can be fixed, I can give you some antibiotics." he told her. "Also take it easy try not to let things bother you." he said as he wrote pout the prescription for her. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. Dr. Martin handed Kagome the prescription .

"I like to see you back here in a few weeks." he told her.

Kagome nodded her head. After the doctor left the room Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. "Okay get out Sesshoumaru I have to change my clothes." Kagome said to him.

"Kagome I have seen you naked many times." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Yes you have but as you just stated we're not married anymore." Kagome said to him.

Sesshomaru sighed and walked out of the room. Kagome quickly changed her clothes. Kagome and Sesshomaru left the building and got into the car. Sesshomaru stopped by the pharmacy and got Kagome's prescription filled. Once they were done, Sesshomaru drove Kagome home. "Trying to get rid of me already?" Kagome asked him as they pulled into her drive way. Sesshomaru looked at her. "Only kidding." Kagome told him. "Care to come in for a few minutes?" kagome asked him.

Sesshoumaru followed Kagome inside the house. "This is really a nice place." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Yeah I like it I was thinking about selling it though if I move back in." Kagome told him. "Or you could put it in one of the kids name." he told her.

"That's a good idea. Kagome told him as she sat down on the sofa.

"Who do you have in mine to watch the four terrors?" She asked him.

"Naraku and Alean." he said.

"Don't you think it be better to hire a teen, I mean Naraku and Alean are married and have a child of their own who by the way has a birthday coming up." she told him.

"Well, what about Amy watching them she is their nanny after all and Shippo and Shiori can help out." he told her.

"Okay" Kagome asked him.

Sesshoumaru sat down, next to her placing his arm around her shoulder. "So what time on Saturday?" Kagome asked him.

"Eight, and then we'll get something to eat." he told her.

Kagome yawned. "I guess I better start taking this medicine." She said as she looked at the bottle.

"Want me to fix you something to eat?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

Kagome yawned and nodded her head. Sesshoumaru got up and fixed Kagome something to eat. He bought the food over to her along with a glass of water. He handed her, her plate.

"Thank you." she said to him as she took her medicine and ate.

"I better be going, I'll call Naraku and tell him to drop off all four here."Sesshoumaru told her.

"Okay, well I'll see you this weekend." Kagome said to him.

Sesshoumaru knelt down to Kagome and kissed her on the lips lightly before walking out the house.


	20. Date

Saturday came around Kagome was in her bedroom getting ready for her date tonight with Sesshoumaru. The kids would be staying here with Amy. She was wondering what she was going to wear, since she had gained some weight. Kagome picked out a black dress, and a pair of black heels to wear.

Akio came into her room. "Mommy Amy is here." He told her.

"Okay, Akio you go and play I have to get dressed." She told him.

Akio nodded his head and left her bedroom.

Kagome walked into the bathroom and took a shower. She washed her hair, it was still to her chin, she needed to get it trimmed.

She turned the shower off and got out she then went back into her bedroom and started to dress. Kagome blow dried her hair.

Kagome walked out her room with her shoes in her hand and down the steps. "Wow mommy, you look beautiful" Akio said to her.

"Thank you." She said as she kissed him on his lips.

Shiori, Aiko, and Shippo came down and saw their mom and sister.

"You look beautiful sis." Shiori said to her.

"Thank you." Kagome s aid to them.

Aiko and Shippo smiled at her. Kagome ruffled their hair. "You guys be good for Amy." She told them.

The door bell rang. Kagome walked to the door and opened it, there stood Sesshoumaru wearing a blue shirt and black pants. "Wow Sesshoumaru. You look handsome." Kagome said to him.

Sesshoumaru looked at what Kagome wore. "You look beautiful." He said and then kissed her on the cheek.

Kagome blushed. "Hi daddy." Aiko and Akio said to him.

Sesshoumaru bent down to them and hugged them. Sesshoumaru then looked up at Shippo and Shiori. Sesshoumaru walked over to them.

"Hey you two." He said to them.

"Hi dad." Both Shippo and Shiori said to him.

"You two doing okay?" Sesshoumaru asked them.

"Yes, where are you and mom going?" Shippo asked him.

"Dinner and a movie." Sesshoumaru told them.

Kagome put her shoes on and grabbed her coat. "You ready?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later." Kagome told them before she and Sesshoumaru walked out the house.

* * *

Sesshoumaru opened the passengers' door for her, once inside, he closed the door and got in the driver's side, and closed the door and started the car, and drove off.

"Do you want to eat first or see the movie?" He asked her.

"Movie first." She told him.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and drove to the movie theater. Sesshoumaru parked the car. He got out the car and walked around to her side and helped her in.

Kagome took his hand as they walked up to the line to get their tickets. They decided on the movie. Von, The two walked over to the snack counter. "Sesshoumaru paid for a bucket of popcorn and two sodas.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru handed their tickets to the man and walked inside and took their seats in the back. .

Kagome drank some of her soda as the previews came on. "This is nice." Kagome said to him as other people came in.

Sesshoumaru put his arm around her shoulder, the movie started and Kagome moved closer to Sesshoumaru. "Did you take your medicine?" He whispered in her ear.

"I took it this morning and then again at lunch." She said.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and drank his soda, Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's hand on her leg, rubbing it up and down.

Sesshoumaru leaned over and nuzzled her neck, Kagome kept her head straight ahead.

Kagome felt his hand ease up her dress. Kagome moved her hand over his stopping him from going any further.

Sesshoumaru took her hand in his and kissed it. "I want you." He said in a husky voice.

"We made a deal a month." She reminded him before eating more popcorn.

Sesshoumaru sighed before turning his gaze to the movie. After the movie was over. The two left and walked black to his black Lexus.

"Thank you for the movie." She told him as she got in the car.

Sesshoumaru smiled as he walked around and got in and took off to their favorite restaurant.

Kagome looked at her dress, her face was flushed, Sesshoumaru looked out the corner of his eye.

Sesshoumaru pulled up to the restaurant the valet walked over to him, Sesshoumaru handed the man his car keys, Kagome got out the car.

" Moro, our favorite restaurant." She said as they walked in. "How did you get your reservations on such short notice?" Kagome asked them as the walked over to the host.

"Kagome it's me." He said

Kagome nodded her head. She was actually hungry. "Evening Mr. and Mrs. Tashio." The man said.

"Evening Ren." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"The table you've requested is ready if you would follow me please." He said to them.

Kagome held onto his hand as they were led to the table. Sesshoumaru pulled out the chair for her. Ren handed them their menus and left the two alone.

Kagome picked up her menu. "So what did you think of the movie?" she asked him.

"It was nice , I had my mind on other things ." he said as his hand went under the table and grazed her knee.

"Sess, what's wrong?" Kagome asked him.

"Kagome I know we said a month, but I want you." He said to her.

Kagome smiled at him it was her turn to be in control, he was begging he wanted her in his bed.

The waitress came over and took their orders. Kagome drank her wine.

"Sesshou when we were in highschool we wanted at least six months." she reminded him.

" Don't remind me." He said to her.

"The point is now Kagome , I have had you and it's going to be hard tonight when I take you back home and leave." he told her.

"It's only a month." she said as the waitress came with their meals.

Sesshoumaru ate his meal which consisted of Lamb and Risotto, Kagome was eating her pasta with shrimp. "This si so good , I'm going to hate myself in the morning." she s aid to him.

"Kagome you're beautiful." he said to her.

"You're sweet." she told him.

Sesshoumaru leaned over and kissed her on her lips, when dinner was over , The waitress came back over.

"Will there be anything else?" She asked

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome. Kagome shook her head no. "Just the bill." Sesshoumaru told her.

The waitress nodded her head and went to get the bill. "So what do you want to do now?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome.

"How about a walk on the beach." she suggested.

"I think I can manage that." he told her.

Kagome smiled at him as the waitress came back over and gave Sesshoumaru the bill. After Sesshoumaru paid the bill he left a tip and helped Kagome with her coat and the two walked out the restaurant.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru got back in the car and drove off toward the beach. "You know the twins have been asking for a baby brother or sister." Kagome said to him.

"Oh they have, and what did you tell them?" Sesshoumaru asked her as he stopped at a red light.

"I told them we would see." she told him.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and continued to drive to the beach. When he arrived at the beach he got out as did Kagome, Kagome took her shoes off and left them in the car.

The two held hands as they walked along the sandy beach. "Kagome I know I apologized when we were at the cabin, but I want you to know that I am sorry, I really do love you, you were the only woman I ever felt worthy of being my mate." he told her.

"I didn't know how to react to having a mate , it was all new to me,, I'm so sorry I hurt you the way I did." he said as he pulled her to him and held her in a tight embrace.

Kagome was speechless.

Sesshoumaru sniffed her hair taking in her scent. Sesshoumaru bent his head down more and kissed her neck. Kagome tilted her neck for better access to her neck. Sesshoumaru licked and sucked her neck. Kagome moaned as he lavished attention on her neck.

His hands moved further down her back, Sesshoumaru fought his beast for control.

Kagome ran her hand through his short silver hair.

"We have to stop." she said to him.

Sesshoumaru growled lightly in his throat he moved his mouth away from her neck and looked into her blue eyes.

Kagome touched his face she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on his lips before walking back towards the car, pulling him with her.

Sesshoumaru licked his lips as he opened the passenger door for her.

On the ride back home, Sesshoumaru held her hand as he drove her back home.

When they reached Kagome's home, Sesshoumaru parked the car and walked her to the door.

"I had a great time tonight." She told him

"Me too." Sesshoumaru said as she took her key out.

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome to him one more time and kissed her, Kagome opened her mouth letting him taste her sweet cavern.

He ended the kiss by licking her lips. "I'll call you tomorrow.' He said.

"Sesshoumaru wait." She said softly.

"What is it?" he asked her

How about we all go together to Hijrii's birthday party?" She asked him.

"Sure, oh I almost forgot I made an appoint for the marriage counselor for this coming Tuesday." he told her.

"Okay, well I'll talk to you tomorrow." Kagome said.

"Goodnight." he told her.

"Night." She said smiling before she walked in the house closing and locking the door behind her.

Kagome walked up to her bedroom and sat down on the bed, it had been a goodnight, Sesshoumaru and her had a wonderful night, they kissed had dinner and went to the movies, walked on the beach, there was no arguing no hitting, maybe they would be able to work things out and get back together again, only time would tell.


	21. Hijiri’s Birthday

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were currently sitting in the marriage counselor's office.

"So tell me why have you two decided to come in for counseling?" The counselor asked them.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. "We're divorced now, but we had problems in our marriage." Sesshoumaru told him.

"What kind of problems?" He asked.

"I was not understanding. I would abuse her." Sesshoumaru said.

"Abuse how?" He asked.

"I beat her." He told him.

"I see and Mrs. Tashio you never tried to go for help?" He asked Kagome.

"I, no I thought it would stop but it didn't it got worse and one point I thought he was going to kill me." She told him.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. He was going to kill her on the camping trip.

"And you two are now back together?" He asked them.

"We're not back together all the way. We're trying, going on dates talking." Kagome explained.

"I see and how is that working?"

"Good so far." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"And how are your kids taking this change?"

"They're accepting it, happy." They both said.

"That is good, what I would you two, to do is try to remember when you both were happy." He said.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled. "I remember our first date, you took me to that restaurant and we just talked for hours, and it was at that moment I fell deeply in love with you and wanted to be with you for the rest of my life." She told him.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. "Kagome I'm sorry that hurt you the way I did, I've always wanted you, but that's no excuse for the way I treated you from the time we started dating." He said to her.

"I never meant to make you fear me. I just wanted you to act like a proper mate." He said.

"And how does a proper mate act?" The doctor asked him.

"She obeys." He said

"You're thinking back to the Feudal Era." He said to him.

"I guess I was, but now I want to make an amends." Sesshoumaru said now looking at Kagome.

"It is good that you two want to work things out." He said to them.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome nodded their heads. "Well this session went well better than most, I'd like to see you two again on Thursday." He said to them.

"It's fine with me if Sesshoumaru isn't busy." Kagome told him.

"I have a meeting in the afternoon, so it would have to ne in the morning." He said.

"All right how about 10:00 a.m.?" he asked them.

"That's fine." They both said.

The two stood up and shook the doctor's hand and left his office. Kagome got into Sesshomaru's car, Sesshoumaru walked around to the driver's side and got in and started the car.

"That wasn't too bad." Kagome said to him.

"No, it wasn't I thought it be worse." He told her.

"I didn't know you loved me from the moment we went on our first date." He said.

"Yeah, I love you. You treated me like a woman not a child." She said.

"Hey what are we getting Hijiri for his birthday?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Hmm how about hot wheels, he is a boy after all get him what you would get Shippo or Akio." Kagome told him.

"So let's go now." Sesshoumaru said to her as he drove to the Toy store.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru got out the car and went inside the toy store. They went down the aisle for trucks and cars.

Kagome picked out a fire truck and some cars. Sesshoumaru picked up a couple of hot wheels. "I can't believe Hijiri is going to be four this weekend." Kagome said to him.

"I know, when Naraku first found out he was happy about it, he didn't panic at all." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Alean and he are really happy." Kagome said.

"What surprises me is that you and Alean have become good friends." He said

"Yeah, at first I hated her for using Onigumo, but seeing her with Naraku, I see how she balances him out." Kagome told him as they walked to the cash register.

Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome on her forehead.

After they paid for the toys, they went back to the car and drove back to Kagome's home.

Four days later

"I can't believe our baby is four years old today." Alean said to Naraku as they watched their son play around in the yard.

"Yeah, he's a happy kid. He must take after you." He said to her.

"Oh were you not a happy kid?" she asked him.

"Not really I was always getting into trouble." Naraku told her.

"So will I need to call the cops today?" Alean asked him.

"I don't think so, the two seem to be getting along with each other." He said.

"I hope it stays that way." Alean said

"Me too, I don't think I can live through another one of their battles." Naraku told her.

"Daddy, Mommy!" Hijiri yelled as he ran into the kitchen.

"What is it baby?" Alean asked him.

"Where is Aunt Kagome and Uncle Sesshoumaru?" He asked.

"I'm sure they're on their way." She told him as the bell rang. The maid opened the door and let Hiten, Koharu and Marten in.

"Uncle Hiten, Aunt Koharu, Marten!" Hijiri yelled

"Hey birthday boy." Koharu said as she bent down and kissed him on his cheek.

"Why don't you and Manten go outside and play." Koharu suggested.

Both boys smiled and ran outside where the other kids were. "Where's Kagome?" Koharu asked.

"She just sent me an text message their on the way." Alean said.

"I can't believe she wants to get back together with him. Koharu said.

"Koharu pleas don't start. It's my son Birthday." Alean said to her.

"I'm not going to start anything." Koharu told them.

"I feel bad for Inuyasha though." Koharu said.

"Why?" Hiten asked her.

"I think he had hoped that they would have a second chance." She said.

"Hmm, well I'm sure he'll find someone." Naraku said as he handed a tray of food to one of the servants.

The doorbell rang this time it was, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Shippo, Shiori, Akio and Aiko walked in with Sesshoumaru and Kagome carrying the presents. Shiori and them were escorted out to the yard. Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked back to the kitchen where the adults were.

"Hey you guys." Kagome said with a smile.

"Hey." Alean said with a smile.

Koharu didn't say anything to Sesshoumaru. "I'm go check on the kids. Koharu said and walked out the kitchen.

"Hey Kags, can you help me with these drinks for the kids." Alean said leaving the men alone.

"So how's it going?" Naraku asked him.

"Going good I wish she was living home, but we're doing fine." Sesshoumaru told him.

* * *

Hijiri and the rest of the kids were playing outside. Aiko came in the house. "Mommy, daddy I can't find Akio and Hijiri." She said to the.

Naraku and Sesshoumaru ran outside along with Kagome and Alean. Naraku and Sesshoumaru sniffed the air, The two fathers walked over to the tree house. The two climbed up the tree and saw their sons playing. "What are you two doing?" Sesshoumaru asked them. "Daddy." Both boys said.

"Where playing." Hijiri said

Naraku looked at Sesshoumaru. "We did this when we were kids." Naraku said.

"I remember." Sesshoumaru said with a smile.

"Okay you tow, but you have to come down when it's time to blow out the candles." Naraku said to them.

The two nodded their heads, Sesshoumaru and Naraku climbed back down. "What's going on?" Alean and Kagome asked.

"They're just playing, nothing to be worried about." Sesshoumaru said to Kagome.

"He's right. Naraku said as he walked over to Alean.

"Their doing what Sess and I use to do, they'll be fine." Naraku told her.

As the party went on Kagome and Sesshoumaru talked and laughed. "Kagome about your career you don't have to sing if you don't want too, I didn't mean to force you into anything." He told her.

"That's nice of you, but I want this, I want to sing." She told him.

"How about tomorrow we go out for breakfast as a family." She suggested.

"I can do that." He said as he held her hand.

Hijiri and Akio came out from the tree house just in time to blow the candles out.

Kagome walked out the house and to the car to get something. "Hey Kags." A male voice said. Kagome looked up to see Onigumo. "Onigumo!" she said before hugging him.

"Hey, you're late the party is almost over." She scolded him.

"Yeah I know, I guess I better go and beg Naraku for forgiveness." He said with a grin.

"Where's Yumi?" Kagome asked.

"She had to work." He said as they walked back into the house.

Naraku was sitting at the kitchen table holding his head. "What happened to you?" Kagome asked him.

"Hijiri decided to throw the football Hiten gave him, hence me getting hit in the head." He said as he looked up to see his cousin.

"You're late." Naraku said to him.

"I'll take this outside." Kagome said as she took the present from Onigumo.

Onigumo couldn't help but laugh at his cousin.."Shut up!" Naraku growled.

"It's funny, I mean you played football in school and yet you get hit in the head by a four-year old." He said.

"It's not funny." Naraku said to him as he used the ice pack.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Naraku asked him.

"She couldn't make it." Onigumo told him.

"Hmm, what a shame, I would like to have meant her." Naraku told him.

Onigumo looked at him. "Don't worry I won't take her from you." Naraku told him.

"Worried I'm not worried." Onigumo told him.

"Good." Naraku said with a smile.

* * *

"Do you want more kids?" Koharu asked Kagome as she sat down next to her.

Kagome looked at her. "I do, but for now it'll have to be put on hold till I see how Sesshoumaru really is going to be." She told her.

"I understand." Koharu said to her.

"Plus my solo career is about to start. I won't have time." Kagome told her.

"He's spending more time with all the kids." Kagome said smiling.

"So you're going to remarry him aren't you?" Koharu asked her.

Before Kagome could answer, they heard yelling coming from inside the house.


	22. Hijiri's Birthday pt2

If you read Nowhere to run you'll undersatnd this chapter, if you didn't read Nowhere to Run I suggest you read it so you can understand

* * *

"What was that?" Kagome and Koharu both asked as they ran inside the house to see Naraku, Sesshoumaru, Hiten and Onigumo yelling at the tv. The four males were looking at a football game.

"Seems they matured." Koharu said to Kagome.

"Yeah." Kagome said smiling as she looked over at Sesshoumaru.

"Koharu to answer your question, Yes I would.."Kagome told her.

"Let's go back outside." Kagome told her as she walked back outside.

"Where did you two go?" Alean asked them.

"We heard yelling. Turns out it's Naraku and them watching football." Kohaku told her.

"So Kagome have you talked to Inuyasha?" Alean asked her.

"I did, he understands, at least he says he does."

"Give us the dish on you and Sesshoumaru." Alean said as she watched the kids run around.

"We kissed the other night." She told them.

"And?" Alean asked.

"That's it. We just kissed no sex for a month." She told Koharu and Alean.

"And he agreed to this?" Alean asked her.

"Yeah." Kagome told her.

"Naraku would never agree to that."Alean said.

"Neither would Hiten." Koharu said.

Kagome drank her ice tea, "I need to lose this weight I gained." She told them.

"Does he not like it?" Koharu asked.

"He's fine with it. It's me." Kagome told her.

"I miss making love to him." Kagome told them.

"I would like to miss it." Alean said laughing.

"Naraku likes it a lot doesn't he?" Kagome teased.

"I like what?" Naraku asked as he approached the three

"Strawberry Ice cream. " Alean said.

* * *

Naraku looked at three and shook his head and walked over to his son.

"Hi Daddy!" Hijiri said to him.

"Enjoying your day?" Naraku asked him.

"Yes daddy, thank you for the presents." He said to him.

"Well you have one more present come with me." Naraku said to him

Hijiri followed his dad over to the table where the rest of the gifts were, Naraku handed Hijiri the gift, he watched with amusement as Hijiri tried to open the gift but couldn't.

Naraku took the box frm him and opened it. "Ooo, a soccer ball!" Hijiri squealed.

"Yeah, you know what have your uncle Sesshoumaru show you how to kick it." Naraku told him

Hijiri smiled and took the ball and ran in the house where Sesshoumaru was sitting in a chair when Hijiri ran to him.

"Uncle Sesshoumaru will you teach me how to play soccer?" he asked.

"Sure." Sesshoumaru said to him as he stood up, Sesshoumaru walked out in the back with Hijiri following him. Akio saw Hijiri with the soccer ball and ran over to him and his dad.

"Daddy what are you doing?"Akio asked.

"Getting ready to teach Hijiri how to play soccer." He told him.

"Do you want to join us?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Yes!" Akio said smiling grabbing Sesshoumaru's hand.

"Naraku don't you know how to play soccer?" Alean asked him as he s at down next to her.

"Of course I do, I thought it be fun for Sesshoumaru." He said smiling.

Kagome watched Sesshoumaru with the two boys. "I wish my dad was still alive." Kagome said.

Naraku looked at her, he remembered the papers he had given Sesshoumaru when they were still in school.

Kagome touched her neck her mating mark was still there. Aiko climbed into Kagome's lap.

"Mommy I'm sleepy." Aiko said to her.

"It is getting late." Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru came over with two dirty little boys by his side."Have fun?" Kagome asked smiling.

"Yeah I tired them out." He told her.

"Well good, the other kids are tired so I think we should go." Kagome said as she stood up.

"Well we had a good time. We'll talk to you later. Kagome said as she kissed Alean and Naraku on the cheek.

Sesshoumaru carried Akio out to the car Shippo and Shiori got in and buckled themselves in.

Kagome walked to the car with a now sleeping Aiko in her arms Sesshoumaru took Aiko from her and placed her in her car seat.

Kagome got in the car and waited for Sesshoumaru to get in. "Party tired them out." Kagome said as she looked in the back to see the kids asleep.

* * *

Sesshoumaru drove back to his home The kids would be spending the night at his place.

Kagome helped him carry the kids inside and up to their bedrooms. Sesshoumaru watched Kagome as she looked around the house.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome and put his arms around her waist."I enjoyed our date" he said against her ear

"Sess what are you doing?" She asked

Sesshoumaru kissed her on her neck, he bent his head down and sucked on her mating mark. Making her forget herself.

"Kagome let's stop playing games, I want you just as much as you want me." He said as his hands moved up to her breasts.

Kagome inhaled as his hands began to unbutton her top. Sesshoumaru turned Kagome around to face him.

Sesshoumaru took her chin in his hand, he tilted her head, and kissed her. The kiss was strong, absorbing.

Sesshoumaru lusted for her, he wanted her, Kagome seemed to want him as well.

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome into their bedroom, they fell onto the bed, Sesshoumaru repeatedly kisses her. Kagome's legs entwine around his. Their hands examine each other's bodies. The clothes come off in seconds, their skin burns as they meld into one another. Sesshoumaru kisses, strokes, and lick every inch of her body. Kagome listened to his breathing, Sesshoumaru looked into her eyes before he entered her, he grabs Kagome by the head, he looks deep into her eyes.

Kagome tightened the muscles in her thighs and groin, in order to cling to him.

_What am I doing, I said a month, he's so sexy, how can walk away from this?_

Sesshoumaru began to thrust, becoming faster and faster, harder and harder.

_I still love him, even after all he has done to me_.

Kagome's fingers become lost in his sliver hair

"Sess, I love you!" She screamed as she came.

Sesshoumaru came too. "I love you." he said as he kissed her on her lips.

Kagome snuggled close to him. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and saw something he hadn't seen in a few years. The darkness he had put in her back when they were in school had reappeared on her forehead.


	23. Relationships, Nekos, birthdays

Kagome woke up the next morning, she looked over and saw Sesshoumaru sleeping peacefully. "Stupid me, I couldn't even resist him." She said as she sat up and looked around for her clothes. She saw them on the floor, she slowly got out of the bed and grabbed her clothes she wanted to get out the house before the kids woke up.

She put her clothes on and was putting her shoes on. "Where are you going?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Hey, um I was going home, I didn't want the kids to see me." She told him as she walked over to the bed and sat down

"They know that we're seeing each other." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"I know but what we did last night even though it was amazing, it was against the rules." She pointed out.

Sesshoumaru sat up in the bed and placed his arms around her. "Kagome I love you but if this is your wish I will respect it." He said kissing her on her neck.

Kagome patted his hand as she stood up. "Thank you." She said as she stood up and grabbed her house keys, Sesshoumaru got up as well. Sesshoumaru threw on some clothes and grabbed his keys.

The two quietly walked down the stairs and out the house to Sesshoumaru's car. The two got in and drove off to Kagome's house.

Sesshoumaru would glance at Kagome. Every once in a while, he saw the mark on her forehead glow.

"Is there something wrong?" Kagome asked him.

"No, just looking at you." He said with a grin.

"So can you keep them for the weekend?" Kagome asked him.

"Yeah." He said as he pulled up to her house.

Sesshoumaru turned the car off and got out walking Kagome to the door.

"I'll talk to you later." She said as she put the key in the lock.

Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome on her lips before leaving getting back into his car.

Kagome sighed as. She walked in the house locking the door and going up to her bedroom to take a much needed shower.

* * *

Naraku sat in his study thinking about those papers he had gotten for Sesshoumaru on Kagome's dad. He needed to talk to Sesshoumaru about those papers. Alean walked in his study with Hijiri following behind her.

"Hey you." Alean said as she walked over to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Hey what are you two doing?" Naraku asked.

"Well we want to take you out." She said as she and Naraku watched their son play with some of his trophies.

"What's the occasion?" He asked her as he stood up to walk over to Hijiri and took his trophy from out of his hand.

"No occasion I just want to go out with my husband and son." She told him.

"Ok where to?" he asked Alean.

"Let's see we have a Four year old, somewhere kid friendly." She told him.

"Fine." He said as he picked up Hijiri and walked out his study.

* * *

Hiten sat out by the pool, relaxing. "I guess Kagome and Sesshoumaru are going to get back together."Koharu said as she sat down beside him.

"Seems that way." Hiten said to her.

"I had hoped that they wouldn't." Koharu said to him.

"Why is that?" he asked Koharu.

"Because you know what their relationship is like."

"Koharu, Kagome belongs with Sesshoumaru. She had plenty of chances to get away from him when they were in highschool." He reminded her.

"She isn't a piece of property Hiten." She told him.

"I'm not saying that she is, but what I am saying is that she let him mate her, and now they have pups, it's better for her to be with him then another male." He said to her.

"So just forget about the way he's beat her is that it?"Koharu asked him.

"Yes!, Kagome has forgiven him and that is what counts so leave it alone." He warned her.

"Well I'm going out." Koharu told him as she stood up and walked back inside the house.

Hiten sighed, he had almost told Koharu how Sesshoumaru had planned to kill Kagome on that trip.

* * *

Onigumo sat in his house with his fiancé Yumi. Yumi had long black hair and cat ears atop her head she was wearing a black/blue top that showed off her tanned stomach. She wore a pair of panties and black stockings.

"So Onigumo when do I get to meet your cousin?" Yumi asked him.

"Soon I just wanted to make sure that you were okay with it, actually. He asked me about you at his son's party." Onigumo told her.

"Well I want you to set. It up I want to meet him." She said smiling.

Onigumo nodded his head, he just hoped Naraku didn't have a thing for Neko's.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was out by the pool with his kids he watched as they dunked each other In the pool. Shiori was looking more and more like Kagome as was Aiko.

Soon Shippo would be dating and then Shiori he growled at the thought of Aiko and Shiori dating.

"Daddy join us!" Akio yelled from the pool.

Sesshoumaru jumped into the pool to have fun with his four kids. "Where's mommy?" the twins asked.

"Mommy is taking a day for herself." He said to them.

"Are you and mommy going to have another baby?" Akio asked.

"We'll see." He told him.

"Hopefully no more twins." Sesshoumaru mumbled.

Shippo heard him and smiled. "You know it'll soon be time for Kagome's birthday." Shiori told him.

"Means I have to plan a party I'll call Sango and Alean later." He told them.

* * *

Naraku, Alean, and Hijiri were seated in the restaurant. Naraku looked at the menu

"Why haven't we meant Onigumo's finale?" Alean asked him.

Naraku smirked. "Well he thinks that if I was to meet her, I would try to go with her." He told her.

"And would you?" Alean asked leaning in.

"No, I'm happily married to you. I have no desire for anyone else." He said before kissing her on the lips.

"Eww." Hijirri squeaked.

"Wait till you're older." Naraku said to him.

"I think Hijirri has a crush on Aiko." Alean said to Naraku making Hijirri blush.

"Oh can't wait to see what Sesshoumaru thinks about that." NAraku saisd to her as the waitress bought them their drinks.

"So there is something I wanted to tell you." Alean said to him.

"Oh what is it?" Naraku asked her.

"Do you remember that project we were working on?" she asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Well I'm pregnant." Alean told him.

A/n: Three chpaters left, as you can see I gave you a little bit of all of them in this chapter


	24. Damn Cousins , Damn Nekos

"P..Pregnant." Naraku repeated.

"Yes it was your idea after all." Alean reminded him

"How far along?" he asked.

"A few weeks." She said

Naraku nodded his head and looked at Hijirri and smiled the house was going to be filled with another baby, hopefully a girl this time. Naraku smirked as he thought how to tell his first born he was going to have a sibling.

Hijirri looked at his dad and cocked his head to the side.

"Am I in trouble?" he asked Naraku.

"No, you aren't in trouble." Naraku told him.

"How do we tell him?" Naraku asked Alean.

"I don't know." Alean said to him.

Naraku sighed. "Hijirri your mommy and I have something important to tell you." Naraku said as he folded his hands

"What is it Mommy?" Hijirri asked.

"Honey how do you feel about being a big brother?" Alean asked him.

"You mean like Shippo and Shiori?" he asked

"Exactly." Alean said smiling at him

"I guess that would be fun, why do you ask mommy?"

"Well in about seven months mommy will be bringing home a baby brother or sister." She said.

"Really?!" he asked.

"Daddy did. You hear what mommy said?" he asked.

"Yes I did. You seem happy about the news." Naraku said to him.

"Mhmm, I can't wait to the baby comes." He said

"That was easy." Alean whispered to Naraku.

Naraku nodded his head.

When dinner was over. The three went back home, Alean took Hijiri up to bed, Naraku sighed he was glad that his son accepted the news so good, clearly he took afer Alean.

Next Day

Naraku was at work when Onigumo walked in. "You have a minute?" Onigumo asked him

"What is it?" Naraku asked

"I was talking to my fiancé about you she really wants to meet you and Alean." He told him.

"So what's the problem?" Naraku asked.

"N..no problem when is a good time for you?" Onigumo asked.

"How about tonight at my house?" Naraku asked him.

"Sure see you tonight." Onigumo said and left.

Naraku couldn't help but laugh at his cousin. Onigumo was so paranoid.

Naraku called Alean to let her know they would be having company tonight.

**

* * *

**

Sesshoumaru left the kids with the nanny and went to see Kagome to see what effect the darkness was having on her.. Sesshoumaru rang the doorbell and waited for her to answer.

Kagome opened the door. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a white T-shirt.

"Hey come in." She said to him.

Sesshoumaru looked at her hair was slowly growing back. "What's up Sess?" she asked as she sat down in the chair.

"I just wanted to see you,." He told her.

"Oh no particular reason?" she asked.

"How are you feeling?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I'm fine why?" she asked him.

"Kagome what would you say if I demanded you to move back in with me?" he asked.

Kagome looked at him and then thought about what he said. Her head began to hurt.

She placed her hands on the side of her head. Sesshoumaru smirked, he was still able to control her.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome and pulled her hands down and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll get you some aspirin and water." He said and walked into the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru came back and handed Kagome the glass of water and aspirin.

"Thank you." She said and swallowed the aspirin and drank the glass of water.

Sesshoumaru sat down on the sofa and regarded her silted eyes."First time I had a headache like that in years." She said.

"Hmm." Was all he said.

"How about we I take you out?" he asked.

"Ok, let me change my clothes." She said and went upstairs to change.

"Seems some things never change." He said to himself.

* * *

Naraku walked in the house to the aromas of food being cooked. He walked back into the kitchen. To see the cooks busy making dinner.

"You're home." Alean said as she walked up behind him and kissed him on the nape of his neck.

Naraku turned around and kissed her back. "I'm going to take a shower." He told her.

Naraku showered, he wondered what was so special about Onigumo's fiancé that he was afraid to let her meet him.

Naraku finished his shower and dressed for the evening he wore a pair of black pants and a white shirt., He put on some cologne and brushed his hair before going back down the stairs.

The dinner was almost done all was needed was for Onigumo and Yumi to come. The table was set. Hijiri was seated at the table.

"Mommy who are we waiting for?" he asked.

"Your cousin Onigumo and his friend." She told him.

Naraku looked at his watch when the doorbell rang. The butler went and answered the door.

Onigumo and Yumi walked in, Onigumo wore black shirt and black pants his hair was tied back, Yumi wore red lace top with a V-neck that showed cleavage along with a pair of tight pair of black pants and black heeled shoes. Naraku stood up as Yumi walked in holding Onigumo's hand. Alean looked at Naraku.

"Yumi I'd like you to meet my cousin Naraku, his wife Alean and their son Hijirri." He introduced.

"Nice to finally meet you Naraku." Yumi purred

"Likewise." He said as he held out the chair for her.

Yumi sat down, as did Onigumo. Alean cleared her throat.

"So Oni, Yumi when's the wedding?" she asked as she watched Naraku drool over Yumi.

"In four weeks." Onigumo told her.

Naraku couldn't get over the black cat ears he wanted so badly to touch them, but didn't.

As dinner progressed, Alean became more anxious the way her Naraku was looking at Yumi made her think how he looked at her before he cheated on Kagura.

"Excuse me." Alean said an excused herself from the table

Naraku looked to see Alean gone. Onigumo cleared his throat. "We better get going." Onigumo said getting up.

"So soon?" Naraku asked him.

"I think it's for the best." Onigumo said as he helped Yumi up.

"Nice meeting you Naraku." Yumi purred before leaving with Onigumo.

The nanny took Hijiri up to his bedroom.

* * *

Alean was crying, as she sat on their bed. "He's going to leave me for her." She cried some more.

Naraku walked into the bedroom to see Alean crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

Alean narrowed her eyes at him. "You bastard!, How dare you look at some cat!" She hissed.

"I only looked Alean I'm not going with her." He tried to explain.

"Liar, that's the same thing you did to get me!" She yelled.

"You wanted me just as much as I wanted you!"

"So are you saying that she wants you?!" she screeched.

"No!, I don't want her. I love you." He said as he moved close to her.

Alean picked up a shoe and threw it at his head Naraku didn't duck in time and was hit in the middle of his head.

"Get out Sleep somewhere else!" she yelled.

"Are you serious?!" he asked.

"I swear Naraku if you don't get out of this room I'll castrate you!" She warned him.

That was all Naraku needed to hear he quickly left the room and walked down to the guestroom. He growled as he sat down on the bed .

He promised himself that he would kill Onigumo the next time he saw him.

Special thanks to animekagomeangel


	25. Truth and memories

Kagome had lunch with Sango and Ayame. "So are you really going back to him?" Sango asked.

"We've been going to counseling, getting along really well, he's spending more time with the kids." Kagome told them both.

"I love him Sango, I always will."

Sango nodded her head and drank her water.

"Have you forgotten what he's done to your back, and your health?!"Ayame asked her.

"No, I haven't forgotten, but if we're given a second chance I want to try." Was Kagome's response.

"Kags, just don't get pregnant by him again, knowing Sesshoumaru he will use your pregnancy to control you." Ayame told her.

"I haven't forgotten." Was Kagome's response. After having lunch with Sango and Ayame. Kagome went back home, where she laid down on the couch and took a nap.

* * *

Naraku sat in his office, he made a mental note not to look at other women around Alean, especially a pregnant Alean. The new baby would be here in six months giving Naraku plenty of time to get back in her good graces.

* * *

Sesshoumaru thought about what to do as far as Kagome and the darkness that was in her, should he use to his advantage or forget about it all together, there was the fact, that he had to tell her about her dad's company.

He decided to go over to her place and talk to her. The twins were with the nanny. Shiori and Shippo were at their friend's house.

He walked out his study with his keys in his hand and left to talk to Kagome.

* * *

Kagome was sleeping peacefully when Sesshoumaru walked into the house using the spare key. He closed the door and walked over to where she slept.

He looked at how fragile she really was, how he had thought about taking her life.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Sesshou, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Kagome I needed to talk to you." He said as he sat down beside her.

"What is it?" she asked as she sat up.

"When we were dating back in highschool, I did a lot of things behind your back. One being I had Naraku look up information on your parents." He told her. Kagome looked at him not saying a word.

"Your dad owned a business. He left it to you and Shiori." He told her.

Kagome was speechless. "Why did you withhold this information from me, for so long?"

"I don't know, I guess I wanted to use it against you, use it for my needs, to control you." He told her honestly.

"What made you decide to tell me now?" she asked him.

"I want to be honest with you since we're getting back together."

Kagome stood up and walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. It sounded like something Sesshoumaru would do. Kagome came back out the kitchen.

"What else are you not telling me?" she asked.

"Nothing." He told her

"Sesshoumaru what type of business is it?"

"It's a small publishing company." He told her.

"Well it'll be good for Shiori." Kagome told him as she sat down beside him.

"Sess, thank you for telling me." She said

"You're welcome." He said and kissed her on the lips.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked her.

"I'm going to forgive you of course, is that the only reason that you came over here?" she asked as she placed her hand on his knee.

"Are you horny?" he asked her.

"Maybe but I want to go out Sesshoumaru on a date." She told him.

"Oh yeah and where would you like to go?" he asked her as he placed his hand over hers.

"I don't know somewhere fun. Hey did Naraku call you?" Kagome asked him.

"No, why?" he asked.

"Well he and Alean are expecting their second child." She said with a smile.

"Another one, well Hijiri is four now." He said.

"Yeah, well we have four of our own." She reminded him.

"Did you want another?" he asked her.

"I don't know, not yet, I know that much." She told him.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head. Kagome stood up.

"Give me 20 minutes and I'll be ready to go." She told him.

* * *

Alean was sitting out by the pool as she watched Hijirri swim, he looked so much like Naraku except his eyes. She touched her stomach and smiled, Naraku left the house rather quickly this morning not wanting any objects hurled at his head.

She never regretted making love to Naraku back in highschool, he made her feel loved, and when he accepted her pregnancy she was thrilled. She was glad that Kagome finally accepted her, after she had hurt Onigumo.

She thought about Kagura, how they were friends and she had gone after her man. She hadn't spoken to Kagura since that one time back in Japan.

Her mother and dad had disowned her for mating with a demon, so the only grandparent's Hijirri knew were Naraku's parents which were fine by her.

* * *

Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked down the beach holding hands, Kagome thought about her mom, and how she would never know her grandchildren, she wished her mom had been there when she married Sesshoumaru. Give her advice on how to raise the twins. She remembered when she first started dating Sesshoumaru, how she and her mom would talk for hours.

"What are you thinking about?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I was just thinking about all the times I use to spend with my mom, and how she'll never see Akito and Akio." She said.

Sesshoumaru placed his arm around Kagome's shoulder. "I'm sorry honey, I wish she was here too, I have no doubt that she would have both of them in line." He said

Sesshoumaru and Kagome sat down on the sand and lookout at the ocean.

Sesshoumaru sighed as he decided to tell Kagome one more thing. "Kagome there is something else I've should have told you." Sesshoumaru said getting her attention.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You remember the whole camping trip?" he asked.

Kagome nodded head. "Well it wasn't what you think, you see it was my way of getting you alone. My intentions at that particular time were to kill you."

**Next Chapter is the last will be very long so don't rush me**


	26. Together Forever

Last Time : Sesshoumaru sighed as he decided to tell Kagome one more thing. "Kagome there is something else I've should have told you." Sesshoumaru said getting her attention.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You remember the whole camping trip?" he asked.

Kagome nodded head. "Well it wasn't what you think, you see it was my way of getting you alone. My intentions at that particular time were to kill you."

Now

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. _What does one say to that_? she thought.

"You were going to kill me?, Somehow I had that feeling that you were."

Sesshoumaru was quite, but a part of him knew that Kagome knew, she did ask him the day before to not do it in front of the kids.

"W..why kill me?" she asked she wanted to know though part of her knew why.

"I wasn't going to share you with anyone. You're my wife, my mate, my woman." He growled.

"But what about you?" Kagome asked.

"What about me?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"You slept with Rin!"

"I regret it every second, I'm sorry that I ever abused you, made you fear me. Even now I can smell your fear."

She looked into his golden eyes, "Sesshoumaru I..." was all she could say.

"You don't have to say anything." He said placing a finger over her lips.

* * *

Naraku laid in bed next to Alean. "What do you think will happen at Onigumo's wedding?" Alean asked Naraku. 

"Nothing crazy." He said

"How can you be so sure?" Alean asked him.

"What could happen all of us are paired off.?" he told her.

"Yes, but you know Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha don't get along but so much." She reminded him.

"Sess, has bigger problems than Inuyasha." He said.

"I just hope that they all behave." Alean told him placing her hand over her stomach.

Hijiri opened the door and slowly tiptoed over to his parent's bed. Naraku had heard him the moment he opened the door and walked over to the bed. He slowly climbed up onto the bed, he saw that his mommy was to busy talking to his daddy to notice him, Naraku on the other hand looked right at him.

"Watch what you say. We have company." Naraku told her.

Alean turned her head some to see Hijirri looking at them. "Sweetie what's wrong?" she asked the four year old.

"Can I sleep in here?" he asked his parents.

"Of course you can." Alean said before Naraku could say anything against it.

Hijiri got in the middle making him self comfortable as he laid his head down on Alean's stomach.

"As I was saying, I hope everyone behaves." She said.

"It wouldn't be us if we all acted like we had a brain." Naraku told her.

"Don''t I know it." She said.

Alean yawned as laid down in the bed, pulling Hijiri closer to her. Naraku looked at his family before turning the light out and laying down as well to go too, sleep.

* * *

Kagome woke up the next morning and looked around the room she was in her bed, she turned her head to see Sesshoumaru still asleep in her bed, the two decided to go back to her home last night. 

Since he wasn't up yet she decided to lie back down, Sesshoumaru felt Kagome move closer to him, he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and peeped at her, she was snuggled up her face was buried in his neck. He was glad that everything turned out good, he really didn't want to kill her, have the kids grow up without a mom. He kissed her on her forehead before going back to sleep himself..

* * *

Rin was currently staying at Kagura's house she was still angry over what Sesshoumaru did at the cabin a few weeks ago. 

"How could he Kagura, how could he choose her over me?" Rin asked her.

"Rin, you know that even in highschool, the moment he saw Kagome she was his." Kagura said as she poured her a cup of coffee.

"I know but I thought that since we made love he would forget about her, he told me that he wanted me to move in, that she meant nothing to him." Rin told her.

"You know Rin I've come to realize that men like Sesshoumaru and Naraku use those they can and destroy those that oppose them." She said

Rin nodded her head. "I know, It's just that the things he did in the bed, oh god Kagura, his tongue does amazing things." Rin groaned.

"Is he the first demon you ever been with?" Kagura asked her.

Rin nodded her head.

"If we're talking about lovers, I must bring up my share." Kagura said as they ate breakfast.

"Please tell." Rin said.

"Naraku was the type that liked it rough. He was into bondage, among his many other talents." She said.

"I loved Naraku, even though he treated me like crap, he was my first he mated me I had hoped to someday have his baby, but Alean did that, I was so stupid she like every other girl in the school had a thing for either Sesshomaru or Naraku." Kagura told her.

"Yeah but, Naraku always acted like he wanted nothing to do with humans." Rin said.

"That's what I don't get, when did he start fooling around with her?" Kagura asked.

"Hmm. I think he started messing with her right after you guys graduated." Rin said.

"He did leave early the night of the party." Kagura said.

"Don't dwell on the past." Rin said to her.

"I'm not it's just I haven't been in a serious relationship since we broke up." She told Rin.

"Hey let's stop moping around and go out." Rin suggested as she finished her coffee.

"Go where?" Kagura asked

"Shopping, you were invited to Onigumo's wedding right?"Rin asked.

Kagura only nodded.

"Then let's go." Rin said as she placed their cups in the dishwasher.

Kagura grabbed her keys and purse, Rin grabbed her purse as well and the two women left the house to shop.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in the studio going over the tracks of Kagome's cd, he listened to the songs, trying to decide which one should be the first released. He wondered how she was doing since she decided to go back to Sesshoumaru. 

Inuyasha stopped what he was doing and turned off all the equipment and walked out the studio he went down to his car and got in and started it and drove off to Onigumo's place.

He arrived at Onigumo's home he parked the car and went up to the home and rang the bell.

The door opened. "Hey Inuyasha." Yumi said with a smile as she let him in.

"Hi Yumi." He said.

"Oni, will be back in a few minutes." She told him as she walked back over to her place on the couch and sat down.

"So you ready to get married?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down.

"Yes, I love Onigumo." Yumi told him.

"Well I'm glad that you do. He deserves happiness." Inuyasha told Yumi.

Yumi just nodded her head. Her black tail began to swish back and forth as she thought about Naraku, and all the things she wanted to do too, him.

"Would you like something to drink?" Yumi asked Inuyasha.

"Just water." He told her.

Yumi stood up and went to get Inuyasha a glass of water. She came back out from the kitchen and handed him the glass of water.

"So tomorrow is the party, are you nervous at all?" Inuyasha asked her.

"You think I would be but no. I already have my dress picked out and everything."

"How many guests?" Inuyasha asked as he drank some of his water.

"200." Yumi told him.

"That's a lot." He said.

"You think so?" she asked as she played with her ears.

"I guess I'm use to small weddings like 100 people." He told her.

"This is L.A., honey it has to be big." She said.

"Yeah." He said.

"Listen I have to, and pick up my suit, tell Onigumo I'll see him tomorrow at the dinner." Inuyasha told her and left.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Kagome were still in the bed except they were awake. "What are you wearing to the dinner?" Sesshoumaru asked her. 

"A red dress." She told him as she stroked his ear.

"I'm glad we have a nanny." He purred.

"Why is that?" Kagome asked him.

"I plan on having you all to myself." He told her.

"Speaking of having, did you ever meet Onigumo's fiancé?" Kagome asked him.

"No, tomorrow will be my first time meeting her." Sesshoumaru said.

"Have you?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Yeah, she a cat demon, she had those cute ears, and tail, I was so enthralled I just had to touch them." She said

"Did you say cat, as in a Neko?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Yeah, is something wrong?" Kagome asked him.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and smiled, Sesshoumaru, knew how Naraku had a thing for Nekos. "Nothing at all." he said as he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

The Next Night 

Naraku and Alean arrived at the dinner. Alean wore a black dress to hide her growing stomach. "You look beautiful. " Naraku whispered in her ear. Alean smiled as they walked inside.

Hiten and Kohaku were already there as was the rest of the group. Alean saw Kagome and pulled Naraku over to her.

"Kagome." Alean said.

"Alean, hi." Kagome said hugging her.

"You look great." Kagome told her.

"Thanks for lying." Alean said with a smile.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Naraku and smiled. "What are you smiling about?" Naraku growled.

"Just something I heard." He said.

"And what would that be?" Naraku asked him.

"Well I heard your cousin is marrying a Neko." Sesshoumaru said with a grin.

Naraku growled at him. "Shut up." He hissed.

"I swear Sesshoumaru." Naraku growled.

"Relax. I'm just here to watch you lose control." He said with a smirk.

"Bastard, I know how to behave." Naraku said to him.

"Good because she just walked in with her soon to be mate." Sesshoumaru said, as the couple made their way over to them.

"Hey Naraku, Sesshoumaru." Onigumo said.

Onigumo." Sesshoumaru said.

"Oh this is Yumi, my wife to be." He said introducing Yumi to Sesshoumaru .

"Pleasure to meet you." He said

"Like wise." Yumi said shaking his hand as she turned her gaze to Naraku.

Naraku drank. His drink."Excuse me I have to go and check on Alean." Naraku said to them.

"Oh let me." Sesshoumaru said and left Naraku with Yumi and Onigumo.

"Oni, could you be a dear and go get me something to drink?" Yumi asked him.

"Sure, Honey I'll be right back." He said.

Naraku groaned he was now alone with Yumi. "So Naraku I do hope I will see more of you." She said to him.

"I'm a busy man with a four year old and another on the way." He said.

"True and that makes you even more desirable." She purred.

Naraku raised a dark brow. "It's a shame you're married." Yumi told him.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"I want to fuck you." Yumi said getting to the point.

Naraku licked his bottom lip. "I would very much take you up on the offer if I wasn't married." He told her.

"I'm more than willing to sleep with a married man." She said.

Naraku growled at her. "Yumi, I can't." He told her.

"Don't think just because I am getting married, I'm going to give up on getting you in the bed." She said.

Naraku looked around. _Where the hell is Onigumo with those drinks?" he wondered. _

Onigumo finally came back his and Yumi's drinks.

"If you two will excuse me." Naraku said and left to go find Alean.

Yumi took her drink from Onigumo as she watched Naraku walk over to Alean.

Alean and the rest were sitting down. "I'm so glad Onigumo is getting married." Kagome said.

"I know, and he's going to have kittens." The females squealed, the men at the table rolled their eyes.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and placed her hand on his knee. "You want another pup don't you?" she whispered in his ear

"I wouldn't mind it." He said to her.

As the night went on they ate and danced and drank. Naraku stepped outside to smoke. He looked up at the night sky as he blew out a puff of smoke. Yumi walked outside and stood next to him beautiful night." She said.

"Yumi I already told you I can't."He said.

"It can be our dirty little secret." She said

Naraku looked at her, "And how do you expect me to get away from my wife?" he asked.

"Just say yes and I'll handle the rest." She told him.

Before Naraku answered her, he thought about Hijiri and Alean. "How happy he was for the first time in his life when Hijiri was born, how Alean changed his life.

He looked at Yumi and made up his mind. "I love my wife and my babies and I don't want another." He said to her.

"Stay away from me you don't want me, have a happy life with my cousin." He told her and crushed his cigarette and went back inside and walked over to the table where he left Alean, Kagome, Sesshoumaru and the rest of the group were dancing.

"Hey." He said as he sat down beside her.

"Where were you?" she asked him.

"I went to take a smoke and do you know what I thought about while I was out there?" he asked her.

"No what?" she asked him.

"How lucky I am to have you and Hijiri in my life as well as the little one on the way." He said and kissed her on her lips. Yumi walked in to see Naraku kiss Alean.

She sighed as she watched them kiss, she then walked over to Onigumo and sat down beside him.

"Hey." Onigumo said to her.

"Hi, do you think we can leave early?" Yumi asked him.

"Yeah sure." He said to her.

Onigumo thanked his guests and then he and Yumi left to go home.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Kagome went back to his home. The kids were already in bed. "Is it me or was Yumi flirting with Naraku?" Kagome asked as she took her make up off. 

"No, it wasn't just you. She has a thing for Naraku." He said as he took his clothes off.

"But I believe this time Naraku will stay faithful." He told her.

"That's good to know." She said.

"Now why don't you come over here?" he said to her.

Kagome smirked as she walked over to him and sat down beside him. "I love you." He said as he pulled her into the bed.

"I love you too." She said as she kissed him on his lips.

* * *

Wedding 

Yumi sat in the hotel with the wedding party that included her two older sisters and friends. Onigumo was in his hotel room with Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku as well as two of his co-workers..

"I can't believe you're getting married before me." Inuyasha said

"Yeah I know." Onigumo said as he fixed his tie.

"Do you know this is the first woman of mine that Naraku has no interest in." he told them.

"Wow, I think because he's in love with Alean and he's grown up." Miroku said.

"Yeah seems to be that way." Onigumo said.

Koga looked at his watch."Hey we better go." Koga said to them.

The men lft the hotel room and took the elevator down to the room to where the wedding was going to take place.

Kagome kissed Sesshoumaru on the ear. "You're horny." Sesshoumaru said loud enough for only her to hear.

"I can't help it weddings turn me on." She said.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at that statement.

The wedding march began everyone stood up from their seats as Yumi walked down the aisle with her father.

Yumi now stood in front of Onigumo, when the ceremony was over they all went to the reception.

At the reception Kagome danced with Sesshoumaru, everyone had a good time with their friends, hearts were mended, couples stayed together it was the way it was always suppose to be.

* * *

Four years later 

Sesshoumaru and Kagome remarried and went on to have two more pup's twin girls this time they named them Aria and Aurora

Naraku and Alean had a baby girl as well they named her Christina, Hijiri was a big boy now with a crush on Akio.

Inuyasha finally found the girl of his dreams named Amy a regular human.

Onigumo and Yumi were traveling the world they weren't ready to have kids.

Kagome and Shiori eventually took over their father's company, Shippo was now a teen and was dating Inuyasha's sister

Rin was now married to Kohaku even though he was six years younger than her.

Kagura married a doctor and was expecting her first child.

So in closing Sesshoumaru was no longer an abusive husband, he was now a caring and lover husband and father Naraku was no longer a womanizer. Everyone was now friends but more like family.

* * *

So as the authoress of this Story I thank you all for sticking with me and encouraging me to keep going, and putting up with my late updates. 

So once again Thank you.

Sincerely Kags21


End file.
